BAD DAY
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Zim has joined a resistance bigger then the Armada could imagin. Purple is sick and dying, and Zim has something no one would ever think of him having...plans are made, a battle will be faught. who can you trust? nothing will ever be the same...R&R PLEASE
1. THE FLU

_**I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA, BUT THEN AGAIN, I NEVER DO. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.**_

**BAD DAY **

**It had been a long day, and Zim wasn't feeling good; all he wanted to do was take a nap. The day had started much like this:**

**Zim woke up, not feeling good. He had a Squeedly Spooch ache, his head hurt a little, and he was tired. But of course, his Irken-pride made him go to skool and ignore the fact he was getting sick with something.**

**At skool, Dib had tried to expose him, and kids made fun of Zim being green, and Dib having a big head. The lunch had tried to eat Zim, and a few of the kids started a food fight, and of course, Dib had thrown food at Zim, along with a few other kids who just moved to the town and believed in aliens.**

**Bitters had babbled on and on about rabid mice and how everyone was doomed to a life of utter doom, and it was a field trip day. they were going to a waterfall. The bus ride was bumpy, not to mention the fact that Bitters had told Zim and Dib to sit in the same seat, and they had the tire-seat, making it extra bumpy, and causing Zim to feel even sicker.**

**Dib had teased and annoyed Zim the whole bus ride, and once they got to the waterfall, Dib had tried to push Zim into the running water. Though Dib utterly failed, he did manage to team up with the new alien-believing kids and splash Zim, making his skin burn.**

**By the time it was time to get back on the bus and back to skool, Dib had made a new friend, and Dib and his new friend, Bod, both sat in the same seat as Zim, squishing his against the window, and making it very warm, which made all three boys sweat, though the human sweat also burned Zim.**

**Dib and Bod were playing 'rock, paper, sisors' and each time someone lost they jump a little in the seat, making Zim almost go flying out of it. **

**A few times Dib's hair would poke Zim in the eye. And Dib's hand would reach back to look for his backpack, and he would end up hitting Zim in the head, giving Zim a pounding headache.**

**When they got back to the skool, Zim was the last one off the bus, and he had a raging headache, his Squeedly Spooch was killing him, and he was tried enough to fall asleep on his own feet. But, he fought the urge to fall asleep, made it through the rest of the day with people throwing paper balls at him and few pens, and a couple rocks.**

**For some reason, everyone was teasing and annoying Zim more then they would normally annoying Dib today. Dib and Bod had followed Zim home, and kept talking to him saying things like, **

"**Hey space-boy! Why don't you show me and Bod your base!" **

**and,**

"**When do you plan on talking? Dib says you normally say things like 'im normal!' and call people 'pig-smellies'!" **

**and at one point,**

"**Hey space-jerk! I heard Old Kid **_**loves**_** you!"**

**that had made Zim almost puke.**

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zim had screeched, turning on his heels and lashed out toward the humans, his eyes flashing red under his contacts.**

**Dib and Bod seemed surprised but, still annoyed him.**

**CURRENTLY:**

**Zim slammed the door behind him, but regretted it as his headache got worse.**

"**MASTER! You're home! Want some waffles?" Gir screamed.**

"**Gir, quiet! No, I don't want waffles. Leave me alone tonight." Zim snapped. Just then, Dib and Bod burst through the door.**

"**C'mon Zim! Show us the base!" Dib yelled.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about, Dib-filth. I have no base. This is my house." Zim growled.**

"**Yes you do, Zim! I know you do!" Dib snapped. **

"**Just go away, and leave me alone, **_**Dib**_**. You and your filthy friend, get away from me." Zim hissed.**

"**Not 'til you show us the base!" Bod declared.**

"**Even if I was an alien, I wouldn't show you a 'base' of which you speak of." Zim crossed his arms. Dib then kicked Zim in-between his legs, sending pain through Zim's whole body. He yelped and let himself fall to the floor, but only for a second.**

**Angry and tired, Zim pushed Dib and Bod away from the door and further into the house, and slammed it behind them, flinching as his headache intensified.**

**He turned back to the humans, and his spider legs sprouted out his PAK. Bod's eyes widened as Zim pealed off his contacts, and pulled off his wig.**

"_**If you filthy humans don't get out of my base right now, you'll both be fed to my robot.**_**" Zim growled, pointed at Gir. **

"**Yeah, but when Tak was invading, you said that once we got rid of Tak, you would feed Gaz's and mine brains to Gir, but you never did." Dib pointed out.**

"**I never got around to it….uhh…but I will." Zim hissed.**

"**But why won't you should us your base, if you show us your true alien form?" Bod asked.**

**Before Zim could answer, a loud growling noise came from his Squeedly Spooch, loud enough for Dib, Bod, Gir, and Computer to all hear. Zim antennae went back in embarrassment as Dib, Bod, Gir, and Computer all burst into uncontrolled laughter.**

**But suddenly, Zim's eyes widened a great deal, and he pushed past Dib and Bod, making them both stop laughing and look confused after Zim.**

**Zim broke down the bathroom door, sense Gir locked it for some unknown reason, crouched down next to the toilet, and puked out whatever there was in his Squeedly Spooch. **

**Dib and Bod peeked over the pieces of door that lay around and watched in utter shock as Zim got sick. When Zim was done, not only did he look worn out, but be felt even worse. he had never felt such pain in his Squeedly Spooch, not sense before Impending Doom 1, when he had the Irken Flu. **

_**Oh, don't tell me I'm getting that again! How did I get an Irken illness when im on Earth!**_** Zim thought, dismayed.**

"**Ewww! Ok, and I thought that molt you went through on the Equinox was nasty! This is just plain disturbing and disgusting!" Dib exclaimed.**

"**Just go away, Dib. Take your little friend and leave me alone for once." Zim moaned as he sluggishly pushed the human boys out of his way and walked over to the couch. **

"**So that's it? No, 'Get out of my house and leave me alone, filthy-earth-human-beast!' rants or saying I have a big head!" Dib exclaimed, rather shocked by Zim sudden change in mood.**

"**Just go away. I'll make fun of your head later, or I'll just make Gir make you his soapy-waffles." Zim yawned. It was strange how whenever he would get sick enough to throw up, he would become too tired to do really anything, when if he just didn't feel good, he could anything and not feel tired.**

"**Your moods change quickly." Bod observed. He had some kind of accent that sounded like he was from a different country.**

"**Try living with him, and knowing everything that happens in every room, all the time, with no break!" Computer snapped loudly.**

"**Who said that?" Bod asked, looking around.**

"**Zim has a computer look after the base." Dib explained.**

"**Hey, computer! Can me and Bod go to down to the base!" Dib asked.**

"**Sure." Computer answered at the same time Zim said, "No!"**

"**Computer! I said no! the humans aren't allowed to go into the base, and you're not the one who makes the decisions!" Zim snapped.**

"**Too late." Computer beeped. Grumbling to himself, Zim slid off the couch and over to the humans.**

"**Don't. touch. anything. And follow me!" he hissed, then turned and walked toward the kitchen. He took the trash-can-elevator and waited at the bottom for Dib and Bod. Once they got there, they silently followed Zim, each of the human boys still shocked by Zim getting sick so suddenly. **

**It took about 2 hours, but Zim had rushed the humans through, not giving them anytime to mesmerize the passage ways of his base. They got back to the elevator, Zim ready to fall over with exhaustion, while Dib and Bod were babbling on and on about how big the base was. **

"**Now, get…away from…me and leave…me…alone." Zim panted. **

"**Uh…one more question: can you call your leaders and let us watch?" Dib said excidedly.**

"**No. now…just leave. Me. Alone." Zim growled, glaring at Dib and Bod. Bod took a step back, yet Dib stood his ground.**

"**Please? C'mon show us your leaders! I promise to leave you alone after that!" Dib pleaded. Zim swallowed the bile he felt rising, and answered,**

"**I said, **_**no**_**. cant you leave me alone for once, Filthy-Dib-Worm?" Zim snapped.**

"**But…it's opposite day! and you said 'no' which means 'Yes'!" Dib lied.**

"**And you said its opposite day when its opposite day isn't until what you humans call Christmas. Besides, if you don't say it's opposite day, then it is." Zim said, using his 'opposite day' skills. On Irk, every Gehunmer 60 –which is December 25 on Earth- is opposite day, so every Irken is talented when it comes to things like that.**

"**What?" Dib was confused. **

"**Figure it out. Somewhere else other then here!" Zim snapped, pushing Dib and Bod into the elevator with the last of his strength. **

"**Hey!" Dib protested. Bod put up more of a fight, putting his hands out in front of him to resist going into the elevator. Zim Squeedly Spooch gave another loud growl to warn them all that Zim was about to get sick again a moment before it happened. **

"**EWWW!" Dib and Bod exclaimed at the same time.**

"**Uuuugggghhhh. Don't yell…go away and leave me alone." Zim moaned. He didn't need a doctor to tell him he had Irken Flu. **

"**Ahhh….c'mon just please let us watch you call your leaders!" Dib pleaded, though he sounded less sure now. **_**Does this human ever know when to stop! I don't feel good, and want to be left alone!**_** Zim thought.**

"**Dib-monkey, just **_**leave me alone!**_** I don't feel good, and want nothing more then to lay down. Im not calling the Tallests tonight, nor will I be planning anything. Just go away!" Zim sighed.**

"…**.fine, **_**Zim**_**. I'll leave…for now. But when you feel all safe and…uh….comfortable, I'll be there messing stuff up and uh…something!" Dib hissed before the elevator took Dib, Bod, and Zim back upstairs. Bod stood in the middle, though he was slightly leaning away from the alien.**

**Zim remained standing until he was sure Dib and Bod were gone. Dragging his feet, he made his way back to the couch, sense he didn't feel like going all the way back to his underground base to get to his bed. **

**As he lay down, Gir came rocketing out of the kitchen screaming at the top of his….uh…vocal box.**

"**GIR! Be quiet!" Zim snapped.**

"**Awww….but I wanna scream." Gir whined.**

"**I don't feel good, Gir. Be quiet." Zim hissed as he snuggled into the couch seeking warmth.**

"**Awww…Master, do ya wanna blanky? I get you one if you want one, Master." Gir offered. He seemed to understand what Zim was saying for once. Before Zim could answer, Gir flew off and returned with a big, fluffy, red blanket. Gir wrapped it around Zim gently and quickly.**

"**Thank you, Gir." Zim yawned as he fell into a deep sleep.**

**ON THE MASSIVE:**

**TALLEST RED'S POV**

**Red paced back in forth. The servants were late. They should have been here with healers by now. Purple was suffering, sick with some unknown illness the struck a bad time. (Red only thinks of Purple as a friend and co-leader! This is not a RAPR!)**

**Suddenly the door burst open and healers raced in. they stopped when they saw the Red standing there, his face twisted with rage. Tallest Red was one of those Tallests who don't like people being late. **

"**Uh….My Tallest, its my fault we were late….entirely!" one of the healers stammered. **

"**If Tallest Purple wasn't on his way to his deathbed, and I wasn't as fair as a leader as I am, I would have had you exiled now. I don't care if you have to work overtime, just fix Purple!" Red snapped.**

"**Yes sir!" all the healers said at once, and ran off to do what they could to ease Purple's pain, and help him live longer.**

**ON EARTH:**

**ZIM'S POV:**

**After a short nap, Zim woke up in more pain then before. If his Squeedly Spooch ever hurt more, then he sure didn't remember it! It was **_**killing**_** him! He was positive there wasn't a more painful pain in the pain filled world. He yawned and pulled the blankets closer to his face.**

"**Gir, I need you to get me one of those water bottles that are next to the fridge. Make sure it's the Blue-Raspberry-Banana. The other kinds make me sick." Zim requested. There was no answer. **

"**Gir?" again, he was greeted by silence. **

"**Computer, where's Gir?" Zim asked.**

"**Dib and Bod got in again and took him." Computer sighed.**

"**Ugh." Zim groaned as he pulled himself up and walked into his kitchen. He was about to grab a water bottle, when he remembered this stuff makes him fall into the deepest sleep imaginable. He sigh, and turned around to the trash-can-elevator where he got dressed in warmer cloths. He was freezing. **

**He was so cold; he had goose-bumps and was shivering. His teeth chattering, he walked back outside his base. It was about midnight, and h had to find Gir. If this case of the flu was as bad as the one he had around Impending Doom 1, he would become to weak to get out of bed, and if that happened, he needed as much help as he could get from. Computer wasn't enough.**

_**WHILE I WAS TYPING THIS, I REMEMBERED THIS REALLY GOOD STORY I READ –THE VERY FIRST FANFICTION I EVER READ THAT WAS 27 CHAPTERS LONG AND IT TOOK 5 HOURS FOR ME TO READ THE WHOLE THING- AND I WANNA MAKE THIS STORY LIKE IT!**_


	2. THE PLAN

_**AS I SAID IN THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, I REMEMBERED THIS REALLY GOOD STORY, AND IM GONNA MAKE THIS ONE SOMEWHAT LIKE IT.I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME OF IT, BUT I CANT FIND IT ANYMORE. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**_

CHAPTER 2

THE PLAN

Zim was sluggish as he dragged his feet down the block, and over to Dib's house. Once he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Dib! Give me Gir back!" Zim yelled, then stepped back to wait for the Dib to answer the door. He had his arms crossed, as if he was hugging himself to keep warm. Dib answered the door, yawning.

"Zim, its one in the morning. What do you want?" Dib grumbled. but then he noticed Zim's shivering and must have been able to hear his teeth chattering.

"Awww, is the wittle zim cold?" Dib sneered.

"Just shut up and give me Gir." Zim shivered uncontrollably.

"Why should I! I could use him as proof! Then they wont be able to call me crazy!" Dib yelled, pointing at Zim.

"DIB! Shut up! Im trying to sleep!" Gaz yelled from somewhere upstairs.

"Dib, just give me Gir. How do you know whoever you show him to won't just think you made him yourself?" Zim growled.

"Uhh….they wont! I'll find some way to make it clear that I didn't make him!" Dib vowed.

Zim shivered some more. "Just give me my robot."

"NEVER!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs, making Zim's head hurt and Gaz come storming down the stairs.

"DIIBB! I SAID SHUT UP!" Gaz snapped, punching Dib in the stomach. Gaz turned back to Zim.

"Take your stupid robot. He wont shut up."

"HI MASTER!" Gir screamed.

"Gir, don't scream. Come." Zim ordered, turning and walking away. Back at the base, Zim got a water bottle –being sure it was Blue-Raspberry-Banana– and walked down to his bed deep in his base.

As soon as the water bottle was empty, and Zim was covered in blankets (though he was still cold), he was about to fall asleep. That was until he got a call.

"Transfer to the main….main screen." He yawned.

With a few beeps the Computer turned on the screen and Tak popped up. Though Zim had a small and secret crush on her, he didn't want to see her right now.

"What now?" he grumbled.

"Lard Nar came up with a plan for the invasion of the Massive. He wants to come….WAKE UP!" Tak began, only to find Zim had fallen asleep. Zim jumped up.

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever." Zim yawned.

"Are you okay?" Tak asked, seeing how wrapped up Zim was and how he was shivering.

"Im fine. just cold." Zim lied, though his voice was 'stuffy'.

"No you're not. You're sick." Tak stated just as Zim's Squeedly Spooch growled, and he threw up again. Tak looked worried.

"We'll be there tomorrow morning." Tak sighed. the screen turned black. After that, Zim was able to sleep….

"Zim! Wake up!" a female's voice sounded near Zim's antennae and he felt someone shaking him gently.

"ugh…5 more minutes." Zim moaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on! Lard Nar's waiting!" Tak snapped, shaking him harder. He pushed her away, and looked up.

"Don't shake me." He protested, sitting up and 'hugging' himself again. The air was cold, and he was shivering again. He pulled the blankets back up onto him.

tak seemed amused. "I'll make sure Lard Nar gives you a room with a heater."

Zim didn't answer, but followed Tak out of his base, leaving the blankets behind. Gir found Mimi and started to play tag with her. Lard Nar meet the four at the door to the ship.

"Little cold there, Zim?" Lard Nar teased in a playful way.

"Just leave me alone." Zim groaned.

Lard Nar seemed a little surprised by the harshness in Zim's voice. Zim, though stubborn and annoying at times, was Lard Nar's best friend.

Zim yawned and followed the others into the Resisty's ship and away they went, back to the moon, which was where they were going to stay for a while so Zim could make the plan better.

The Resisty, you see, was trying to free Irk from the Tallests rule. And Zim was second n charge and good with the battle plans. His plans never failed.

"So," Lard Nar began. "My idea is if we attack from the back of the Massive, we might be able to sneak into the Tallests' snack room and poison their food. From there, they will be weak, and the Empire will be confused and worried, making them stupid. We could attack while the Tallests are sick."

Zim sighed. He didn't want to talk about battle plans right now.

"I like the plan, but there are a few problems. One, the Empire won't be stupid and worried. The Control Brains would just lie to them. Two, the Tallests have guards all over the snack room, so no one can get in there. And Three, im tired and don't feel good." Zim yawned.

"We have a spare room down the hall to the left. You can stay there." Lard Nar pointed down the hall. Zim nodded his thanks and walked the way Lard Nar pointed. Once he found the room, and opened the door, he suddenly ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

TAKS POV:

Tak heard sick-noises coming from the room Zim disappeared in. _poor Zim….wait, what am I thinking! I HATE that little monster! _Tak scolded herself for feeling sorry for him as she followed Lard Nar to the main control room. _Why do I feel guilty about leaving Zim in that room alone…._

ZIM'S POV:

Once he finished throwing up, she made his way to small bed that was across the room from the bathroom. He was still cold, and there were no blankets in this room.

"Gir, fetch me some blankets." Zim yawned.

"Yes Sir!" Gir obeyed, in duty mode.

LARD NAR'S POV:

Out of what seemed like no where, a little robot came crashing through the hall way and coiled with Lard Nar.

"Hey! You're da friend of my Master! Master don't feel good, and he's cold, so I go get him blankets! Do you know where the fluffy blankets are?" Gir squealed.

"Fluffy blankets? Uhh…no. Shloonktapooxis might." Lard Nar was so confused. Poor Lard Nar.

"Okkie Dokkie!" Gir laughed, then took off in so random direction. Lard Nar shook his head. _How does Zim put up with that robot?_ He wondered as he went to find Tak. He found her in the kitchen, which was were she spent most her time, sense she was in charge of the cooking.

"Tak, I have a different job for you." He announced.

"About time. Working in this kitchen is getting annoying." Tak sighed and stopped wiping the counter.

"I want you to take care of Zim until he's better." Lard Nar ordered. Tak didn't look too happy about that.

"There is no way im taking care of that little defective!" she growled.

"I know you hate him…wait, you're a defective too. That's why you joined the Resisty….oh, never mind. But you have to take care of him until he's better. He's important to the newest plan, and he's needed if we ever want to succeed in this war." Lard Nar said sternly. Tak seemed to think for a while.

"Fine." she hissed, then walked off to find Zim.

TAK'S POV:

She couldn't believe Lard Nar was going to make her take care of some filthy creature! She hated Zim! She sighed as she got to the door. The minute she walked in, she saw Zim curled up on the couch, with a blanket that look fuzzier the fuzzy itself, sleeping. There was a small amount of drool hanging out of his mouth and he was snoring loudly.

She walked over and slapped him, making him jump nearly three feet in the air.

"Tak! What are you doing here?" Zim demanded.

"Master! Do ya like the blankety?" Gir screamed.

"How many times are you going to ask that?" Zim questioned.

"I don't know….HEY! THE MONKEY IS ON!" Gir screamed and pointed to the TV. Zim rubbed his eyes.

"Lard Nar told me I have to take care of you until that stupid flu of yours goes away." Tak grumbled.

She didn't get the reaction she thought she would from Zim. Zim being Zim in all, she would think he would start screaming that he didn't need taking care of. **(A/N: hey, anyone notice that when you spell 'taking' if you take the 'ing' off it, it spells 'tak'? same with 'Kat' when its spelled with a 'k'.)**

Instead, Zim merely looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. _Maybe he's just too stupid or tired…_she thought. They sat in silence; Tak was on a chair across the room and Zim was falling asleep on the couch, his gentle snoring echoing throughout the room. It wasn't long until Tak fell asleep herself.

She woke hours later to the sound of Zim's vomiting. She looked up and felt…bad for him. And she hated him! How can she feel bad for a stupid defective! But, she's a defective too. She sighed and got Zim a blue-raspberry-banana water bottle thing, sense she already knew he liked those.

He was asleep in a few seconds. Tak left the room for some fresh air, only to return a few seconds later and find Zim struggling to keep a large book shelf from crushing him. He was on his back, on the ground, glass shattered around him and he was bleeding from his eye, which was swelling. Glass must have gotten into it.

"A little help, please?" he growled through clenched teeth when he saw Tak standing there. She ran over and lifted it enough for him to crawl out from under it.

"How'd that fall?" she asked as she put it down.

Zim shrugged. "I don't know. I heard someone calling me from over there but once I got there, the self thing fell on me." He seemed dazed; as if he was more confused then he was letting show. But he just wandered back over to the couch, and fell asleep.

In the meantime, Tak called the Resisty's healers and they fixed his eye.

…..

THE NEXT DAY….

ZIM'S POV:

"Gir! Get me a soda!"

Zim's voiced echoed through the halls.

"Yes Master!" Gir switched into duty mood for a second, and flew off. Zim had gotten better the other day because the shock almost being killed by a book shelf of doom really made his PAK work better for some reason.

"So, Lard Nar, whats this plan of yours again?" Zim asked, looking back over to his friend.

"My idea is if we attack from the back of the Massive, we might be able to sneak into the Tallests' snack room and poison their food. From there, they will be weak, and the Empire will be confused and worried, making them stupid. We could attack while the Tallests are sick." Lard Nar repeated his plan.

"Ok, the problem with that is that the Tallests love their snacks so much they keep guards outside the snack room. And the PAK will make them better, and detect the poison before they eat it. But it's a good start." Zim said.

"Do ya have any ideas? I wanna get this over with as soon as possible." Lard Nar sighed. It shocked Zim to remember that Lard Nar was much older then Zim and Vortians only live to 150. Lard Nar was about 145.

"We could send Gir onto the Massive and have him full of a snack from Earth called 'Chocolate' which is like Arafer, and it even has the same smell, so the PAK wont sense the poisons in it. I tried it once, and it almost killed me. And I only had a little bit of! So…WAIT! I gotta a better plan! If we switch the orders of Arafer for 'The Day Of The Tallests', which is when everyone has Arafer, and switch it with chocolate, the whole Irken race will be sick, and we can lead a full attack. I know a human on Earth who would most likely love to attack Irkens, and I know where he lives. We can get our secret members here for the attack." Zim explained.

Lard Nar seemed shocked by how good this plan was. _but how can it not be good? Me, the mighty ZIIMM! Made it. Yes, it's the perfect plan!_ Zim thought.

"Ok. Lets give it a shot." Lard Nar nodded.


	3. ALLIES

_**MOLLY1002 POINTED OUT THAT THIS WILL BE MY FIRST ZATR! ….WAIT, I DIDN'T SAY THAT EARILER DID I? OOPPS….WELL, THIS IS GOING TO BE A DEPRESSING ZATR, THOUGH THERE WILL NOT BE MUCH ZATR…JUST…SLIGHT ZATR. AND IT WILL ONLY LAST A FEW CHAPTERS. BUT PLESE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS, SENSE I CHOOSE A BAD NAME FOR THIS STORY AND NOT EVERYONE IS GOING TO THINK IT'S A GOOD STORY WHEN THEY MIGHT LIKE IT!**_

**CHAPTER 3**

**ALLIES**

Zim's POV

the next day Zim and Tak were sent to Earth to accomplish a few parts of the plan. Neither one spoke. They were going to have to fake Zim's death and somehow talk Dib into helping them with the rest of the plan.

Zim yawned in boredom. It was that yawn that gave him in idea.

"Hey Tak, with the whole. 'fake my death thing' why don't we make it look like im sleeping, and when you contact the Tallests tell them you gave me this sleeping pill thing, and say that way it will hurt more we 'kill me' because the sleep pill thingy makes it impossible for me to fight back?" Zim suggested, his voice sounding like sandpaper on a chalkboard.

Tak gave him a weird look, most likely because of his voice.

"Sore throat." He sighed.

"Oh. Well, that is a good plan….i guess." Tak nodded, feeling as awkward as Zim.

They landed at Zim's base, and set up for the 'faking of Zim's death' part of the plan. Tak strapped him to a table that was slightly tilted upwards and made herself look annoyed and angry, while Gir jumped in a jar of rabid weasels and Mimi sat next to Tak while Zim acted to be asleep. Tak pressed the button that would call the Tallests.

"What?" Red sighed. Purple was nowhere in sight.

"I've captured Zim. I snuck into his base and gave him a sleeping pill so he cant fight back. I thought I'd let my Tallests watch me kill him." Tak said.

"Oh….good plan, Tak. After this you will certainly become an Invader." Red growled. He pulled out a video camera and started taping it as Tak started to pretend to hit Zim. Zim played along perfectly, making it completely believable. He grunted every time he was 'hit', and made sure to make the fake blood pour out of him faster with each 'hit'.

"Woohoo! Die Zim, Die!" Red cheered. Tak twitched an antenna as the signal for Zim to play dead.

"Ugh…." He moaned, making it seem like he was in pain as he held his breath and stopped all movement, thankful that his PAK would give him air.

"YEAH! Zim's dead! WOOOHOOO!" Red exclaimed happily. There were cheers in the background from any other Irkens in the room.

"Return when you're ready, _Invader_ Tak." Red said as he put the video camera away.

"Yes my Tallest." Tak nodded. She waited until the screen went black before tapping Zim boot, which made him open his eyes again and crawl out of the straps that tied him down.

"Wow. Good job with the acting. Though you did hit me a few times." Zim stated, rubbing his head where a bump was forming.

"Well, I had to stay with you when you had that flu, so that's my revenge. Now lets go get Dib." Tak answered.

"YOU'RE AFTER REVENGE?" Zim joked, remembering when he had to act before when he was on Earth.

Laughing, the two Irken made their way outside with Gir and Mimi running ahead of them.

"Master! You need your disguise on!" Gir yelled, blocking the door. Zim, still laughing a little at how out-of-charter he had to act like, slipped his disguise on. Gir moved, and handed Zim a leash that was around Gir's neck, so it would look like zim was walking his 'dog' and Mimi just followed Tak quietly.

Dib's large house came into view after the two passed a few blocks. Dib was sitting on the front porch, looking bored.

"Dib!" Tak called, sense Zim just stood there, glaring at a butterfly that was flying around his head, until Gir jumped up and ate it.

Dib looked up. "Tak! What are you doing here! I thought you were blown into space by Zim!" Dib explained, jumping up and pointing a finger at her.

"I'll be the one explaining things, Dib-human. Come. And don't interrupt." Zim growled. Dib reluctantly followed, seeing as it was something better to do then sit outside alone. Zim lead them all into the woods by the outskirts of town. They sat on the ground in a circle, even Gir settling down. _That robot behaves better around Mimi then around me…._Zim thought before he began.

"Everything you know about me is wrong, Dib. I wasn't sent to invade this planet, I was exiled to it. But I had to act like I was trying to invade it, and act stupid to fool the Tallests. And Tak's plan didn't work on purpose. Really, me and Tak are part of a resistance called the Resisty, and are planning an attack on the Massive. We have allies all over the galaxy, and even some hiding on Earth in the most unsuspected place.

Currently, we need to find out how much Arafer the Tallests ordered for Day Of The Tallests, and replace it all with chocolate, but no one can find out how to hack into their information thingy, and none of out allies know how much. You know technology better then most humans, and we need you to join us." Zim explained.

"Wait, so I did all that research for nothing? and you didn't call me a name! You only called me 'Dib' and didn't add the 'filth' or 'human' or anything!" Dib exclaimed rather loudly.

"Well, no you didn't do all that research for nothing. It helped see how you were with technology, and as I said before, the whole time I was here, I was acting. I was never really going to destroy the Earth." Zim sighed.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Zim?"

"Stupid human! Are you going to help or not! We don't have all day, and I'm getting hungry!" Zim snapped.

"That's more like the Zim I know. But if I help you, will you and your kind leave Earth alone?" Dib asked.

"Yes, Dib. That's the whole reason we're taking down the Tallests and the Control Brains! We're planning to put this universe back into peaceful existence." Zim sighed.

"Then I will. I guess…" Dib answered, a determined look overcoming his face.

"Tak will teach you what you have to know, but I don't think you'll have a problem with the others." Zim said as holes opened up in trees, and Irken crawled out. There were about 20 of them.

DIB'S POV:

Dib looked at the Irkens who came out. One had eyes the size of an Irkens, but they weren't a solid color, they were more like human eyes. Her skin was a lighter green and her curled antennae were short and drooped down like human hair. Dib guessed she was part human, or some creature that looked like humans….

_**IM HOPING ON MAKING THIS INTO AT LEAST A 25 CHAPTER STORY, SO SORRY IF SOME OF THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT…. AND I MIGHT NOT UPDATE ANY OF MY OTHERS UNTIL THIS ONE IS DONE, AND I ONLY HAVE 3 MORE DAYS UNTIL I GO TO COLORADO FOR A VACATION AND WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANYTHING….I'LL GET UP AS MUCH AS I CAN IN THE MEAN TIME! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. COMPUTER HACKING

_**OK, I SAID BEFORE I WAS GOING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN, SO THAT'S WHAT IM GONNA DO! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**COMPUTER HACKING**_

ZIM'S POV:

It was a few days after Dib agreed to join the Resisty. Tak was teaching Dib the basics he needed to know to be accepted by the others, and Zim was sitting down with his half-sister, Angi (An-gee).

"If you like her, you should tell her before she falls for someone else." Angi insisted.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same about me? Not only will that be completely embarrassing, but I don't think I'd be able to concentrate after that. On anything." Zim pointed out.

"Well, that's better then seeing her fall in love with another guy, isn't it? Its now or never, Zim, now or never." Angi said sternly.

"I don't know…." Zim said slowly, nervousness in his eyes.

"Go!" Angi snapped, pushing Zim up then over to Tak with so much force that he crashed into her and the two fell.

"Zim! What in the name of Irk are you doing!" Tak snapped.

"Sorry! Angi pushed me…." Zim apologized, reaching down and helping her up.

"Now move! You interrupted what I was teaching Dib!" Tak growled.

"Wait, if you'll just listen…." His voiced trailed off as she pushed past him and walked away, leaving him staring after her with his antennae drooping. He walked slowly, and saddly, back to Angi.

"Told you she wouldn't listen." He grumbled.

…..

LATER THAT NIGHT

Zim sat on the bed in his base, while all the others found their own spots to sleep at. Dib had returned to his house, sense they didn't have to leave and go back to the moon for another week. He watched Tak make her way through the crowd and towards the top floor of the base. Once she was out of sight, he leaped up and followed.

Zim found her sitting in the backyard, looking at the stars. He sat down next to her, and turned to face her. The stars reflected in her purple eyes, glittering like moonlight on the surface of the ocean, which Zim had to admit was beutyful.

"Hey Tak…" he said to get her attention.

"What do you want, Zim?" she hissed.

He gulped. "i…uh…was going to tell you that i…. sorta… ummm…_like_ you?" he bit his lip, expecting to be punched in the face. But nothing happened.

"Uhh…Tak?"

she turned to him. "What?" she pulled antennae-phones away from her antennae.

"You didn't hear anything I just said?" Zim's eye twitched.

"No, I didn't." she hissed.

Zim growled in frustration. "Look Tak, I _really_ like you! More then you know! and not just a 'friend-like' but a…." his voice failed him, and he looked away, really expecting to be hit. After a few minutes, nothing hit him. _but she could just be waiting until I turn around so she can hit me in the face…_ he thought until she said, "Zim, I sorta feel the same…"

Zim spun around and found himself with his lips pressed against Tak's. her eyes were closed tightly, and pretty soon, so were his. They withdrew for air, and gazed at each other, new feeling shining within their eyes.

They left together, holding hands, and re-entered the room and only let go when they had to head toward there beds. Zim slept better then he had in days that night, knowing that Tak loved him.

…..

the end of the week came rather quickly, Tak continuing to train Dib, Zim thinking over the rest of the plan, and Gir eating tacos and playing with Mimi. The Resisty's new ship –which was much, much bigger then the old one- came into view early that morning, and everyone streamed into it.

"We have the human who will be able to hack into the Massive's computer, and from there we need to get the chocolate. But I noticed a problem with my plan: the PAK will cure the poison once it's in the Irken. My PAK didn't, because im a 'defective', thought the others aren't." Zim said as he walked next to Lard Nar.

"Then we'll attack on the day they eat the chocolate, and destroy the Tallests and Control Brains faster then we were going to." Lard Nar declared.

"Ok, I can see that being possible. We have 3 months until 'Day Of The Tallests. They order the Arafer early, to make sure it gets to them on time. We have to ready to attack in 3 months." Zim declared.

"Go get your human-friend, and meet me in the meeting room." Lard Nar ordered. Zim nodded, and turned off to find Dib and Tak. He found them with Angi; Tak and Angi were trying to explain the full plan to Dib, who just didn't get it.

"Dib! Come with me. Tak, Angi, Lard Nar is calling a meeting, and I think you two should come." Zim called over. The others walked over to him, and they walked hurriedly to the meeting room. When they entered, Lard Nar, Shloonktapooxis, Spleenk, and a few Irkens all sat in floating chairs at a very big table. Zim sat in-between Dib and Tak while Angi sat on the other side of Dib.

"Ok, human, you are the first human to join the Resisty. Congratulations." A little confetti flew around Dib. He looked annoyed.

"Now, down to business, Zim has told me you know technology and even broke through the firewalls he had on his computers. The Tallests, leaders of the Irken empire, have similar ones, yet no one can break through them. you do you think you'll be able to?" Lard Nar said, looking intensely at the human. Everyone else turned and looked at him.

"I might…." He murmured.

"Well, I guess that's good enough. If you can, then you have to find out how much Arafer the Tallests are ordering so we can replace it with Chocolate and attack in 3 months. There is some other vital information you need to find, but Azock will explain that to you." Lard Nar motioned toward a strong looking Irken with green eyes. Dib nodded.

"Then let the hacking begin. Lets see how good you are at this. by the way, Zim is second in charge, and the one in charge of all the battle plans. Ask him if you have any questions. If he cant answer, or you cant find him, then ask me. But if he's sleeping, feel free to wake him up!" Lard Nar said the last part as a joke.

"Hey! I don't sleep all the time!" Zim protested.

"Meeting dismissed." Lard Nar ignored the protest. "And I want Zim and Dib to stay behind."

When the others left, Lard Nar turned back toward Zim and Dib.

"Now human, I have a map you might need for the new ship. Zim said despite your large head you wont be able to remember all the passage ways around here." Lard Nar held out a piece of paper. Dib took it and looked at it.

"Wow. This ship is bigger on the inside, then on the outside." He mused.

"Duh. Really, humans are retards!" Zim teased, pushing Dib off his chair.

"HEY!" Dib protested.

Later that day….

Zim and Lard Nar watched in shock as Dib sat at a computer chair and within seconds had hacked into the Massive's computer.

"You're pretty good with computers there, Human." Azock complemented.

"My name's Dib, not 'Human'." Dib was getting annoyed at everyone calling him 'Human'.

"This is going better then I thought." Lard Nar stated, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Shush! Don't say that! Don't you watch the movies or read the books! Every time someone says that, something wrong happens!" Zim snapped playfully slapping Lard Nar on the back of his head.

"Ok, Ok. Then this isn't going as easy as I thought it would." Lard Nar replied.

Zim shook his head in mock shame. But how could he act sad or anything other then happy! They just hacked in the Tallests computer and knew how much Arafer they were ordering!

_**THERE YA HAVE IT! CHAPTER 4! THOUGH PROGRESS MAY BE SLOWER THEN I PLANNED…MY OLDEST OF 3 CATS, LEAFY, WENT MISSING ABOUT 3 WEEKS AGO, AND I JUST BACK FROM NORHT CARALINA YESTERDAY, AND I WANNA TRY TO FIND HER. I MISS MY KITTY…=*(**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY!**_


	5. DANGER BEHIND EVERY CORNER

_**MOST OF THE UPDATING FOR THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY BE AT NIGHT UNTIL EAITHER LEAFY COMES HOME, OR IM TOLD SHE'LL NEVER COME BACK. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!**_

_**CHPATER 5**_

_**DANGER AROUND EVERY CORNER**_

AZOCKS POV:

Azock was walking along the halls, minding his own business. Everything was going good so far. And Zim and Tak had been spending much more time together. Though Azock wished he was Zim. Tak was beutyful, and Azock wanted her to himself. His antennae pricked. He heard something.

"Azock…." A voice from in the shadows hissed. Azock spun around, and found himself with a spider leg through his chest. He fell to the ground, dead. An evil chuckle was heard, before a shadow moved quickly across the hall, and into a different room….

ZIM'S POV:

Zim tapped his foot impatiently. Azock was supposed to meet him about 30 minutes ago! where was he? He heard a chuckle down the come from a hall, and wandered over to see where it came from. He knew that laugh, but he couldn't put his claw on it. The minute he turned down the hall, he found himself with the point of a spider leg not 1 inch from his throat.

"Hello, Zim…" a voice hissed. He knew that voice. Not only was it the one who called him to the bookshelf, but it was an old friend of his.

"What are you doing Skoodge?" Zim cautioned, gulping as his friend slipped from the ceiling and stood in front of Zim.

"Oh, nothing. Now, if you want to live, tell me. Where. Is. Tak." He growled.

"Why do you want to know?" Zim asked as Skoodge slid his spider leg closer to Zim's neck so it was scraping the skin and started bringing it around to leave a scar in his neck.

"The Tallests are looking for her. I'm going to bring her to them." Skoodge said slyly.

"Where's Azock?" Zim question, ignoring Skoodge's request for Tak.

"Oh, you mean that computer worker? Lets just say I out him out of his misery." Was the answer Zim got.

"Tak's on Earth. She went there to take care of something." Zim lied carefully.

"That's all I need to know. oh, and Zim? If you're lying, I will kill your little resistance, one by one, starting with you." Skoodge warned before slipping back into the shadows.

_**I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTER. BUT I WANNA GET AS MANY CHAPTERS AS POSSIBLE! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. NIGHTMARE

_**OK, THIS IS THE 3**__**RD**__** CHAPTER TONIGHT! WOO! IM ON A ROLL! AND ITS ONLY 12:55 AT NIGHT! I STILL HAVE 'TIL ABOUT 1 OR 2 IN THE MORNING AND MAYBE LATER UNTIL I DECIDE TO GO TO BED! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**NIGHTMARE**_

ZIM'S POV:

Zim paced back and fourth, worried. Skoodge would find out that he had lied, and he would be mad. The room was dark, and he getting tired. But what about Tak? Did Skoodge find out he had been lied to already? H turned around, only find himself with a spier-leg to his neck again, and Skoodge's pink eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Where is she, really?" Skoodge hissed.

"I don't know…last I saw her, she was on her way to Earth." Zim gulped.

"NO SHE ISN'T! YOU'RE LYING!" Skoodge snapped.

"What! Me? Lie? To you? Why, I would never!" Zim explained, acting to be shocked, though he was shocked he knew that Zim was lying.

"Don't try to lie me, Zim. I know you. I spent years pretending to be your friend, and I learned all your tricks. Good-bye!" Skoodge said before jabbing his spider-leg deep into Zim's throat….

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Zim slowly opened his eyes. He saw surrounded in light. As his vision cleared, he saw Tak, Dib, Gir, and Mimi surrounding a bed he was laying on.

"Wha…what happened?" Zim asked when he found his voice.

"Someone stabbed your throat. You're lucky you're alive, Alien-scum." Dib answered.

"Skoodge! He's the one who stabbed me! And he's after Tak! He knows she's…." His voice caught in his throat when he saw that the spot Tak was once in, was empty.

Dib looked shocked. Gir and Mimi had disappeared too.

"Gir? Mimi? Tak?" Zim called. No answer. He exchanged a glance with Dib, fear filling both boys' eyes. This wasn't good.

MEANWHILE….

TAK'S POV:

"Who are you! What do you want with me?" Tak demanded, looking around the room for the kidnapper. There were no windows at all in this room. Just utter darkness, and it was small. It soon dawned on her that this was a closet.

"Shush my dear Tak. You wont be mad in a second. I'll make all the anger go away." A voice from the shadows hissed. Pink eyes gleamed in the darkness and within seconds, Skoodge was in front of her, a wild look in his eyes. He kept coming closer to her, and she was cornered into a wall. A smile crept it's way onto his face as he started playing with Tak cloths…and it all went black…

she woke up hours later, her head pounding. She was in a tube.

"Now, this will take longer…." Skoodge growled as he pressed a few buttons…..

THAT NIGHT:

ZIM'S POV:

Zim had to sleep in the healers chamber that night, just to be sure his neck healed the right way. His was restless all night, unable to sleep, to worried about Tak. He was tossing and turning all night. Each time he fell asleep, nightmares haunted him. he muttered things like 'Tak, come back' and ' Skoodge betray me' or 'don't hurt her' and 'it my fault. Blame me' And last but not least, 'I love you'. He woke up screaming, after having a nightmare where Tak was killed by the Tallest and blood ran down her body and onto the broken bodies of Gir and Mimi.

"Whats wrong? I heard you all the way from my room." Lard Nar yawned, walking into the room.

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare." Zim shuddered.

"You sure?" Lard Nar asked. Zim nodded. _That nightmare meant something…but what?_ Zim thought as Lard Nar left the room.

He lay awake the rest of that night, lost in thought. What did this nightmare mean? Where was Tak now? And who was next?

_**THERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT…OR A LOTA SHORT….PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. HALFDEAD

_**YEAH! WOOHOO! OK, I KNOW CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SHORT, BUT THERE WILL BE A LOT OF CHAPTERS (HOPEFULLY)…..REVIEW!**_

CHAPTER 7

HALF-DEAD

ZIM'S POV:

Later the next day, Zim was wandering around the ship, checking on how things were going, and what had be sped up, fixed, or slowed down. Azock's body had been burned sense they couldn't bury him. A sour smell had been floating around for hours, and something under that smell was similar to the sent of someone….

Zim ignored it and continued walking, on his way to see how Dib was doing with the computers sense Azock had been killed. But as he passed one of the many bathrooms on the ship, the smell suddenly became overpowering. He tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside.

Determined to see what was making that smell, he shot the door with a laser, making a huge hole in the door. The smell was much, much, stronger. But not even the cut on his neck from Skoodge was as painful as the sight that greeted him. Tak lay on the ground, a pool of blood around her whole body, her cloths on her sloppy, and ripped. Her eyes were closed, and she was the cause of the horrid smell.

"LARD NAR! ANGI!" zim yelled. The Vortain and Irken-human came running through the door, and skidded to halt when they saw Tak laying there.

"It was Skoodge. He did terrible things to her." Zim relized out loud.

"But she put up a good fight. Come look at this." Angi said, her voice quiet with shock. She was pointing at a lump of green and pink, and when Zim looked closer, he recognized Skoodge. He was pretty beat up.

As zim looked closer at Skoodge's body and relized something….terrible. Skoodge had 'did it' with Tak.

_Im gonna kill him!_ Zim thought as anger flared up in him like a fire.

"Angi, take Tak to the healers. Zim, help me take Skoodge and put him in the cage Fishy used to be in before he died." Lard Nar ordered. Angi picked up Tak and hurried off to find the healers, while Zim and Lard Nar carried Skoodge over to the cage. They made sure to put him in there in a VERY uncomfortable position before they left to clean the blood from the floor as to not scare the other members of the Resisty.

Once it was cleaned, Zim continued his walk to see how Dib was doing in the computers. He found Dib with his head on the keyboard, mouth open a little, and snoring. _Stupid humans and their need for sleep._ Zim thought as he shook his head. He walked over and shook Dib roughly to wake him up.

"Wha….ugh, 30 more minutes….." Dib groaned.

"Dib-Filth! Wake up and go the room Lard Nar gave to you if you're going to sleep!" Zim snapped, making Dib jump.

"ZIM! What the heck? I was sleeping!" Dib growled.

"Exactly. Now if you're going to sleep, go to your bed." Zim hissed, glaring at the human. He was no mood to argue.

Grumbling to himself, Dib stalked out of the room and disappeared in the halls and into his bed. Zim on the other hand, headed for the healers room to check on Tak, and see if she would be ok.

_**I KNOW ITS SHORT! BUT BEAR WITH ME! MY CAT IS LOST, AND I SPEND LOTS OF MY TIME LOOKING FOR HER, AND NOW MY DOG IS STARTING TO LIMP, AND I LEAVE FOR COLORADO IN 2 DAYS! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! IT MIGHT GIVE ME THE ENERGY TO LOOK HARDER FOR MY CAT SENSE AFTER I GET AN I.D THING FOR THE PLANE (IM ONLY 12 AND I'M FLYING ALONE, SO I NEED ONE), IM GOING TO PUT ON A JACKET, HAT, AND JEANS AND GOING INTO THE LOT AND SEE IF MY DOG CAN FIND MY CAT! **_

_**AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I WILL SEND MY YOUNGEST CAT, LUNA, TO EAT YOUR HEAD.**_

_**OBEY ME! AND MY OTHER TWO CATS WHO ARENT MISSING, LUNA AND SARAFINA, AND MY DOG (OTIS), TURTLE (EATER), MY TWO LEAPARD GETCOS (ZUMBLE AND ZEEZEE), AND MY LOST CAT (LEAFY GRASSY TREE BRANCH TAMATOE FLOWER…..UHHH...LEAFY FOR SHORT. HEY, I NAMED HER WHEN I WAS 3, OK!) **_

_**LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. BRAIN WASHED

_**OK, I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER, THOUGH IT MIGHT NOT WORK…..PLEASE ENJOY IT! AND REVIEW!**_

CHAPTER 8

BRAIN WASHED

TAK'S POV:

Tak woke up in pain. She had no idea where she was, what happened, or anything. All she could remember was someone laughing. Everything else was black….

ZIM'S POV:

Again, Zim slept badly that night, and after the first nightmare, he decided he would stay up that night, and work on something he had been working for some time now: a drawing book. Yes, he had a book of blank paper filled half-way with drawings of what life would be once the Tallests and Control Brains were gone. His current picture was of him kneeling on one knee in front of Tak.

The picture wasn't done yet. He started to work on drawing the ring he was going to give Tak after the battle, on the same day OF the battle (For an Irken, lets say that's romantic). So far, all he had was the outline of him and Tak, none of the face detail, color, or background.

This was the way he always drew; making the outline of the main view for the picture, then draw the background, background details, add the details into the main view of the picture, and last he would shade it in. this book knew no colors other then black, grey, and white.

Zim wasn't one to color pictures, only draw and shade them. and the pictures were always so realistic, and well drawn, it was as if time had put it there, not someone drawing. And yet, despite the magnificent drawings, no one ever saw it, other then Zim. Not even Gir knew Zim had it. And that's how Zim wanted it to stay until it was filled. And one day, he would fill it.

He stayed up all night, deep into his work. Drawing the details on the ring took him 4 hours, and it looked real! He had gotten up to the details on Tak's face. All he had left was his own face, which he had drawn enough times to know exactly how it looked with each emotion.

But as soon as he put his pencil back on the paper, his head hit the table, and he was asleep, snoring loudly. Two days without decent sleep and working hard in-between the days was taking it's toll.

LARD NAR'S POV:

"Zim! We're almost at Vort!" Lard Nar called from outside Zim's door. There was no answer, so he peeked inside, and saw Zim slumped over at his desk, fast asleep, with a little black book under his hand. he was snoring, and a little drool was slipping out of his mouth.

Lard Nar walked closer to get a better look at the book under Zim's hand, and what he saw shocked him. it was a picture of Zim on one knee, holding a very detailed ring, in front of Tak, who's eyes were _lit_ in a weird way. It took him only a second for Lard Nar to relize Zim drew this. _how did he make the eyes so perfect?_ Lard Nar wondered, amazed.

He shook Zim slightly. "Zim…" he whispered.

"nmmmmm…._zzzzzzzzzzz_" Zim didn't wake up, only shifted his position.

"Zim." Lard Nar shook him a little harder.

"mmmmmmmh….go away." Zim swatted a hand at Lard Nar with his eyes still closed.

"Zim, wake up and go to bed." Lard Nar said sternly, shaking Zim harder.

"Whaaaaat? Just leave me alone…._zzzzzzzzzzz_." Zim mumbled.

"Zim! You're going to hurt your back sleeping like that! Get up, and go to bed!" Lard Nar snapped.

"Nnnnnnnnnm…..why?" Zim still didn't open his eyes.

"You're going to hurt your back, now go to BED!" Lard Nar snapped louder.

Zim opened his eyes slowly. "Hmmmm?" he moaned.

"Go to bed." Lard Nar repeated a little more gently, seeing as his friend was worn out. Zim slid slowly out of the chair, and made his way to his bed, though he didn't even have his foot off the ground when he fell asleep. Literally. Zim landed half-way on the bed, already snoring.

_Man, did Zim sleep at all the last 3 weeks?_ Lard Nar sighed as he walked over to Zim and lifted the rest of him onto the bed. Even if he wasn't on the pillow, or under the covers, or anything, it was still better then him hurting his back and not being able to work for days. Irken's didn't have the strongest spine, and Lard Nar knew this.

ZIM'S POV:

Zim woke up about 4 hours after Lard Nar put him all the way on the bed. He was still tired, but from the first glance out the window, he knew they were on Vort. He saw Lard Nar talking with a few Vortians, along with a bunch of the other Resisty members, even Dib. Rubbing his eyes, Zim got up and took a quick glance into the mirror. His antennae were bent in all different directions and he had 'rings' around his eyes showing how very tired he was. he straitened his antennae before walking outside, and over to where Lard Nar was talking to some Vortain who Zim could care less about.

" 'bout time you got up!" Lard Nar stated when he noticed Zim.

"Hmmm." Zim yawned before putting his elbow on Lard Nar's shoulder. (**A/N: I got the elbow thing from what me and my friends, Starlight Comet and someone who doesn't have an account of here…we used to put our elbows on each others' shoulders all the time!)**

zim was about to fall asleep again, when he fell because Lard Nar had walked away. The Vortain spun around and laughed when he saw Zim pulling himself off the ground.

"Shut up, Lard Nar." Zim grumbled, though Lard Nar continued to laugh.

"Sorry, Zim. But its just so funny when you get tired enough to fall asleep when you're standing up!" Lard Nar laughed.

"But I've never fallen asleep when Im standing up." Zim was confused.

"Yes you did. A while ago I found you sleeping in the middle of the floor in the bathroom. Im pretty sure you were either going in, or coming out, but either way you were out cold!" Lard Nar said matter-of-factly.

Zim didn't answer. He had fallen asleep again. Standing up. On Vort. While Lard Nar was talking.

DIB'S POV:

Dib couldn't help but feel bad for Zim. For whatever reason, the little Irken hadn't slept in days.

"Want me to bring him back to his bed?" Dib offered.

"Nah. He'll wanna see how Tak is doing. Just bring him with us." Lard Nar ordered. Sighing, Dib picked Zim up and started to carry him over to Lard Nar.

They entered a building with lots of doors, and on one of the doors there was a sign that read 'Dangerous Criminals. Employs Only'. He guessed that was where Gir and Mimi took Skoodge. Turning his attention away from the door, he looked around and admired the work of these Aliens. Lard Nar lead them through endless halls and into a room where Tak lay on a bed, reading a book, and wearing a white hospital gown.

"Hello Tak." Lard Nar greeted. At the sound of Tak's name, Zim head shot up, and half of it collide with Dib's head, making him fall and bring Zim down with him.

"Get off me!" Zim snapped as he struggled to get out from under Dib. The human weighs more the Zim. Dib got up and brushed himself off.

"Man Zim, you have a hard head." Dib complained, rubbing his head where Zim's head hit it.

"You shouldn't be complaining! Your head is big _and_ hard!" Zim snapped, rubbing his own head. Tak could be heard laughing in the background.

ZIM'S POV:

He turned toward Tak, who still had a few cuts and asked, "Tak, are you ok?"

She looked at him weird, as if she was trying to remember something.

"Yeah, im fine, but do I know you?" she finally answered. zim thought she was joking, until he saw the truly confused look on her face.

"Of course you do. Im Zim, remember? We're in the Resisty together. Don't you remember?" Zim tried to keep the fear of losing her out of his voice.

"Sorry, but no. I don't remember you. Or anyone here. All I remember is being part of the Resisty." Tak shook her head. Zim's antennae drooped, and turned and slowly walked out of the room without another word, fighting tears. Tak didn't remember him. the one he loved, and spent so much time drawing, had no clue who he was.

DIB'S POV:

"Was I supposed to remember who he was?" Tak asked.

"Don't worry about it. He's just tired and upset." Lard Nar soothed.

"Why's he upset?" Tak asked.

"Because you don't remember him. you two were good friends, and worked together." Dib answered.

tak didn't reply. She still looked confused.

Lard Nar and Dib exchanged a look.

"Tak's been brainwashed." Dib concluded.

_**I HOPE THIS ON WAS LONGER! AND MAN, IS SKOODGE GONNA GET IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. REVENGE

_**CHAPTER THIS ONE WILL BE WEIRD. WHY WILL IT BE WEIRD? WELL, I DON'T KNOW. IM HYPER…..TURTLES!**_

CHAPTER 9

REVENGE

ZIM'S POV:

Zim walked through the halls, heading toward the door that said 'Dangerous Criminals. Employs Only'. He was mad, and Skoodge was who was going to see that rage. He pushed past the others walking down the hall, and slammed open the door to where he knew Skoodge was. he saw the fat Irken in the the corner of his cell, eating the food provided to the prisoners. Even the other prisoners in this room shut up when Zim came in, and they all scurried back, seeing the rage lighting Zim's eyes.

"Skoodge! You filthy excuse for a living being! What did you do to Tak!" Zim shouted, making Skoodge jump up in surprise.

"Me? Hurt Tak? Why, I would never?" Skoodge said in a mocking tone.

Zim's spider-legs flung out from behind him, slipped through the bars of the prison cell, and pinned Skoodge to the wall. There was scared murmuring from the other prisoners.

"What did you do to her? And don't try to lie, you filthy jerk!" Zim growled.

"Well, if you must know, I brainwashed her." Skoodge said proudly. Zim's eyes blazed.

"If I had the keys, I would go in there, and rip your throat out." Zim hissed.

"Go ahead. Open the door. I wont leave, honestly." Skoodge said slyly.

"Im not stupid, Skoodge. Im not falling for that trick." Zim growled.

"Trick? What trick?" Skoodge replied.

"Why did you brainwash Tak?" Zim ignored Skoodge.

"None of your business, Zimmer." Skoodge growled.

"DON'T CALL ME MY REAL NAME!" zim snapped. Yes, his real name was Zimmer, and he hated it.

"What, don't you like your name _Zimmer_?" Skoodge hissed. Just then, Lard Nar walked in.

"Zim! Get away from there!" Lard Nar called from the doorway. But Zim kept staring at Skoodge with anger. Lard Nar walked in a dragged Zim away.

"You can hurt him later. Now come on. We're leaving Vort." Lard Nar sighed as he dragged Zim through the halls and back into the ship.

_**OK, SHORT CHAPTER. BUT HEY, THERES GOING TO BE 42 OR SOMETHING CHAPTERS IN HERE, YEAH.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. ANGI AND DIB

_**FROM THE CHAPTER 'COMPUTER HACKING' YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT ANGI SAT NEXT TO DIB, AND INSTEAD OF NEXT TO TAK, WHICH IS HER BEST FRIEND. MAYB THIS CHAPTER WILL CLEAR THINGS UP FOR ANY CONFUSED READERS…**_

CHAPTER 10

ANGI AND DIB

ANGIS' POV:

Angi looked up when she saw Lard Nar walk in, dragging Zim, who looked ready to kill everyone.

"Let me go! I'm gonna rip Skoodge into tiny, bite-size pieces!" Zim growled.

"You're not a killer, so no. and you're not going to become one." Lard Nar sighed.

Angi smiled to herself and turned back to her snack. The Irken part of her loved snacks. She was eating her favorite, banana. She knew it was an Earth fruit, but it was good…even f it would poison her brother.

"You can eat bananas?" the voice made her jumped, and she turned to see Dib, the human.

"Yeah…" she answered.

"I've never seen an Irken eat an Earth food…well, other then waffles." Dib stated, sitting down next to her. She blushed a little.

"Well, im not all Irken. Im part human. My father was Irken, and was Zim's father. My mother was human." Angi explained. _Can he tell I like him?_ she wondered, though didn't put sound to her thoughts.

"Really? Who was your mother? And your Zim's sister?" Dib seemed surprised.

"Im Zim's younger sister, yes. He had to deal with his dad leaving for a human who's name was Marissa Bitters." Angi answered. dib choked.

"Bitters? ? she's my evil teacher who I don't even think is human! No offense." Dib exclaimed.

"None taken. She was pretty mean at times, but only when my dad would say teachers should be computers, not humans. Believe it or not, she used to be a really nice person." Angi laughed a little at Dib's 'evil teacher' comment.

"Ok, so let me get this strait. You and Zim are brother and sister, and your mother is human? So, Zim's part human?" dib asked, completely dumbfounded.

"No, Zim has no human in him at all. He's a full blood Irken. Im the one who's half-human." Angi explained.

"But you have the same father." Dib pointed out.

"Yeah. Zim's mom divorced hid dad, and as much as Zim wanted to stay with his mom sense his dad abused him, his mom didn't want him. that's why you never see him talking about family, and why he gets a strange look on his face when others talk about their mom or dad." Angi said.

"Zim was abused? And his mom didn't want him?" Dib seemed shocked. Angi shook her head.

"His mom hated him, but didn't hurt him, but she didn't do anything when Dad would beat him up. That's why he's….the way he is. Not very sympathetic, and quiet. Every time he would say the wrong thing, his dad would hurt him. my mom was the only one who _didn't_ beat him up and protected him." Angi explained saddly.

"Wow. And I just thought he was jerk because that's who he was." Dib mused.

DIB'S POV:

_Wow, her eyes look nice up close…wait! What am I thinking? I cant be love with someone who's half alien, let alone Zim's sister! He'll kill me!_ Dib thought.

"Well, he can be a jerk at times." Angi's voice snapped Dib out of his thoughts.

"I found that out the hard way." Dib snorted.

"So did i." Angi said, her green eyes sparkling

"How?" Dib asked.

"Lets just say I sorta went into his room and used a black Sharpie marker and colored on this drawing he'd worked on for days….but I was still really younger….about 3 in human years." Angi giggled a little at the memery.

They sat in silence for a while, one thought repeating in their minds: _does he/she know I love him/her?_

_**THERES CHAPTER 10! AND I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT ITS NOT ASY TO THINK OF STORY IDEAS FOR THESE CHAPTERS! NOW I ONLY HAVE 32 MORE CHAPTERS TO MAKE! YAY! 32 IS A LOT! I HAVE SOME WORK TO DO….**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. ORDERING

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**_

CHAPTER 11

ORDERING

ZIM'S POV:

"The ordering is to be done today. Zim, Dib, im leaving you too in charge of that. Tak, Angi, I want you too be on patrol today. Shloonktapooxis, Gir, Mimi, you all are in charge of the food for the day, and try not to blow anything up. Spleenk, start doing experiments on an Azock's PAK and see if there is any way for an Irken to live without it. Everyone else may continue with their normal work stations." Lard Nar ordered.

The whole Resisty was in the meeting room, and were being assigned 'chores' for the day. Zim wasn't exactly looking forward to working with Dib, but he would have to deal with it. He waited for the others to leave, before getting up and walking over to Dib. They narrowed their eyes at each other.

"I guess this means we have to work together." Dib stated.

"No, really? I thought we were supposed to kill each other." Zim said sarcastically. Dib rolled his eyes as the two walked over to the dock thingy where Zim's Voot Cruiser was.

"Get in, Dib-human. And don't touch anything." Zim growled. He didn't really have a hatred for Dib, he was just in a bad mood ever sense it was declared that Tak had been brain-washed. And he wanted time to be alone with his thoughts.

"So, where exactly are we going? Cant we just switch it from the Resisty's ship?" Dib asked.

"Simple. We're going to Earth. Once we get there, im not going to put a disguise on, and im going to set distraction to the humans at the chocolate factory, and you're going to get the chocolate we need." Zim explained.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you were in disguise and we just _ordered_ instead of steeling it?" Dib pointed out.

"Yes, but then we'd have to pay monies, and Irken monies wont work, and I doubt you have enough." Zim said matter-of-factly.

"Okaaaayyyy….money is just 'money' when its plural, not 'monies'." Poor Dib was confused.

"Well, on Irk is 'monies' and that's the way I was taught. So im sticking with 'monies'." Zim growled. A shadow over came his eyes as he remembered the horrors of his smeet-hood. The daily beatings….only a few days a year would he not be beat, until his dad brought him to Earth and they meet .

he shook the thoughts out of his head, continued speeding through space, determined to get Earth, and return to get back to the Resisty as soon as possible.

Once they got the Earth, they landed somewhere behind the factory.

"Ok, Dib, put the chocolate in this little box thingy, and hurry. I can only distract them for so long before some idiot calls the Swollen Eyeball, and I have spied on them, and there's no way I can get away form a group of them. if its just you, I don't even have to try, but really, be quick." Zim hissed. Dib nodded, and the plan was put into action.

Zim darted around the factory, making noises as he did so, making everyone in the factory to start chasing him. _that's it, stupid humans…keep chasing me….let the Dib get the chocolate._

"FILTHY human beings! Prepare to feel my mightiness! The mightiness of ZIM!" Zim yelled, standing on some random giant jar.

"Come down here! You never bless my toes!" some guy from the episode 'Attack Of The Saucer Morons' yelled.

"Why would I bless your toes?" Zim asked, completely confused my the stupidity of these humans.

"Because you're from the stars!" the dude yelled.

"Yeah! Bless his toes!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Bless the toes! Yeah!" the crowd started cheering as Zim simply blinked at them.

"Uhhhh…." Zim looked around and saw Dib waving his hand toward Zim. He had all the chocolate they needed.

"Hey, look over there! There's a whole box of aliens!" Zim acted excided and pointed away from where Dib was waiting. All the humans other then Dib turned that way, and Zim made a run for it.

They jumped back into the Voot, and away they went.

_**OK, SHORT, I KNOW. AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS, BUT I HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW. **_

_**STARTING ON THE 15 OF JULY, THERE WILL BE NO UPDATEING OF THIS STORY. THE UPDATING WILL CONTINUE ON THE 29**__**TH**__** OR 30**__**TH**__**. I WILL IN COLORADO FOR THAT TIME, AND WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE UPDATING. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. TRAINING

_**OK, THIS IS MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, BUT DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY, PLEASE! I WILL MAKE SOME LONGER CHAPTERS! BESIDES, I WAS GOING TO LEAVE THIS A ONE-SHOT BEFORE I REMEMBERED SOME STORY I READ AND NOW I CANT SEEM TO FIND OR REMEMBER THE NAME OF! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

CHAPTER 12

TRAINING

ZIM'D POV:

After a long day of flying the Voot cruiser and distracting humans who wanted him to bless some man's toes, Zim was tired. But there was one more thing he had to do before he went to bed. He walked slowly down the halls until he got to the meal room, and that's where he stopped. he took a deep breath before entering. He hadn't seen Tak sense he left her in the hospital room. He didn't even glance at her when Lard Nar called a meeting.

He opened the door and almost crashed right into her.

"Uhh…hi?" she greeted awkwardly.

"Hi." He greeted, feeling just as awkward.

"I was…uh….wondering if after this whole….er…battle thing was over….if you would…..umm….maybe, wanna go to dinner with me?" Zim said, lowering his eyes, which was a way the males on Irk show respect for the females.

"Uhh…sure….i guess…" Tak answered.

"Oh, and that human, Dib, said that we used to be good friends? Was he lying?" Tak asked.

"Uhh…no. he wasn't." Zim answered.

lard Nar walked into the room.

"Zim, I want you to rest for now. You're in charge of all the battle training tomorrow, and if you're tired, then we won't get anywhere!" Lard Nar instructed.

zim nodded, and walked away toward his room, smiling. He had a date with Tak once this terrible battle thingy ended.

….

THE NEXT DAY:

DIB'S POV:

Dib looked nervously at the line of aliens around him. the training had begun, and Zim was the trainer. His eye's shone with a new strength, and he looked ready for anything.

"Dib-beast! You're up first! Now, try to attack me. You've done it plenty of times before, so this should be easy." Zim growled, his eyes gleaming with energy.

"You wont really hurt me, will you?" Dib cautioned.

Zim sighed. "it's battle training, Dib. I _still _have scares from battle training! I cannot promise that you wont get hurt."

Gir came up behind Dib. "Here you go, Master! I'll push 'im!"

"What! No!" Dib protested as he was pushed by the blue-eyed robot.

"Attack me, Dib! Before I attack you first!" Zim snapped, now looking angry.

"Why do I have to attack first! Why not you!" Dib protested.

"Because, stupid-human, if this was a real battle, you would want to be the first to attack because it will give you an advantage! And if you hesitate too long, like you are now, you would be killed! These are Irkens, Dib, and as much as I hate to say it, Irkens are monsters!" Zim shouted, annoyed, at the human.

Before Dib had the time to reply, Zim lunged toward him, taking Dib by surprise, and knocking him down. Growling, Zim got up and glared at Dib.

"Maybe you'd be better if you saw some _real_ fighters. Lard Nar! Lets show this big-headed-stupid-human how fighting is done!" Zim called. Lard Nar walked out from behind the line, wearing his normal cloths, and looking as if nothing was about to happen. Dib retreated back to the line to watch, wondering how someone old like Lard Nar could fight someone young like Zim.

_This is an unfair fight! Zim is only 16 in Irken years, and Lard Nar is 145 and Vortians only live to like 155…or something…..but Lard Nar must have more experience then Zim, but Zim is smaller, so he's more agile…but Lard Nar has horns….Zim has claws, but claws against horns isn't an easy fight…..Hmmmm….i think Lard Nar will win…._Dib thought.

Lard Nar and Zim stood still for a second, as if daring the other to strike first. Zim leaped for Lard Nar, but Lard Nar jumped sideways with surprising agility. The spider legs popped out of Zim's PAK, and he turned to face Lard Nar, just as the Vortain jumped for Zim. Zim slung a spider leg out toward Lard Nar and flung him backwords. Dib thought Zim pushed Lard Nar with too much force, but Lard Nar just got up and shook it off, turning back to attack Zim.

The fake-battle lasted about 30 minutes before…Lard punched Zim so hard, the Irken fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of him, and causing a little dark green blood to ooze out of a scar on Zim's arm (he was wearing short-sleeves that day). Zim lay there completely still, and for a second Dib thought Lard Nar had killed Zim. But the pinkish-reddish-eyed Irken pulled him self off the ground, clutching the cut on his arm, which was pretty deep.

"You know that was only practice, not a real fight?" Zim hissed at Lard Nar.

"Sorry…I gotta little carried away." Lard Nar answered. Zim growled before turning back to the line of aliens, and Dib.

"Ok, Dib-Filth. Now you saw what real battle training looks like, come try it. If you end up being the last one, I'll personally make sure you die somewhere in outer space, and no where near Earth, and you'll just float around and rot and your family will have no idea where you are, and I'll make sure no one misses you." Zim growled.

Dib gulped, but stepped forward anyway. Zim reddish eyes glared at him, challenging him to attack first. Dib leaped toward Zim, but misjudged the distance, and ended up landing three feet in front of Zim. He opened his eyes to see Zim looking down at him with his eyes flashing with annoyance.

Before Zim could say anything, Dib grabbed his ankles and tripped him, making it easier for Dib to get up. He heard Zim grunt as he hit the floor. Turning on his heals, Dib landed a punch on Zim's head, sending the tiny Irken flying backwords. The crowd looked shocked. Dib ran over and put foot on Zim's head so that Zim couldn't get up.

"Alright, good enough. Now get off of me!" Zim snapped.

Dib let him get up and walked back to the line to watch all the others.

ZIM'S POV:

By the time the training was done, Zim was sore and cut up.

"Anymore training today?" Dib asked.

"No. now, its rest time…." Zim said, before falling flat on his face, asleep.

"How does he fall asleep so quickly?" Dib questioned.

"He's always been that way. Ever sense I first met him back in prison." Lard Nar came up behind Dib.

"Zim was in prison? For what?" Dib never heard of Zim being in prison before.

"He destroied his home planet, Devastis, and made a creature that ate Tallest Miyuki and Spork. The creature eating those two Tallests was the first move of the Resistance." Lard Nar explained.

"Wow. Who knew such a small alien could cause so much damage?" Dib chuckled.

Lard Nar shrugged before grabbing Zim and swinging him over his shoulders, and dropping him on his bed.

I HAVE A NEW POLL, AND WOULD LOVE IT IF PEOPLE WOULD VOTE! ONCE I FINISH THIS AND THE SEAQUEL TO 'RETURN OF THE FORMER ALLY', I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO WRIGHT ABOUT, BECAUSE I CANT DECIDE.

BTW- READERS WHO ARE WAITING FOR THE SEAQUEL TO ;RETURN OF THE FORMER ALLY', I HAVE CHAPTER ONE STARTED AND IM ALMOST READY TO POST IT!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. DEATH

**OK, I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, BUT I'VE BEEN IN COLORADO WITH SOME OLD FRIENDS OF MINE THAT I HAVENT SEEN IN ABOUT 3 YEARS….THAT AND I HAD TO GET OUT OF THE HUMIDITY IN FLORIDA! **

**WARNING! – ANY FANS OF TALLEST PURPLE MAY BE VERY SAD WHILE READING! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**DEATH**

RED'S POV:

Red watched his friend's breathing begin to shallow. He wasn't ready to let go of Purple yet. Purple was always there when Red was distressed, sad, mad, anything! And Red had always been there for Purple! Of course, they were only friends, and nothing more. but it felt like they were brothers.

"Come on, Pur! Don't give up yet! The Healers will find something to help! I cant lead the Empire myself!" Red pleaded, very out of charter.

"Im sor…sorry Red. i…its my time." Purple rasped.

"No! its not your time to die! Its your time to _live_!" Red insisted.

"No, Red….i hate…to leave…you to…take charge of…..the whole….empire….alone." Purple shook his head weakly, the smell of disease coming off him in waves.

"You cant leave yet. I wont let you." Red growled.

"You….you cant….stop….death from….coming….Red. it happens….to every…one." Purple whispered, taking a shuddering breath.

His body was so frail, as if the wind could brake him in half. His normally bright purple eyes were now dull and lost their gleam of life. Before Red knew it, Purple was dead, and tears were rolling down his face, streaming down from his blood red eyes and down onto Purple's uniform.

The grief was terrible; Red had lost his best and only friend. They had been friends sense they hatched, and made it threw so much together. (A/N: remember, this is NOT a RAPR!) this disease that took Purple was ruthless, and had to be stopped. but how? Red was no healer, nor did anyone find out what caused it!

The next day a clone was made from Purple's body, and was controlled completely by the Control Branes. The glow in Purple's eyes unsettled Red; the deep purple orbs were dark and cold. Suddenly, a feeling of dread overcame Red, and he sensed something was going to go wrong.

**OK, SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT I NEVER SAID ALL THE CHAPTERS WERE GOING TO BE LONG. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**


	14. A NEW DRAWING

**I THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER…..BUT IM HOPING IT WILL BE A SWEET AND HAERT-WARMING CHAPTER….IM GOING TO TAKE A QUICK BRAKE FROM THE DARK, GOREY, AND FIGHTING-Y STUFF….**

**CHAPTER 14**

**A NEW DRAWING**

Zim sat alone in the darkness of his room. His little black book, the one he would draw in, was in front of him as he sat at his desk and sketched a drawing of him and Tak in front of a sun-set on Irk. He was planning to make it look like they were leaning on each other, one arm wrapped around the others waist.

He sighed. no one would ever know how much he wanted her to remember. She didn't remember who he was. that broke his heart. He wanted to go back in time, and stop Tak from ever being brain-washed. Even thinking of the day he found out that Tak had been brain-washed would bring tears to his eyes.

The tears dripped down from his face and dripped onto the paper, leaving blue speckles on the picture. Zim stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out at the stars that used to be his home. Right through the stars, strait in front of him, many miles away, was Irk. He missed Irk as well as Tak. At least on Irk he could fit in with his own kind, instead of being surrounded by many different kinds of aliens.

He looked back toward the door as he heard it open. Tak walked in.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hmmm." Zim hummed, still lost in memories.

"Uh….i was watching the training earlier. You were really good." She tried to start a conversation.

"I would say the same for you, but you weren't taking part the training." Zim replied, only half-listening to her.

"Maybe you can train me some other time. I would love to learn from you." Tak said.

"Maybe in a few days…im probably going to be sore for a few days…" Zim yawned.

"Well, uh….i guess I'll let you sleep…..bye." Tak whispered as she left the room.

Zim watched after her. Once he tore his gaze from the door, he began to draw again. By dawn, the drawing was done. It looked amazing.

THE PICTURE:

Tak was leaning on Zim's should as the two sat watching the sun set from a tall hill on Irk. Their faces weren't shown, only their back sides. The sky was perfectly shaded, and so was the rest of the picture. It was beautiful.

**WELL, THERE YA GO. CHAPTER 14. I'LL UPDATE MORE LATER…..I HAD TO GET UP AT 4 IN THE MORNING IN COLORADO TIME TO GET ON THE PLANE TO COME BACK TO FLORIDA. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. OLD AGE

**OK, THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SORTS DEPRESSING, WASN'T IT? WELL, SO WILL THIS ONE! AND REMEMBER, VOTE ON MY POLL, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**OLD AGE**

A heavy silence settled upon the Resisty. Lard Nar lay on his bed, slowly fading. The healers have done all they could, and there was nothing they could do to stop this from happening. Lard Nar was old, and they all knew that. Zim took a shuddering breath. He didn't want this to happen. Not one bit. He wasn't ready to take full charge. But he didn't want to let Lard Nar down.

The steady beeping of Lard Nar's heart meter began to slow; becoming slower and slower with each passing minute. It had been doing this for about 14 hours. Zim never knew his last 'fight' with Lard Nar would be his last. Lard Nar was dieing.

The brave Vortain had been having breathing troubles about 15 hours ago, yet everyone just assumed he was tired, but now, they knew it was Lard Nar's time. Shloonktapooxis was crying, along with the other Vortians, and a few other members of the Resisty. This was a day that everyone would feel for a long time. It was going to leave a dent in the hearts of all the members of the Resisty, and those who couldn't join the Resisty, but knew of it and supported it.

The last shuddering, weak, breath made its way out of Lard Nar's body before the heart monitor showed Lard Nar's heart had stopped for good. Zim fought back his tears. He remembered the fun times the two life-long friends had gone through, all the danger, and successes and failures. He would cherish those mummeries for his whole life. Being only 16 on his home-planet, he had a long way to go.

The next day a funeral service was done on the Resisty's ship. With Zim being the new full time leader, it was his job to say the 'farewell and thanks' speech.

"Lard Nar was a brave and honorable member of the Resisty. He was the he was the first Vortain in the Resisty, and he was the one who thought of starting a resistance. His loss will be felt for years to come, even after the Tallests and Control Branes are destroied. His death has left a deep scar in everyone's heart, but he wouldn't want us to give up. He would want us to all continue with our lives, and do what we can to put this universe to rest." Zim began. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"He came into this world with a mission, and look how far he got us. We already destroied two Tallests, Irk, and Devastis. Without his leadership and support, where would any of us be? We would still be obeying the Irken Empire! And although I will _never_ be as good of a leader as Lard Nar was, I'll do my best to keep everything together. But, no one, and I mean NO ONE, is allowed to forget Lard Nar!" Zim finished. He was greeted by cheers and claps, though in his mind, he didn't deserve any of them.

**SAD! *SINNFLES* POOR ZIM. HIS BEST FRIEND DIED, AND NOW HE HAS CARRY THE WHEGHT OF THE WHOLE RESISTY ON HIS SHOULDERS.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. HARDSHIP

**OKKIE DOKKIE! HERE WE GO! WOO! IM LISTENIN' TA RASCAL FLATTS ON YOUTUBE! MAN, I LOVE THIS SONG! **

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**HARDHSIP**

"Zim! Whats the menu this month! We have to order from Foodcourtiea today!" "Zim, there are comets coming toward this way! Which way do we move! Forwards, or go back?" "Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"SHUT UP! One at a time!" Zim snapped at the many Resisty members who were all trying to talk to him at the same time.

"A total of two comets are coming this way, Sir. Do we go forward, and move closer to the Massive, or back up and go further away from it?" Stink asked. (A/N: Invader Stink is art of the Resisty, and was only acting like he took over whatever planet he was assigned to by the Tallests….hey, has anyone relized Stink is in almost no stories?)

"Back away from them. that way we risk less of a chance of being spotted by any members of the Armada." Zim replied.

"Sir, whats the menu going to be this month? We have to order today." Shloonktapooxis asked.

"Ugh….ask Gir. Surprisingly he can cook good and has a good choice in food." Zim sighed.

"Are you thirsty or hungry? Any requests?" Tak asked.

"I want to be left alone for an hour!" Zim snapped. All this 'being in charge' stuff was giving him a headache. It was stressful.

Everyone nodded and ran off to do what they were told. In the mean time, Zim decided to take a nap, just escape all the stress for a while. Once he got into his bed, without bothering to get under the covers, he picked up a book he was reading and began reading it. He fell asleep a few minutes later, and had a dream.

THE DREAM:

_Zim blinked open his eyes to find himself in the chair Lard Nar used to sit in before he passed away. Lard was floating next to him._

"_Lard Nar?" Zim thought he was seeing things._

"_Yes, it's me. I know you're having a hard time right now, but it'll get easier in time. It takes practice. I know you're more of the quiet type, but this will get easy for you…and you'll always have help…" Lard said as he faded away and Zim found himself waking up._

AFTER THE DREAM:

Zim yawned, stretched, and blinked open his eyes. Dib was standing at the doorway.

"Hey, Alien-Scum. Tak's been looking for you. You've been asleep for two hours. And by the way, don't think just because you're the leader now, that I wont call you 'alien-scum'." Dib said.

"I'll be out in a minute." Zim yawned. Dib nodded, and left Zim in his alone. The tiny Irken grabbed an energy drink and headed out of the room, Lard Nar's words echoing thought his head. _This will get easy for you…and you'll always have help… _

Help from who? Almost no one helped him! Sighing, he continued to walk down the hall. He saw Dib walked around.

"Dib-human! Where's Tak?" Zim called down to the big-headed human.

"I dunno. Oh, and I only said that she was looking for you so you'd get out of bed. I was trying to wake you up for two hours, and you wouldn't budge!" Dib exclaimed.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now…" Zim growled.

The next day had as bad as the yesterday. It went like this:

Zim had to wake up early and make sure everyone else woke up on time, and then had to deal with everyone babbling a billion questions to him all at once. After he took a one our nap, he was harassed by Dib. Gir had blown up part of the kitchen when he tried to make waffles from wet paper that had a drawing on it that Dib drew when he got bored.

Zim had, had to make sure it was fixed the right way and that no one got hurt. And he got a call that Skoodge escaped somehow, and now he had to worry about Skoodge hurting and or killing any other members of the Resisty, or warning the Tallests about the plan.

CURRENTLY:

Zim sighed as he lay back down for the night. He had had some hard jobs in the past, but this was the hardest so far.

**THERE YA GO! CHAPTER 16! I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT I'M TRYING TO THINK OF WAYS TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	17. ANGI AND DIB PART 2

**OK, I'M GOING TO START UPDATEING A BIT QUICKER! AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS! THE LAST CHAPTER WAS 777 WORDS! THIS ONE IM HOPEING TO MAKE LONGER THEN THAT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**

CHAPTER 17

ANGI AND DIB PART 2

ANGI'S POV:

Angi walked through the halls. It was almost lunch time, and she was feeling a little tired. But then again, she did have the need to sleep, thanks to the human half of her. _But so does Zim, and he's full Irken…where is he anyway?_ Angi wondered. She looked over to the door that lead to his room. She knocked, only to here the sound of him growling and the sound of blankets being pulled forward. She opened the door.

She found her half-brother laying on his bed with his PAK toward her, sleeping.

"Wake-up. I have to ask you something." Angi said, shaking him slightly.

"Mmmm….go away!" He grumbled. it was then Angi relized this was his 'nap-time' sense he became leader of the Resisty. _He never was really leadership material._ She thought as she shook him harder.

"Grrrrr…" he growled, pulling the blankets over his head. _Wow, he gets cranky sometimes! Wait, make that every time someone wakes him up. _Angi relized.

"Come on, Zimmer! Just wake up and answer my question! I promise I'll leave you alone afterwards!" Angi pleaded.

"Don't call me my full name!" Zim snapped, pulling the covers away from his head and turning half his body toward her.

"Whatever. Now, what do you about Dib?" Angi asked.

"He has a big head, is obsessed with the paranormal, and is very annoying." Zim growled, glaring at her.

"Know anything useful?" Angi sighed.

"Why would you want to learn about Dib?" Zim asked.

"You can kinda….say I like him." Angi said nervously.

Zim looked blankly, and annoyed at her. "Go away."

"Answer my question!" Angi snapped.

"I know nothing that is useful to you. Now go away." Zim hissed.

"Fine. if you wont answer that question, then why do have the need to sleep when no other full Irken does?" Angi ignored him.

"Does anyone listen to me when I tell them to go away?" Zim grumbled.

"Answer my question and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day." Angi bargained.

"Fine. I have the need to sleep because that's one of the defects in my PAK. Now go away." Zim yawned.

"_One_ of the defects? What are the others?" Angi asked, interested now.

"Ohhhh, will I ever get an hour to sleep without being disturbed!" Zim snapped at her.

"Just tell me the defects in your PAK! I _promise_ I'll leave you alone after that!" Angi insisted.

"Ugh. My emotion filter doesn't work, I have to need to sleep and eat because my engery storage cube thingy doesn't work good, I cant go on roller coaster or other fast ride because something in my PAK that helps keep food down is broken, and that's all th defects I can think of right now." Zim sighed.

"Wow. That's a lot." Angi was surprised._ I knew Zim was one of the most defected Irkens there is or was, but I didn't know his PAK had _that_ many defects!_ The human-Irken cross breed thought. She looked back at Zim, about to say something else, when she relized he fll asleep, his breathing steady and peaceful. She decided to leave him alone and let him sleep. She would tired too if she was leader.

She walked off, hoping to get to the computer labs before all the computers were taken. Today was ship-dodge day, which was when everyone practiced driving a ship through a field of obstacles, but it was all done on computers.

DIB'S POV:

Dib was heading toward Zim's room. He had to ask the small Irken something. He walked in slowly without knocking. Zim was laying his bed with his back facing Dib and he was snoring. Dib threw a hard covered book at Zim's head.

"OW!" Zim yelped, jumping up into a sitting position.

"What was that for! I was sleeping!" Zim snapped when he noticed Dib.

"I have to ask you a few questions." Dib said.

"If they're about Angi, ask her yourself." Zim growled, laying back down and turning his back on Dib.

"C'mon! just answer my quest- wait, how'd you know I was going to ask about Angi?" Dib was confused.

"Because I've seen the way you look at her, and she just came in here asking about you." Zim yawned.

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She likes you."

"What kind of like?"

"A 'love-like'. I don't understand how though. You're completely ugly, and your head is big enough to land the Massive on."

Dib blinked at the last thing Zim said.

"Do you know where she is?" Dib asked eagerly.

"Nope."

"Do you even care?"

"Nope."

"You don't care where your sister is?"

"Not really."

"How do you not care where your sister is? What is Skoodge gets her?"

"She's old enough to fight him off. besides, if I know anything about that no-good jerk, its that he doesn't have the strength to hurt or even touch her. She beat the crap outta him a few years ago. it was funny." Zim answered.

"But he was only pretending to be your friend! How do you know he wasn't just acting like he wasn't strong enough to fight her?" Dib exclaimed.

"Because at that time, he didn't know she was my sister, and Angi may seem all sweet and caring, but that girl can hurt when she punches or kicks. And I have proof." Zim growled.

"Fine. prove it." Dib challenged. Zim sat up and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a long scar going from his shoulder to his elbow.

"There's no way she did that." Dib hissed.

"You can even ask her. She did. When she was only a smeet, and I have rough skin, like most full-blood-Irkens." Zim replied.

"Fine. I'll ask her." Dib grumbled.

"Good. Now maybe I'll be able to get some sleep." Zim yawned before laying down again and falling into a deep sleep.

Once he was out of Zim's room, Dib started to walk down the halls, sense he saw the fresh boot marks left by Angi's new boots.

"How did I miss those?" he asked himself. He was staring at the ground so hard, he didn't see the line for the computer-labs. More importantly, he didn't notice he was about to run strait into Angi. _When do these-Oof!_ He bumped into her and they both fell, Dib on top of her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Dib apologized as he got up and helped Angi up.

"It's fine." Angi said. Was she….blushing?

"Uhh….mind if I talk to you…uh….somewhere else?" Dib asked shyly.

"Uhhh...sure…I guess." Angi answered. she followed Dib into an empty room, and jumped back in surprise as he spun around to face so quickly.

"Look, I've _never_ felt like this before! But I _really_ like you!" Dib blurted up faster then he had planned to.

"I…uh….like you too." Angi said, a blush forming and a little, sweet smile coming across her face.

"You…you do? I just thought Zim was lying when he...oopps." Dib began, but then shut his mouth. He had a feeling Zim was going to kill him if he said anything.

"When he what?" Angi asked.

"Uhh….well, don't tell him I was the one who told you, because he might kill me, but he said you like me." Dib said quickly. _Ugh! Why can I never think strait when I'm around her! There's no way she'll like me now that I said what Zim told me when he might kill me…wait? What? Wow, im confusing._ Dib mentally slapped himself.

But when he looked up to say something, Angi pulled him close and kissed him on his lips. _My first kiss….who knew it would be with a girl who's part alien?_ By the time they withdrew, Dib had a love-struck smile on his face. Angi had kissed him.

**OK, THERE YA GO. MORE ON ANGI AND DIB! BUT HAT ABOUT ZIM? HE WAS WOKEN UP TWICE….HE'S GONNA BE IN A BAD MOOD….**

**ZIM: BE QUIET!**

**ME: UHH…PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL.**


	18. LOVE SONG

**OK, THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE DISCLAIMERS! AND IT WILL BE A SWEET CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER ONE: I DO NOT OWN **_**ANY**___** OF BRAD PAISLEY'S SONGS! (BRAD PAISLEY RULES! (AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, BRAD PAISLEY IS A COUNTRY SINGER. I **_**ONLY**_** LISTEN TO COUNTRY!)**

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**LOVE SONG**

TAK'S POV:

As Tak headed back into her room that night, she found a note on her pillow. It was folded tightly. It didn't say who it was from, but it brought tears to her eyes when she open it and read it.

_Dear Tak_

_I will not say my name, though there is a way to find out who I really am. I will not tell you, you must find out on your own. But the very way your eyes sparkled on that night we first kissed, I thought it was all a lovely dream. But when I woke up, with the smell of your breath on my lips, I knew it wasn't. you wont remember that kiss though, because of what Skoodge did to you. But I will make him pay for ever laying his filthy claws on you!_

_I was planning on giving you this after the Tallests and Control Branes are destroied, but then I relized I might not be able to…so yeah. I don't know what more to say at this point, please enjoy this song that I don't have any music to go with it….there's only words…_

_Good mornin beautiful  
how was your night  
mine was wonderful  
with you by my side  
and when i open my eyes  
and see your sweet face  
its a good mornin beautiful day_

i couldnt see the light  
i didnt know day from night  
i had no reason to care  
since you came along  
i can face the dawn  
cause i know you'll be there

Good mornin beautiful  
how was your night  
mine was wonderful  
with you by my side  
and when i open my eyes  
and see your sweet face  
its a good mornin beautiful day

i never worry  
if its rainin' outside  
cause in here with you girl  
the sun always shines

Good mornin beautiful  
how was your night  
mine was wonderful  
with you by my side  
and when i open my eyes  
and see your sweet face  
its a good mornin beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day

good mornin beautiful  
its a beautiful day  
good mornin beautiful  
good morning  
good morning beautiful  
what a beautiful day  
good morning beautiful

_Love,_

_Unknown….._

Tak stared at the paper. She had never heard a more beautiful or heart-felt song in her whole life.

**JUST A FEW REMINDERS FROM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY!**

**I DID NOT, REPEAT, DID NOT WRIGHT THAT SONG! IT BELONGS TO BRAD PAISLEY!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL**

**3. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. TEARS

**OK, SO THAT WAS SHORT, I KNOW. DEAL WITH ME PLEASE! I'VE READ MANY GOOD STORIES WHERE THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND DRIVE ME CRAZY! JUST BE HAPPY I UPDATE AT LEAST 2 CHAPTERS A DAY WHEN I CAN! **

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS WILL HELP ME UPDATE FASTER! AND MAYBE MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS!~~~~~~~~~HEHEHE…..I LIKE THE SQUGLES….~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ **

**CHAPTER 19**

**TEARS**

TAK'S POV:

Tak continued to stare at the paper, re-reading it, trying to find some clue in it on how to find out who wrote it. After the 5th time reading it, tears of frustration began to form, and fall on the paper, where the word 'unknown' was. the ink began to shift and form a different word….Zim! it formed the word Zim! Tak sniffles and wiped away the tears. It was from Zim. How had she been so blind? She suddenly had a flash back of a time before she lost her memery.

FLASH BACK:

_Tak was sitting outside on the porch at Zim's base on Earth. Zim came through the back door, and sat down next to her._

"_Hey Tak…" he said to get her attention._

"_What do you want, Zim?" she hissed._

_He gulped. "I…uh…was going to tell you that i…. sorta… ummm…like you?" he bit his lip._

"_Uhh…Tak?" _

_she turned to him. "What?" she pulled antennae-phones away from her antennae. _

"_You didn't hear anything I just said?" Zim's eye twitched._

"_No, I didn't." she hissed._

_Zim growled in frustration. "Look Tak, I really like you! More then you know! and not just a 'friend-like' but a…." his voice failed him, and he looked away_

_she smiled and said nervously,, "Zim, I sorta feel the same…"_

_when he spun around, Tak pulled him into a kiss on the lips. her eyes were closed tightly, and pretty soon, so were his. They withdrew for air, and gazed at each other, new feeling shining within their eyes._

_They left together, holding hands, and re-entered the room and only let go when they had to head toward there beds._

END OF FLASH BACK.

"Zim…." She murmured. She leapt off her bed and ran down the hall, and stopped at the door to Zim's room. She knocked, and as soon as the door opened, she bent down and kissed his lips. After a minute, she turned and ran off back to her room without another word, and went to bed. _That was my thanks for the note. _She thought before drifting off in a peaceful sleep.

ZIM POV:

Zim stared after her, confused. Had she read the note he left on her pillow? Did she know it was him who put it there? But he didn't wonder long. He was tired, and so curled up in his bed, and fell asleep.

GIR'S POV:

Unknown to Zim and Tak, Gir had seen the whole thing, and so did Mimi. They laughed quietly.

"Master loves Tak! Master loves Tak!" Gir sang. Mimi, though she didn't talk, smiled.

**OK, THERE'S THE END OF CHAPTER 19! AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT, AND IM TRYING TO MAKE THEM LONGER, BUT ITS NOT EASY!**

**AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL.**


	20. FEVER

**OK, SENSE I SEEM TO ALWAYS MAKE ZIM THE ONE HURT, SICK, TORTURED, AND SO ON, IM GOING TO MAKE THIS CHPATER DIFFERENT. ONLY THIS CHAPTER….THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WONT STOP TORTUREING HIM FOR LONG…..**

**CHAPTER 20**

**FEVER**

ZIM'S POV:

Zim paced back and forth. He was tired. But he couldn't sleep. Why, he didn't know. but he had a feeling something was going to go wrong. As he pondered this feeling, he heard a sneeze from outside his door. Dib walked in a minute later, paler then normal.

"There's a fight in the computer labs." The human sniffled. Zim sighed as he followed Dib out of the room he was in, and walked in the computer labs where Angi and Stink were fighting each other with claws and weapons. Those two had never gotten along.

"ENOUGH!" zim yelled over their yelling. He pushed them both apart, causeing both of them to hit the wall.

"When will _any_ of you idiots give me a break! I've been leader maybe two days, and already sick of it! If there are anymore fights from now, 'til we destroy the Tallests and Control Branes, then the whole Resisty will be without a leader, bcause im not dealing with it!" Zim snapped, his eyes blazing with a fire that would never die.

The room stayed quiet after that. Zim stormed out of the room.

A FEW HOURS LATER….

The whole ship was alive with sneezes, coughs, and sniffles as everyone but Zim got a fever. Zim grabbed the intercom and said, "I want everyone who's sick to go to there room to prevent further spread of the illness. Now!"

To his dismay, the whole of the Resisty other then him had the fever. Of course. Always his luck to be stuck with all the jobs, including taking care of everyone else. The rest of th day had gone by terribly, leaving a vry tired Zim sleeping in a chair in the computer labs. The next day hadn't gone by any easier.

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED THE NEXT DAY IN A LONG SUMMERY:

Zim woke up early to check on everyone, and an hour after that he had to deleiver all the breakfast to them, and everyone was cranky and bossy. After Zim gave everyone their breakfast, he had to go make sure what ever had to be done on the computers was taken care of, update the firewalls, keep an eye on the controls, and keep a look out for ny Irken ships that might have been in the area.

Gir and Mimi somehow managed to blow up the kitchen, so there was no hope of Zim getting any breakfast. By lunch, only half the kitchen was fixed and everyone who was sick was getting impatient about their lunches. Once Zim finally got every one their food, he relized he forgot to get some for himself, and Gir already ate any leftovers, leaving Zim starving. Pretty much the same thing happened during dinner, and as everyone was settling down for bed, Zim got water for the all. Water from each of their home-planets.

By the time Zim was half way threw giving the water to everyone, he had to go pee very badly, yet everyone was getting there water slowly. Angi was the last one to get hers, and like always, she had been annoying him about stuff he didn't care about. After a minutes of her talking, he interrupted saying, "Look Angi, I don't care right now. I have to pee, so take your water so I can get out of here!"

But, of course with Zim's luck, there was a line to the bathroom, but he had to use the bathroom so very badly, he just _went_ in the shower. (A/N: he brought toilet paper into the shower, and took a shower right afterwards, so the shower was still clean!).

The next day had pretty much been the same, and this continued for about 4 more days, before everyone else was much better.

**I KNOW! IT WAS SHORT! BARE WITH ME! IM TRYING TO THINK OF LONGER CHAPTERS! BUT ITS HARD….**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND VOTE.**


	21. NAP TIME

**OK, IM GOING TO TRY MY VERY BEST TO MAKE THIS CHAPTR LONGER! HONESTLY! AND THANKS LOYAL REVIEWS AND READERS! DON'T THINK THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, BECAUSE IT'S FAR FROM IT. 41 REAL CHAPTERS AND ONE 'THANKS' CHAPTER IS A LOT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND VOTE!**

**CHAPTER 21**

**NAP TIME**

ZIM'S POV:

Zim couldn't have been more tired in his life. He was completely worn out. But everyone else was better now, and that was all that mattered. Spleek was explaining a problem with the main computer.

"Sir, the main computer hasn't been working right lately. It's been unusually slow. What should we do?" Spleek asked.

"Uhhh….*yawns*….get Dib to….." Zim fell asleep in mid-sentence.

"Ummm…Sir? Get to Dib to what?" Spleek shook Zim a little. The leader didn't boudge.

ANGI'S POV:

"Let him sleep, Spleek. He was probably going to say 'get Dib to fix it'" Angi sighed.

"Okkie dokkie." Spleek said before walking off to find Dib. Angi walked over to her older –yet way shorter- brother, and picked him up. As she carried him to his room, his heard sorta rolled to her hand, and he felt warm.

A spark of worry flared up in her heart. Unknown to everyone else, including Zim, Zim had a deadly disease, that would kill them from the inside. That was one of the reasons Zim would get sick so easily. She carefully placed him on his bed, and pulled the covers over him. once Angi was sure he was comfortable, she pulled off her glove, and put her hand on his forehead.

He was burning up. She shook him roughly.

"Hmmmm….whaa?" he looked up at her, to tired to even be grumpy.

"I need to know how you feel. Other then tired." Angi said urgently.

"I feel dizzy and I have a head-ache." He admitted.

"Ok…uh…I need you to stay awake for a few more minutes ok? I'll be right back." Angi said before dashing out of his room, and running toward the healers chamber.

"I need someone to follow me with healing stuff…Zim's burning up…like a fever kind of burning, not fire burning…" Angi panted.

"I'll come." Said Tenn. Tenn had spent several years learning how to be a healer. (A/N: thank invadercat for reminding me about Invader Tenn! Hey, I only forgot because she'd only in about one episode!)

by the time Tenn and Angi got back to Zim's room, the little Irken was in the middle of a very big yawn.

"Can I sleep now?" he moaned, looking pleadingly at Angi. _He's not acting right…asking me for permission to sleep? He's only done that once, when I told him to stay awake but he didn't, so I punched him very hard in the gut and kicked him _there_…oh, well that explains a lot._ Angi sighed.

"Soon." She promised. He looked like he was about to fall asleep when Tenn walked over with a thermometer. She put it in his mouth, making sure he kept it under his toung, and they all waited in silence for what the thermometer gave the answer to what was wrong with him.

unlike Earth thermometers, Irken thermometers will say the exact illness, and it talks, so you don't have to read it.

"High fever and on-coming head-cold." The machine beeped.

"Ugh." Zim sighed, while Angi and Tenn looked annoyed.

"Well, you have to pick someone to be in charge while you're sick, and there's no way I'm letting you leave this room until you're better. And I'm staying in here with you until then." Angi sighed.

"Then Dib will be in charge. I would….*yawns* leave Tak in charge, but the brain-washed….." he fell asleep.

"Tenn you mind telling Dib that's he's in charge only until Zim's better, and that Zim has a high fever and an on-coming head-cold?" Angi asked her friend.

"Sure. And when he wakes up, tell him I left some pain killers on his desk." Tenn nodded before leaving to find Dib. Angi turned back to her brother. She felt sorry for him. she knew she gets bossy when she's sick, and so do a bunch of others, and he had to take care of everyone and do all there jobs. And every time he came into her room when she sick for the 5 days, he always had to use the bathroom very badly.

It wasn't long before Zim began to snore gently and quietly. He was out cold. Angi didn't think anything could wake him up! For hours, he didn't move, and the only way to tell he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. And his occasional sighs. When it was about midnight, and just as Angi was about to fall asleep, Zim woke up, and got out the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Angi challenged.

"To the bathroom." Zim answered with turning his head toward her. When he came back out of the bathroom, Angi pointed to his desk and said, "Tenn left some Pain-Killers there for you, _only_ for when you get that head cold the thermometer said you would." Angi yawned.

Zim rubbed his head as he swayed a little.

"I think the head-cold already set in." he grumbled.

"Are you just saying that so you can take one of those pain-killers?" Angi questioned, knowing Zim would sometimes lie about have a pain of some sort just to get a pain killer or something to help him sleep. He wasn't a drug-addict or anything, he just had problems sleeping sometimes…as hard to believe as it is.

"Noooo." He groaned. Now Angi could tell he wasn't lying. She knew the differences in his voices; when he was lying, his voice would get a higher pitch, but when he was really in pain, it would sort of get a whiny-noise to it. Right now, there was a whiny noise to his voice.

"Alright. You can take _one_. But no more then one!" Angi sighed. he was about to pop one in his mouth, when he turned back to Angi.

"Do ya mind getting a glass of water? _Not_ from the sink." He growled.

"You want that Blue-Raspberry-Banana junk you like?" Angi asked. She would never understand how Zim liked that flavor. She thought the cherry one was the best.

"Yes please. and don't…" he didn't finished his sentence before Angi ran out of the door, eager to get away from the stench of fever. She ran down the hall and into the freezer room, where in a small bag that kept the water in it sat in a corner. She didn't pay attention to the one she grabbed, sense she knew they were Zim's and knew he like only the Blue-Raspberry-Banana one.

She returned and handed him the bottle, and he didn't check the flavor lable either. But after he swallowed the pill with water, his Squeedly Spooch became unsettled.

"It's probably the pain killer." Angi waved it off.

but only about 30 minutes after she said that and had fallen asleep, she felt something chunky and wet splash on her face and something with a little weight landed on the blankets that covered her. She blinked open her eyes to see Zim throwing up on the bed.

_He must have started puking before he had the chance to make it to the bathroom._ She thought. She wasn't mad at him. she remembered a few time when she threw up on him, and he wasn't under any covers for half of those times.

She rubbed his back. "It's ok. Get it all outta your system." She murmured the soothing words her mother (remember it's Dib and Zim's teacher, Bitters) had said to _her_ when _she_ would get sick. Pretty soon he was able to control himself again. He was shaking. Zim was always one who would normally get very unsettled when something like that happened so quickly and suddenly.

She pulled him into a comforting hug, ignoring the splashes of vomit that landed on her face. They stayed like that for a while, before Angi let go of him and walked over to the bathroom to wash her face off. on her way back to her sick brother, she spotted the bottle of water he drank earlier, and found out she grabbed the wrong flavor. She grabbed Arafer flavor instead of the one he liked. And any other flavor other then Blue-Raspberry-Banana made Zim sick. _Speaking of getting sick…_she watched as Zim let out probably the smallest and quietest burp in the history-of-small-burps-that-still-have-a-little- noise (she called it –every time someone would burp like that- the puking burp) and ended up vomiting again. She grabbed a bucket that she could care less of it got there and rushed over to him, handing him the bucket and slowly leading into the bathroom and over to the toilet. While he was throwing up in the toilet, Angi picked up the completely soiled blankets and started to carry them out of the room.

"I'll be right back." She said before opening the door and bringing the Blankets into the laundry room and into the washer alone, without any other fabrics in there. On the way back, she turned toward Tenn's room.

"Tenn?" Angi knocked quietly on her door.

"Angi? It's really early. Whats wrong?" Tenn yawned, rubbing her eyes as she opened the door.

"I was wondering if you could check on Zim again. He just started throwing up a few minutes ago. I just brought the blankets to the laundry room." Angi replied.

"Sure." Tenn was instantly awake. (A/N: Tenn has a crush on Zim).

"Thanks." Angi sighed as she lead Tenn into Zim's room.

She found her older brother still crouched by the toilet, looking miserable. The sound that gave away the fact that the toilet had been flushed only about a minute again echoed throughout the room.

"You get sick again while I was gone?" Angi asked gently. Zim nodded saddly. Tenn walked over and put her hand on his forehead. He winced at the touch.

"Still the same temperature as earlier. What did you eat today or yesterday?" Tenn asked.

"Not much." Zim answer quietly.

"Did you drink anything before you started to throw up?" Tenn asked.

"He had one of those vitamin-water things, but I grabbed Arafer flavor instead of Blue-Raspberry-Banana. But if it was just that, he would hve stopped throwing up a while ago." Angi answered for Zim.

"Alright. Did he have one of those pain-killers yet?" Tenn questioned.

"He had one." Angi replied.

"Then it's the pain killed and water. If you're going to drink something to wash the pain-killer down, it has to be unflavored water." Tenn explained.

Zim nodded.

"Come on, Zim. Lay down, all I'll keep the bucket next to you, just in case." Angi sighed. Zim got up slowly, and swayed over to her. She lead him back over to the bed, and put fresh blankets over him.

"You'd make a good mother when you're old enough." Tenn stated.

"What?" Angi had no idea how Tenn had thought of that.

"I'm not blind, Angi. I see the way you and Dib are with each other, and you don't yell or get mad much. You and Dib would make good parents." Tenn explained. (A/N: hey, this is pretty random, but I've left more author notes in this chapter then the others so far…but, onto what I was going to say, Tenn thinks of Angi in no romantic way, but thinks of Angi as a sister….they were friends for a long time.)

THE NEXT DAY…..

ZIM'S POV:

The next day Zim wasn't feeling much better, though his Squeedly Spooch wasn't hurting as much anymore. But his head still felt as if it was slowly being crushed by the hardest part's of the Massive from both sides. Angi hasn't left his side sense Tenn left, and she was comforting. It had been a long night sense Zim had been throwing up almost all night, but now he was positive there was nothing left to spew. He began to doze off just as Angi woke up.

"You want anything?" she asked, not seeing him beginning to fall asleep.

"No…" he yawned.

"You sure?" Angi checked. She was answered by snores.

ANGI'S POV:

Angi sighed and got up to get breakfast. It was 9:00am anyway. She got waffles, a banana, and a glass of water. Not much, but it was all she wanted to eat. She finished her meal quickly before returning to find Zim sleeping peacefully with his back toward her. He wasn't snoring, or sighing, but simply in a deep and peaceful sleep. It wasn't often he would sleep this peacefully.

Angi remembered a time when she was 5 and Zim was 10, back when they first moved in with Bitters. The human had been short of bedrooms, and Angi and Zim had to share a bed. Zim would _not stop_ kicking, snoring, sighing, growling, tossing and turning, murmuring, shifting around, and talking in his sleep! He was such an un-quiet sleeper! And every time there was a tiny noise, like Angi growling with annoyance at him while he was sleeping, he would jump up thinking someone was about to hurt him.

He was like that for years, living in fear of his dad, and afraid to speak, fearing a blow from Mom or Dad, any teachers, people walking by. And Angi didn't blame him for being scared. He still had scares from when he was a new born smeet from being hit by his Dad. And even today, his antennae were always in alert position.

She laughed as she remembered how she used to tease him about that.

FLASHBACK:

_A much younger Angi and Zim were playing in the front yard._

"_Dad's coming and he looks mad!" Angi squealed, pointing at a tree that had a picture of Dad's face on it._

"_Ahh! Hide me!" Zim cried, jumping behind a bush. Angi burst into laughter._

"_Hey! That wasn't funny!" Zim snapped. He had looked very scared._

"_Yes it was!" Angi didn't understand why Zim was always so jumpy around Dad. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Now Angi understood why Zim had been jumpy, and still is whenever his Dad is mentioned. But she was only 2 and he 7 at that time. She remembered the day before he left, being old enough to leave, when he told her why he was jumpy around Dad.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK:

_Zim was 13 (on Irk that's like 18….Irkens are fully mature at the age of 13 in this story), and Angi was 8. Zim brought her to a hill far away from Dad's job, away from Mom, and away from the house. To the graveyard to be exact._

"_Listen Angi, I don't want to scare you, but I don't know if I'll see you again. You know I have to leave tomorrow, to finish some business on Irk, and it's time you know the truth." He had said. Angi was confused. _

"_What truth?" she asked._

"_The reason I'm so jumpy around Dad, and why I would get so mad when you would say he's coming and looks mad. Back on Irk, before you were born, if I said the wrong thing, made one wrong move, or spoke at all, Dad would hit me with hard sticks, and my Mom wouldn't do anything. Dad wont do anything like that to you, because he wanted a girl, not me._

_And my Mom, just didn't care about me. I had to eat from the trash, and to put it all in one word, I was abused." Zim shook his head._

"_But…what if Dad starts abusing me?" Angi whined._

"_He never will, Ana. And if he does, I'll rip his throat out with my bare hands!" Zim promised. He always used to call her Ana. He stood up for her no matter what, even if someone way bigger then him was teasing her. _

"_I love you." Angi whimpered, not ever wanting her big brother to leave, and hugging him tightly, as if that would stop him from leaving._

"_I love you too." He replied, wrapping is arms around her._

"_Cant you stay?" she begged._

"_Im sorry, but I cant. I have to do this." he replied saddly._

"_What's so important that you cant stay with me and Mom!" Angi cried._

"_Can you keep a secret?" Zim asked. Angi nodded._

"_Alright. Ana, im not with the Empire like I told I was. im part of a Resistance _against_ the Empire. Im trying to free Irk, and all those other planets that are part of the Empire, who are being forced to be slaves. Its for the good of everyone." Zim explained to her._

"_NOT ON MY WATCH!" a loud booming voice made the two jump, and spin around to see their Dad, with a base ball bat in his hand. He brought it down hard on Zim's head._

"_GET OUTA HERE ANGI! NOW!" Zim screamed at her, willing her to leave. But she ran a little before jumping behind a tree and watching in horror as Zim was ruthlessly beat by his own dad._

"_IM SORRY! OWW! STOP! PLEASE! SORRY!" there was tears and blood flying everywhere as Zim shielded his head from his dad's curl wrath. Angi ran home screaming, "MOM! MOM HELP!"_

_her mom came running out of the house, look way different then the present day Bitters, her hair was brown and her eyes were hazel, and she didn't wear that black cape thing. _

"_What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, pulling Angi into a hug._

"_Dad's hurting Zim!" Angi cried._

"_Ok. Get in the house. I'll be back soon." Her Mom said, gently pushing her daughter into the house. _

_When she retuned, Dad was no where in sight, but Zim was in her arms, cut up, bruised, and bleeding heavily from the cuts on his head. He was knocked out, though there were still tears running down his face. Mom put him down on the couch, not caring if any blood got on it, and grabbed a clean rag. Angi watched as her mother gently press the clean, wet, white rag onto the bleeding cuts, and press it down on the biggest one._

_Then she disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bag of ice, which she placed on his head sense it was big enough to cover his whole head…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Angi sighed. that had been a terrible day. to watch her brother be beat up by his own Dad, then come home in Mom's arms, bleeding. It took a few days for him to heal, and Angi never saw her Dad again. But Mom had told her Dad went to jail for child abuse. She would never forget that day, as much as she wanted to. There were several nights before then when she would hear screams, and yelling, but was too scared to go see what it was. now she knew it was Dad beating up Zim.

Looking at him, she could still see the pale, long scares from being hit for everything he did, and wondered why he never ran away.

When he woke up a few hours later she blurted out, "Why didn't you run away?"

"What?" he yawned, rubbing his head.

"Why didn't you run away when Dad would hurt you?" Angi asked. Zim looked shocked to be asked that.

"I…I don't know. I should've but then, how would I have meet you?" he replied after thinking for a while. Angi didn't reply. They stayed quiet for the rest of that day. though that night, Angi spoke up.

"You want that other pain-killer? You've been groaning a lot, and rubbing your head." Angi asked, watching him as he rubbed his head for about 5 thousandth time.

"No." he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just don't want one." He grumbled, though the look in his eyes when he looked at her told her the real reason. _He's afraid it'll make him sick again…._

"Look, Tenn said it'll only make you sick if you take it with something other the unflavored water!" Angi insisted.

"Fine! but if I get sick again, im blaming you." He growled.

She smiled and got him a bottle of unflavored water and the pain killer. He put the pain killer in his mouth and washed it down with the water. After one hour of nothing happening, he finally fell asleep again. Not 5 minutes he fell asleep, so did Angi, and brother and sister slept peacefully together for the very first time in many years.

After a few more days of the same process, Zim became better, and took up his job as leader again, this time he was ready for making all the decisions, and determined to get things right.

**WELL, THIS CHAPTER WAS CERTINLY LONGER THEN THE LAST FEW…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PEASE, **_**PLEASE**_** VOTE!**


	22. THE NIGHTMARE REPEATS

**OK, SO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS MUCH LONGER THEN MOST OF THE OTHERS! **

**AND I JUST WANNA GIVE A HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWS SO FAR! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! IM SPEACHLESS FOR HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT FOR THIS, WHEN ITS ONLY 22 CHAPTERS LONG NOW AND HAS 55 REVIEWS SO FAR, AND A LIFE OF LIES HAS 30 SOMETHING CHAPTERS AND ONLY 21 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!**

**CHAPTER 22**

**THE NIGHTMARE REPEATS**

Zim rolled over in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, and was tossing and turning, trying to wake up. But he couldn't get out this world of nightmares.

"_Come on, Zim. Come save her." Red's menacing voice hissed as he held Tak by her throat, choking her._

"_Put her down! She did nothing wrong!" Zim shouted at Red. He couldn't move, it was like he was glued to the floor, unable to move to help her. _

"_Cooommmmmmeeee oooonnnnnn, Zimmmmm." Red's voice became ghostly as he took one hand and raked his claws down her face. She gave a silent scream._

"_NOOOOO!" Zim yelled, trying harder to move toward her. _

_Suddenly Purple walked in with the broken bodies of Dib, Angi, Gir, Mimi, Shloonktapooxis, and every member of the Resisty, all dead, and dropped them. the bodies turned to dust, though the bones remained. Blood poured out of the bones, forming a stormy, red ocean. A huge wave began to form and come speeding toward Zim, though just before it hit him, he watched Red curling kill Tak, and drop her into the ocean of blood…._

"NOOOOOOO!" zim leapt up, screaming and shaking.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." He whispered to himself over and over again, not noticing when Tak and Angi rushed in.

"Zim, whats wrong?" Angi demanded, sitting next to him and pulling him close. She always seemed like the older, but it was that motherly instinct that all girls have that kicked in.

ANGI'S POV:

Zim was breathing hard, rocking himself back and forth, whispering something to himself with his eyes closed tightly when she walked in. and he was still like that after she demanded to know what was wrong. He was shaking.

"What's wrong?" she repeated. His eyes flew open. When he noticed her, he clung to her and buried his face in her shirt. _Whatever happened, it really scared him._ she thought.

"Tell me what happened." She growled. He looked up.

"It was Red. He was killing Tak. Then Purple came in. he dropped dead bodies, and the flesh turned to dust, blood poured from the bones. Then Red killed Tak completely. I was stuck to the ground….for the second time…." He said, each word filled with horror.

"It was only a dream. Relax." Angi soothed as Tak came and sat on Zim's other side. both girl sat close to Zim in an effort to clam him. he still clung to Angi like a smeet clings to it's mother when it's scared. Though Tak stayed quiet, Angi knew she wanted to help. Angi nodded in understanding at her, and said to Zim. "I have to go back to bed now, but Tak will stay here with you, okay?"

zim nodded and let go of her. When she got to the door, Angi looked back and saw Tak murmuring something to Zim. She smiled and left the room, into her own.

TAK'S POV:

"It was only a dream, Zim. It wasn't real, and it's never going to be real. I'll be with you forever. Even if I don't remember much, I still really like you." She soothed the shaking Irken. He didn't rlpy, but still stayed close to her. Before sh knew it, he was asleep again, and she followed him short afterwards. The two Irkens slept together that night, neither one moving, nor were they snoring or kicking. They stayed still, in a deep, peaceful sleep.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT COMPAIRED TO THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT….GET OVER IT! LOL. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. LOVE IS REBORN

**AW, HOW SWEET? ZIM AND TAK FELL ASLEEP TOGETHER! AWWW!**

**WEIRDNESS ASIDE, I MUST CONTINUE THE STORY! ONCE I FINISH THIS STORY, I WILL FINISH 'BEFORE', START 'CASE OF THE MURDER', FINISH 'KEEPER OF DEAD DREAMS', MAYBE ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TO 'WOULD YOU RATHER', AND FINISH ALL MY OTHER UN-FINISHED STORIES…..WOW, I HAVE SOME WORK TO DO….**

**OMG, I THINK MY GOLDFISH WERE JUST MATEING….ANYWAY…ENJOY THE CHAPTER…**

**CHAPTER 23**

**LOVE IS REBORN**

ZIM'S POV:

Zim and Tak woke up to find their faces no more then three inches a part. They both stared into each others eyes. _I have never seen such beautiful purple eyes in my life….make that more beautiful eyes all together in my life…._zim thought.

"Good morning." Tak broke the silence.

"Every morning knowing you're alive is a good morning." Zim replied, sitting up and yawning. Tak laughed quietly as she sat up too.

"Ya know, I think we should start over. Everyone said we used to be more then just friends, and that we were in love. I wish I could remember, but what if we started new memories?" Tak suggested.

"I think I can I live with that." Zim answered.

the headed down the breakfast hall, holding hands. Zim couldn't have been happier. He knew for sure now that Tak loved him again, and meant the world to him. once they got their breakfast, they sat the same table, and although they ate in silence

, they were both thinking, _I love you. _

By the end of the day, there was no words to explain how in love they were. They slept in there own rooms though, but they had each other on their mind. They were in love again.

**OK, THAT WAS SUPRER SHORT! I KNOW IT WAS! WELL, ITS LATE! 2:05AM WHERE I AM! I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL STAY UP LATER, OR IF I'LL GO TO BED….NOT SURE….HMMM…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. LUNCH

**OK, THERE MAY BE A FEW SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAVE A BUG BITE ON MY RIGHT PINKI, SO IT'S A LITTLE SWOLLEN, BUT I'LL GET OVER IT. I GET SO MANY BUG BITE'S IN FLORIDA IT'S UNBELEIVEABLE. NO WONDER ALMOST NO ONE AT SKOOL TALKS TO ME….THAT, AND I READ AND WRIGHT ALL THE TIME….YA KNOW WHAT, JUST READ THE CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW.**

_**URGENT! READ THE FOLLOWING OR BE DESTORIED! THERE WILL BE A SURPRIZE CHAPTER AT THE VERY END AFTER I THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS! CONTINIUE READING THIS STROTY, OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND THE SURPRIZE CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE LABLED, 'SURPRIZE CHAPTER' !**_

**CHAPTER 24**

**LUNCH**

DIB'S POV:

Dib stared at the alien food; he ran out of the food from Earth he had brought, and now was forced to eat food from other planets. Everyone else was eating food from any planet, other then Earth.

"Are you sure you don't have any Earth food? Doesn't Gir carry around waffle mix, or tacos, and stuff?" Dib asked Zim, who was eating some kind of nachos from planet Irk.

"What?" Zim asked, his mouth was filled with cheese, so it was hard to understand what he was saying.

"Swallow before you talk, Zim." Angi sighed, elbowing him in the side. Zim swallowed the cheesy chips, and said, "You know, I could've choked if you elbowed me any harder. That would just ruin this day, which has gone good so far."

"Didn't you say that every time someone says that something goes wrong?" Angi asked.

"Yeah, but I said 'so far' which means im saying it could make a turn for the worst any second." Zim replied before biting into another cheese covered chip.

"I said, _Are you sure you don't have any Earth food?" _Dib repeated. Angi, Zim, and Tak looked at him.

"Nope. We might have some, but getting it away from Gir will most likely end badly." Zim answered, with his mouth full again.

"What did I just tell you? Swallow before you talk!" Angi snapped. Zim just shrugged, obviously not caring.

"And you couldn't even try to get away from Gir?" Dib prompted.

"Nope." Zim shook his head, his voice muffles by cheese.

Just as Angi was about to say something, Zim interrupted.

"I swallowed, it's just the cheese. Irk makes sticky cheese, but so rich and creamy….and thick."

"You're lucky about that being true." Angi grumbled.

"How'd you know if he's lying or not? You've never been on Irk." Tak asked.

"I can just tell when he's lying. If you pay attention. You can hear his voice get a higher pitch when he lies." Angi answered slyly.

"It does not!" Zim lied, his voice getting higher. Tak and Angi laughed. Dib and Zim looked annoyed.

"Just try it, stupid human. Everyone else here can eat it. But just to make this clear, any nachos are MINE!" Zim hissed, slapping away Angi's hand as she reached for his nachos.

"And what planet is this food from?" Dib asked, poking the what-looked-like-steak.

"Blorch. If there's anything those rats are good at, its making steak." Zim replied.

"Hey, I just relized something!" Angi exclaimed.

"What?" Zim, Dib, and Tak said simultaneously.

"There is not _once_ that I've seen Zim eat anything that doesn't have something crunchy in it! Well, unless he's sick, then he wont eat at all….but every time he does eat, it's always crunchy foods!" Angi pointed out.

"That I do. That I do." Zim nodded.

"Why?" Dib asked.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you eat anything that's soft, or not crunchy?"

"Because crunchy food is good."

"So you've never had ice cream? Do people on your planet even have ice cream?"

"Yes, Irk has ice cream, and yes I've had some. But I put crunchy toppings on it and mixed them in, so it was crunchy."

They fell silent.

"Are you going to eat that?" Angi asked, looking at Dib's steak.

"I'll gladly force feed him! and force it down with a knife!" Zim joked, though he had a strait face so Dib thought he was serious, until Zim and others started laughing.

"No, really, Dib. Eat. If you don't like that, _maybe_ I'll allow you to take a nacho." Zim hissed.

"Maybe?" Angi raised an eye.

"Yes. Maybe. It depends on how good the next one is." Zim replied. He took another bite of a nacho, and seemed to think for a moment.

"Nope. Still good. Sorry, Dib."

"Last warning, Zim. Swallow before you talk!" Angi snapped.

"Whats so bad about talking before I swallow?" Zim challenged before he swallowed the food.

"ZIM!" Angi snapped. Everyone else in the room other then Dib, Tak, Gir, Mimi, Angi, and Zim left the room.

"What?" zim mouth was still full.

"GET OVER HERE!" Angi roared, getting up and trying to grab Zim. But Zim dodged, grabbed his nachos, and took off running around the room, Angi in chase.

Tak and Dib burst out laughing.

"Get over here!" Angi yelled.

"NO! You're after my nachos! NACHOS!" Zim yelled back, jumping over a table.

Dib and Tak couldn't stop laughing.

"Come here!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nwo!" Zim stuffed another nacho in his mouth, somehow not choking. Gir joined in on the running, screaming.

"Spit out that nacho!" Angi shouted. Zim spit it out in his hand, and chucked it at Angi. It hit her right in her midsection, and she was wearing her 'lucky uniform' and her cleanest one.

Zim, still running, pointed and laughed at her, while still running strait. Well, make that he laughed until she got a burst of speed and tackled him to the ground. The good thing was he had no food in his mouth. While Angi punched and hit him, not hard enough to draw blood or kill him, he just continued to laugh. Not the normal, evil laugh he's known for, but a hearty laugh that sounded like….like when someone was being tickled or laughing at a good joke.

In fact, Zim was laughing so hard, tears were running down his face. Really, only Angi wasn't laughing, though she was smiling. After five minutes of laughing, Zim seemed to have enough.

"Alright, Angi. Get off me." He breathed, completely out of breath from laughing so hard. She let him get up. they were both panting.

"Jerk." She panted.

"I've never seen Zim actually laugh like that. I thought he only laughs like an evil maniac." Dib yawned.

"EAT!" Angi, Tak, and Zim snapped at him.

"OK! Geez…." Dib growled as he stabbing a piece of the meat with his fork, and took a bite of the meat. He spit it out.

"YUCK!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, wait….that might be _Blorch rat flesh_, not steak…." Zim said.

"YOU JERK!" Dib snapped at him.

"Yes. Yes I am." Zim nodded.

"GIR! Get the human either a food from Irk, or Earth." Angi ordered.

"Okkie dokkie!" Gir squealed. He rocketed out of the room and came back with….a taco.

"Is that from Irk, or Earth?" Zim asked.

"Earth." Gir replied, handing it to Dib, who stuff it down like a wild rabid animal would in Family Guy or The Simpsons.

"You know, we did have sour cream you could've put on that." Zim stated after Dib finished.

"Now ya tell me?" Dib growled.

"Well, I would've told you sooner, but the second Gir handed it to you, you devoured it!" Zim defended himself.

**LOL. THAT CHAPTER MADE ME LAUGH. IM NOT SURE IF IT MADE YOU PEOPLES LAUGH, BUT ALL WELL! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! OTHER THEN ANGI….**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL. STOP. DROP AND ROLL. WAIT, THAT'S THE WRONG ONE. REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE!**


	25. THE ONE MONTH MARK

**YOU REVIEWS, ARE SO STINKIN AWSOME….YOU ALL DESERVE NACHOS! *HANDS A PLATE OF NACHOS TO ALL REVIEWERS* **

**I DON'T THINK I GOT ONE BAD REVIEW FOR THIS STORY, AND THERE ARE NO WORDS TO SAY HOW THANKFUL I AM TO YOU GUYS! **

**AND IF I MAKE A THANKSGIVEING STORY, YOU GUYS WILL ALL BE THANKED!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE THE REVIEWING, AND PLEASE VOTE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVENT YET! **

**CHAPTER 25**

**ONE MOUNTH MARK**

ZIM'S POV:

Two months has passed sense they made their plan. So far, everything has been going as planned, and nothing had gone wrong, other then Lard Nar's death. Zim had quickly grown used to being leader. Next month, their plan would be put in action, and Irk would be free. They already had an idea on how to get the Empire to forget about invading. Spleek, being the tallest one in the Resisty, would disguise himself as an Irken and become 'Tallest Spleenk' and make a speech declaring Irk and all the other planets free, then declare either Zim or Tak leader of the Empire, and they would be lead Irk into a peaceful existence.

Zim paced around his room. He wanted to ask Tak something, but he was unsure. After a few more seconds of his rapid pacing, he turned toward his door and took off at a steady walk, toward Tak's room. He was going to ask her! But, as soon as he got to the door, he turned on his heal and headed for his sisters room. He knocked on the door, and heard the sounds of blankets moving around; she must have been taking a nap. When she opened the door, she was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Zim? What do ya want?" she sighed.

"I need your help with something." Zim replied.

"Shouldn't it be the younger one asked the older one for help?" Angi teased. She was the little sister, after all, and you would normally think of the younger sibling asking for help, not the older one.

"Stop calling me 'the older one'. You make me feel old every time you say that." Zim grumbled.

"Fine. now what do you want? I was a having a very nice dream when you woke me up!" Angi growled.

"I was going to ask Tak something, but im afraid…." He said, biting his bottom lip.

"Ask her what?" Angi inquired.

"Ya know how in movies and the stories behind songs, when someone promises to…uh….give someone a ring, and marry them….." he looked nervous,

"Yeah….i know what you're talking about…but what does any of that have to do with Ta- your going to ask her to marry you!" Angi relized out loud.

"Sorta….but not 'til after this war or whatever is over with…." Zim replied shyly. He wasn't comfortable doing this though….he just had this feeling that was indescribable….something was telling him not to tell her, but he really wanted to.

"So, you're going to basically tell her that once this war is over with, you're going to buy her a ring, and marry her?" Angi checked.

"Yeah….well, I want to…but you know how I am. I can barely talk to people unless I've known them for years, and I've never asked anyone something like what I want to ask Tak….i don't know if I can, even if I want to…" Zim was getting frustrated with himself.

"So, you're saying you're too shy to tell her?" Angi was actually surprised. Zim nodded.

"You should tell her. Get her alone in a room with you, and tell her." Angi said.

"But what do I say? I'm never good with words when it comes to stuff like that!" Zim asked.

"I don't know. why don't you ask Stink on that one. He had a mate once…what happened to her anyway?" Angi replied.

"I dunno. I think the Tallests killed her….oh! wait, you mean Flo! She's one of the driver for the Massive, and she's an undercover member of the Resisty." Zim answered.

"Oh. Well, go ask Stink for advice on that. He's older then me, and I don't have a mate yet." Angi nodded. Zim sighed, and left the room. He found Stink in the computer labs, playing some game online….it looked like an Irken version of CubeFeild.

"You busy?" Zim asked.

"Uhh…just let me pass this one level…." Stink replied, his eyes glued to the screen. His ship hit one of the comets, and he lost the game.

"Oh c'mon! I barely hit that! Now, what can I help you with?" Stink asked, turning toward Zim.

Zim explained what he told Angi. "And I don't know what to tell Tak." He finished.

"Well, I cant help ya there, Buddy. Heck, I don't even remember what I said to Flo when I asked her 'The Big Question'." Stink nodded. (A/N: Irkens call it 'The Big Question' when they ask someone to marry them….)

"How do you not remember?" Zim exclaimed.

"Ha! During the after party thing, lets just say I had a bit too much MountainDew! Hahaha! After that night, Flo said im not aloud to have any more!" Stink laughed at the memery. (A/N: ok, that's say the effect of the mountain dew is like the one of the 'Goofy Goober Sundae' from The Sponge Bob Movie…remember how Patrick and Sponge Bob were basically drunk from it….)

"Well, cant you ask her!" Zim asked.

"She's supposed to be undercover. No one from the Resisty can contact her, and she's only aloud to send letters once a month. And she already sent me one this month." Stink replied.

"Ya know, you're like a brother to me, but sometimes I really hate you." Zim teased. It was true. Zim and Stink were a lot like brothers, even though they were really only cousins. But neither one knew that.

"Yep. That's what im here for. im so hate-able, but love-able." Stink replied.

"You hit the mountain dew again, didn't you?" Zim sighed.

"Pft, no." Stink lied.

"Then explain the Mountain Dew can over there." Zim pointed to the mountain dew can next to the computer.

"That was Dib's." Stink lied.

"Mmm-hmm. Sure it was. I think im going to have to change the lock for the Mountain Dew cooler." Zim mused.

"NO! all well. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to my game." Stink replied, then turned back to his game. Zim turned and left. He sighed. he made his decision. _I'll tell Tak today, and I'll tell her now._ He declared.

He took a deep breath when he reached her door. As soon as he knocked, Tak swung the door open, the corner hitting Zim in the head, hard. It drew blood.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know it was you!" she exclaimed when she saw him rubbing the cut on his head.

"It's fine. I'll live." Zim grumbled. but when he looked at his gloved hand to find it coated in blood, he drew in a sharp breath. Tak disappeared for a minute, but came back with a clean, blue rag, that was wet, and handed it to him. he placed it on the cut, remembering when his once-gentle mom/evil teacher had done almost the same thing after another brutal beating by his dad.

"Are you okay?" Tak fretted.

"Im fine. I've been through way worse." Zim sighed as Tak gentle pushed him inside her room and over to a chair.

"Sit." She ordered. He sat, still holding the rag there, tring to fight back the headache he knew was coming.

"Want something to drink?" Tak offered from the small space in her room that had a fridge.

"No, im good." Zim called back.

"Ya sure?" Tak said, looking over at him. _those eyes….I've never seen anything as magnificent as them….never._ he thought as he shook his head.

Tak came back in the room with a water bottle for her self (It's water from Irk, not Earth!)

"What do ya need?" she asked as she sat on her bed across from him.

h gulped. "I…uh…was wondering….what would think if….uh…after this whole battle thing is over…..if…." his voice failed him.

"If…." She prompted, her purple gaze intense and curious as she waited for him to finish.

"If….we, uh, got married?" he said shyly and quietly. Her eyes widened.

"Us? Married? Are you serious?" she said. Zim thought she was mad, and quickly jumped to his defense.

"You…you don't have to! It was just a suggestion! I was only wonder-" he was cut off by her lips meeting his. When she withdrew, her eyes weren't mad, but happy.

"Of course! I would give anything to marry you!" she exclaimed. Zim stifled a sigh of relief. Instead, he embraced her in a hug.

**YAY! ZIM AND TAK, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! LOL! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	26. EXPECTING

**OK, SO NOW, ZIM ASKED TAK IF SHE WOULD AGREE TO MARRY HIM AFTER THE BATTLE, AND NOW, THEY ONLY HAVE ONE WEEK LEFT UNTIL THEY HAVE TO ATTACK THE TALLESTS. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 26**

**EXPECTING**

TAK'S POV:

Tak stared at Tenn. She had come to the healers after getting a Squeedly Spooch ache, and Tenn had told her something she wasn't expecting.

"Are you sure?" Tak asked again.

"Positive. I wouldn't lie to you, sweetie." Tenn sighed.

"But how?" Tak asked.

"Sometimes the sperm cells get into a males saliva, so im guessing that's what happen when you kissed Zim on the day he asked you 'The Big Question'. And the sperm fertilized your egg cell." Tenn explained.

"But, what about the battle? How can I fight if im expecting a smeet? I don't want to hurt it, but I want to help." Tak insisted. She didn't know weather to be happy or mad.

"I don't know about that, Tak. You have to ask Zim if you can fight. And that means you're going to have to tell him he's going to be a father." Tenn shrugged. (A/N: remember, Irken are fully mature when they are 13. both Zim and Tak are 16.)

Tak sighed. she knew she would have to tell Zim, but what would his reaction be? Would he be happy? Or mad?

"Go tell him. or have Angi tell him. you know she'll help you with that." Tenn ordered gently. Tak nodded and walked out of the room and over to Angi's room, which was conveniently across the hall.

"Hey, Angi?" Tak called as she knocked on her door. Angi opened the door, yawning.

"Yeah?" she yawned.

"Did I wake you up? I can come back…" Tak said, but Angi grabbed her shoulder.

"No, you didn't wake me up, I woke up a few minutes before you knocked. Now, what do you need?" Angi replied.

"I need to talk to you." Tak sighed.

"Alright. Come in." Angi lead Tak over to a chair, and listened closely as Tak began to explain.

"So you want me to come with you when you tell Zim?" Angi checked when Tak finished.

"Yes…" Tak nodded.

"Then lets go." Angi stood and walked out of the door with Tak following.

IN ZIM'S ROOM:

ZIM'S POV:

Zim was working on another drawing, this one of the Tallests on the floor, dead and bleeding, when someone knocked on his door.

"Go away! Im very busy…doing…leader-y stuff!" Zim lied, not wanted to talk to anyone right now. He was really in the drawing mood.

"ZIM! Open this door, you old man!" he heard Angi call from outside the door.

"HEY! Im not old! Im only 16! And im very busy! Come back later!" Zim replied. Then the door was kicked down, revealing Tak and Angi,

"Hey! You kicked down my door! Haven't you ever heard of 'come back later'! I could've been getting dressed or something in here!" Zim exclaimed, quickly closeling his 'drawing book'.

"We'll leave soon, but listen-" Angi began, but was cut off by Zim.

"Hold that thought!" he said in a rush, getting off the chair and starting to walk away. Angi grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait. Let us talk." She growled.

"Give me just a minute…." Zim said, trying to walk out of her grip. She yanked him back.

"Why wont you listen?" she hissed.

"Look, Angi. I've been sitting there sense 3 in the morning, and I haven't gotten up. Its already about 3 in the afternoon. Now let me go." Zim growled.

"Go where? You can wait to get something to eat." Angi growled back.

"Im not getting anything to eat! I have to pee! Let me go!" he snatched his shoulder out of her grip, and walked into the bathroom.

He came out a few minutes later.

"That was more then one minute." Angi teased.

"Shut up. Now, what do you girls want?" he sighed, sitting down in his spinning chair. But just before he sat down, Angi pulled it our front under him, causing him to fall backwords.

"OW! Hey, that hurt!" he protested. Then he saw what she was reaching for. she grabbed his 'drawing book' and began to flip through the pages, with Tak looking over her shoulder.

"HEY! Give that back!" he snapped, jumping up and trying to grab it from her. She held it out of his reach. He jumped up to reach it, but it was too high for him.

"Awww, this picture is sweet." She said while Tak blushed. Finally, Zim shot his spider legs out so he could gain some height, and yanked the book out of her hand, but the page she was holding onto ripped. Angi and Tak froze while Zim's face became twisted with rage.

"Give. Me. The. Paper. Now." He growled, his voice low.

"Sorry." Angi said as he handed it to him. he snatched it away from her. It was half of this picture he drew of him on one knee giving Tak the ring.

"Don't EVER touch this book!" he snapped, his eyes blazing as he went over to his desk and got the tape to put it back together.

"Im sorry, but you have to listen. Tak is expecting a smeet." Angi stated. It was Zim's turn to freeze. He spun on his heal to face the girls.

"What?" he asked, thinking he must have just heard something.

"I said, Tak is expecting a smeet." Angi repeated. Zim's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fainted.

A FEW HOURS LATER….

Zim woke up with a raging headache. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" he asked, dazed.

"You found out that I'm expecting a smeet, and you fainted." Tak answered him, her sweet voice like the honey in a honey-suckle.

"Are you sure? It could just be…uh…I don't know! are you sure?" Zim asked. He wasn't ready to be a father.

"See for yourself." Tak stated, lifting her shirt only the slightest bit and placing Zim's hand on it. He the smeet kick his hand.

"How?" was all he could say.

"Tenn said on the day, you sorta asked 'The Big Question', when we kissed, you must have had sperm cells in you saliva, and that's how." Tak replied.

"You are happy, right?" she added quietly.

"Yes! Of course I am! It was just….unexpected." Zim soothed, still a little dazed.

"Hey, when I fainted, did I hit my head?" he asked, rubbing his head again.

"Yeah. You hit it pretty hard on the corner of your desk. You were actually bleeding for a while…30 minutes to be exact. Angi left to get disinfectant, sense you pretty much landing in the bucket that you got threw up when you had that fever, sense Gir didn't take it away yet." Tak replied.

"Ugh." Zim purposely fell backwords onto his bed. _Where did my semi-peaceful life go?_

**YAY! ZIM AND TAK ARE GOING TO HAVE A SMEET! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. PLAN 'A' FAILED

**OK, SO TAK IS EXPECTING A SMEET, ZIM KEEPS HITTING HIS HEAD, ANGI KEEPS GETTING ON ZIM'S NERVES, DIB STILL HAS A BIG HEAD, SPLEENK IS STILL COMEING UP WITH BAD IDEAS, SKOODGE ESCAPED FROM PRISON, AND I STILL DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM.**

**I GORGOT TO SAY THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT ZIM ISNT LETTING TAK FIGHT. HE HAS THAT FATHERLY PROTECTION THING GOING ON.**

**THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS! AND PLEASE VOTE! OR SHOULD, AFTER I FINISH 'BEFORE' MAKE A STORY ABOUT ZIM'S DAYS IN THE ACADAMEY?**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 27**

**PLAN 'A' FAILED**

ZIM'S POV:

Zim, and all of the Resisty other then the healers and Tak were hiding in their ships, waiting for th moment to attack. It was Day Of The Tallests. And the day of the attack. Zim was closest to the Massive, spying and waiting for Flo's message. The computer beeped, and Flo's face came into focus.

"Ok, the Tallests and everyone else is eating the chocolate. I'd suggested you go around the front, and brake the windshield to get into the room they're in. I switched the glass last night, it should be delicate enough. Tallests are coming, gotta go!" Flo said quickly and quietly before hanging up.

"Alright, everyone, head toward the windshield in the front, we're going to brake it down and jump in." Zim ordered over the intercom. He steered his Voot to the front of the Massive, shot the windshield with a laser, and, with the Resisty behind him, he lept into the Massive, and when the smoke cleared, he saw the one he hated moth of all: Skoodge.

"Hello, Zimmer." Skoodge hissed, as everyone else who was in the Massive, other then the Resisty turned to them.

"Zim….ignore him…" Dib warned, seeing how Zim tensed how his antennae were positioned for a one-on-one fight. Zim ignored Dib, and marched angrily up to Skoodge.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd pull off your PAK now, and drop dead." Zim hissed, his voice low and menacing.

"No." Skoodge answered. Zim lunged at him, and soon, the Resisty followed, all fighting someone, but no one was weakened.

"Oh, Zimmer, I warned the Tallests of your plan, so there's no hope for you winning." Skoodge growled as he struggles to get out of Zim iron grip.

"You WHAT! Do you even care about your own race!" Zim yelled angerly.

"Oh, and when you try to poison them, you're caring?" Skoodge challenged.

"Its for their own good!" Zim defended his plan.

"How? How is making them sick for their own good?" Skoodge roared.

"Because that way they can have some sense talked into them, and stop taking over all these planets, and live peacefully, instead of killing everything and everyone!" Zim shouted.

"ZIM! There's no way for us to win this! we have to retreat!" Dib called. Zim looked up and saw the human was right; the Resisty was losing.

"RETREAT!" Zim called above the sounds of fighting. The Resisty members obediently turned and jumped into their cruisers, but one didn't come back: Spleenk. He was killed by Purple.

Zim watched the Irkens in the Massive quickly recover and begin working, when he noticed Spleenk's body. Making a quick dive for it, Zim grabbed the body before zipping away and returning to the Resisty's ship.

**OK, SO THE CHAPTERS STARTED LONG, AND THEN GOT SHORT, THEN LONG AGAIN, AND SHORT, LONG, SHORT, LONG, AND NOW SHORT AGAIN. *SIGH***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	28. RETURN TO EARTH

**OK, IM A LITTLE PARANOID RIGHT NOW, SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER, FORGIVE ME. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**CHAPTER 28**

**BACK TO EARTH**

TAK'S POV:

Tak sat with Angi and Dib at the lunch table on the Resisty's ship. It had been three days sense their plan had failed, and Zim hadn't really talked to anyone. He left Dib in charge again for a while. And what worried Tak was that he wouldn't eat. She didn't know if he was just lost in thought, trying to think of a new plan, depressed, sick, or hurt. He had refused to see the healers after the small battle he had with Skoodge, and he looked pretty beat up.

He wouldn't let anyone near him. if anyone, even his own sister, tried to sit at the same table with him, he would move away! And his door was always locked. She watched as he poked his food, but what caught her attention, was that Gir was walking right up to Zim and sat next to him, and Zim didn't move from the spot he was in. _why will he let Gir near him, but not me, Angi, or Dib? Or anyone else?_ She wondered.

It looked like Zim was saying something to Gir, and soon, Gir got up and walked over to the table she, Angi, and Dib were.

"Master says he sees you watching him and he wants to be left alone." Gir said to Tak.

"Why does he want to be left alone?" Dib asked.

"I dunno." Gir said plainly. They stared at Gir. The small robot suddenly jumped onto the table and started to 'dance like a monkey'.

"WOO! Look me go! Im dancin' like a monkey!" Gir squealed. Tak could have sworn she heard Zim laugh a little, and looked up to see him watching Gir dance.

"I'll be right back." She said before getting up and walking over to Zim's table. Just as she got about two feet away, the whole ship made a very sharp turn, and she fell. _Oof!_ She grunted as she hit the floor.

"Need help?" Zim offered his hand to her, though his voice was a little scratchy. She took his hand and he pulled her up the best he could, sense he's shorter.

"Thanks. Now, can I ask you something?" she sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Go ahead." He replied. _Well, he's in a better mood._ Tak thought as she said, "Why have you been…avoiding everyone?"

he didn't answer. she stomped on his foot.

"OWW!" he yelped.

"Answer my question." Tak growled. He just glared at her, and didn't answer. she moved to the seat across from him, and kicked him in a spot no one wants to be kicked.

"YEOW! What was that for, jerk?" he snapped.

"Answer my question!" Tak hissed.

"Not after you kick me like that!" Zim snapped loudly.

"ZIM! Be nice! Tak, go back to the table! You're going to stress your smeet!" Angi snapped at both of them, walking over to the table.

"But-" Tak protested.

"Go back to the table. I'll handle Zim." Angi sighed more gently. Tak narrowed her eyes, but left without a question.

ANGI'S POV:

Angi sat where Tak just was and glared at her older brother.

"Ok, now you're going to answer all my questions, or I'll rip every picture you ever drew." She threatened. Zim growled, but didn't say anything.

"Now, whats wrong? Why wont you sit with Tak, Dib, and me?" Angi asked him. he lowered his gaze and mumbled something she didn't hear.

"What? Say it louder." She said. He sank back a little in his seat and grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid' and 'idiot' and few a Irken cruse words.

"Im depressed." He grumbled a little louder, but only loud enough for Angi to barely hear it.

"It was only one loss. There's still a lot more time, and we _will _destroy the control brains and Tallests. We just need to think of a new plan. And Dib suggested heading toward Earth and finding Gaz. He said she can think of good plans if her Game-whatever thingy is threatened." Angi said gently.

"That's not the point. The point is that Skoodge found out one plan, and I don't think he's done. He's going to come back and spy on everyone, and there's no way to stop him!" Zim snapped. He was grumpy, having not slept sense the battle.

"Of course we can stop him! if you tell Gir h has a taco in his PAK and the only way to get it is to rip his PAK off, it'll work perfectly." Angi explained. Zim only yawned and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Sure it will. Go head and keep believing that, Angi. It wont work, and nothing will." Zim growled.

"You become very negative when you're depressed." Angi mused. Zim only rolled his eyes and yawned again.

"You haven't slept in days, have you." Angi stated. Zim shook his head.

"I'll be right back. And don't try to leave." Angi sighed, and walked over to Tenn who was sitting a few tables away.

"Do you have anything to help Zim sleep?" she asked. Tenn nodded.

"Can I see some?" Angi prompted. Tenn pulled them out of her pocket.

"Tell him he can only take one. More then one a day can kill him." she warned. Angi nodded, and walked back to Zim with the sleeping pills.

"Tenn said you can only have one, and if you have more then one in a day, you can die." Angi explained as she handed the pills to him. he nodded, took them, and walked away and back to his room.

**I KNOW IT'S NOT THE MOST EXCIDEING CHAPTER, BUT I MADE A LIST OF THE CHAPTERS AND WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN EACH ONE, AND I PROMISED I'D FOLLOW IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND KIKI, YES PURPLE DIED, BUT THEY MADE A CLONE OF HIM!**

**I'LL REPLY TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS IN CHAPTER 42!**


	29. A NEW MEMBER

**OK, I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS A LONGER CHAPTER, BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES. AND IN CHAPTER 42, THOUGH THAT WILL BE GIVING THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY, I WILL ANSWER SOME OF THE REVIEWS, AND THERE WILL B THE LYRICS TO A SONG, THOUGH IT'S A COUNTRY SONG BY TIM MCGRAW. **

**YES, I ONLY LISTEN TO COUNTRY, SO NONE OF MY SONG-FICS WILL HAVE A SONG THAT'S NOT COUNTRY. IM GONNA BRING COUNTRY MUSIC INOT THIS WEBSITE! IT'S REALLY SORTA SAD, THAT I KNOW NOT ONE SONG IN ALMOST ALL THE SONG-FICS I READ OR ANY STORIES THAT HAVE SONGS IN IT, MAINLY BECAUSE I DON'T LISTEN TO THAT KIND OF MUSIC. BUT FOR THOSE PEOPLES OUT THERE WHO DON'T LISTEN TO COUNTRY, I SUGGEST LISTEN TO AT LEAST ONE SONG. **

**THERE'S THIS ONE COUNTRY SONG, I FORGOT THR NAME AND WHO SINGS IT, BUT ITS ABOUT HOW AWSOME COUNTRY MUSIC IS, AND HOW ITS ABOUT LOVE, GOD, LIFE, AND THAT KINDA STUFF! I HAVE A FEW SONGS I CAN SUGGEST IF ANYONE WANTS TO TRY TO LISTEN TO COUNTRY! AND I KNOW THE SINGERS TO MOST SONGS I SUGGEST! **

**THAT, OR GO TO YOU TUBE AND LOOK UP COUNTRY MUSIC VIDEOS….**

**WELL, THAT WAS A WASTE OF TIME, BUT ALL WELL! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**BTW, COUNTRY MUSIC IS HOW I THINK OF MOST OF MY STORY IDEAS, AND THEY'RE GREAT FOR GIVING IDEAS FOR ONE-SHOTS! **

**CHAPTER 29**

**A NEW MEMBER**

TAK'S POV:

When they landed on the green and blue planet, Tak remembered a few things.

"Why don't you wake up Mr. Lazy?" Angi suggested, nodded her head toward Zim's room.

"Alright." Tak replied, then stood up and walked over to his door. She knocked.

"Mmmmh…..go away." Came the tired and bored reply. She slowly opened the door. Zim was laying on his bed, facing away from her again.

"We're about to land. You have to wake up. Dib's never told anyone how to land, so you have to take charge again." Tak said gently, walking in and closing the door behind her. She heard him growl.

"You took one of those sleeping pills, didn't you?" she sighed.

"Mmmm hmm." He replied.

"You know Angi told you to stop taking those two days ago." Tak sighed again.

"All well. Who said I listen to her?" he yawned, turning around to face her.

"Well, it would be better if you did. You've been sleeping ever sense that lunch where you called me a jerk." Tak stated.

"Yeah, about that…sorry. But you kick hard, so you had that coming." Zim apologized.

"Yeah, I guess I was a little harsh. But what do you expect? Did you pay any attention in the academy? That one teacher –I cant even remember her name- had terrible mood swings when was expecting her smeet." Tak replied.

"Oh her? I just called her ms. Misery. She gave me detention everyday for no reason." He laughed a little.

"Did you go to the detentions?" Tak asked, raising an 'eye'.

"Pft, no. I didn't listen to her either way, so im pretty sure im the reason she quit and committed suicide." Zim waved it off.

"She killer herself?" Tak didn't know that.

"Yep. It was all over the news. Of course, her smeet was already born and in the academy by then, and man, did that little jerk hate me!" Zim sat up.

"Everyone hated you, stupid." Tak replied.

"Heh, oh yeah! I was the most hated smeet –make the Irken- in the whole galaxy. Well, until I started getting into fights….then I think people just avoided me." He shrugged.

"Who won most of the fights?" Tak inquired.

"Me. Who else? I was beat up everyday by my dad, so I knew –and still know- how to hit people. That was pretty much the only thing he was good for." Zim bragged.

"Come on. You have to go do leader-y stuff." Tak sighed. Zim yawned before getting up and following her out of his room.

ZIM'S POV:

Zim sat in the leader chair that Lard Nar used to sit in, and waited to the right place to pass by that was big enough to land.

"Sir, should we just land on the moon again? A few of us could stay with the ship, and everyone else could take the escape pods and find who ever Dib said we should find." Stink asked, sense he was one of the drivers.

"Sure the moon sounds good. I want Tak, most of the healers, and the computer workers to stay here. Or, no. I want only Gir, Mimi, and Dib to come with me onto the Earth's surface. Stink, you might as well come too, because I don't trust you here with mountain dew." Zim replied. When they landed on the moon again, Dib, Zim, Gir, Mimi, and Stink piled into one escape pod, and Zim drove it to the surface of Earth, landing in his old backyard.

"Master, why we back here again?" Gir asked.

"Because Gir, we're going to try to get Gaz to join the Resisty." Zim answered.

"That's still a stupid name." Dib stated.

"Well, it's supposed to be stupid! That way the Tallests wouldn't se us as a threat, which would have made my job a lot easier!" Zim snapped. He put on his wig and contacts, and gave a wig and contacts to Stink. Gir got in his dog suit, and Mimi transformed into a cat again. Dib just shifted his glasses.

"Lead us to your house, Dib-filth. And hurry up. I wanna get this done already. I never lied about hating this death-trap excuse for a planet." Zim growled.

Dib lead them to his house, while Gir kept singing the doom song.

"GIR! Will you SHUT UP!" Zim snapped.

"Why did I have to come again?" Stink asked.

"Because I don't trust you enough with mountain dew. I didn't change the code yet." Zim replied.

"I wouldn't steel any!" Stink protested. Zim just rolled his eyes.

A few minutes alter they arrived at Dib's house.

"Wow. It's nice to be home." Dib sigh blissfully.

"Be glad you have a home, human." Zim grumbled. dib and Stink looked at him, expecting an explanation to what he said.

"What? If you guys haven't noticed, I never had a safe home! My parents house, I was abused everyday, Bitters house, is on this spinning death ball, and I haven't stepped foot on Irk in years. And my base is, again, its on Earth." Zim growled.

Dib just shrugged, and opened the door. Gaz was on the couch, and Professor Membrane was sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Hello, son." Membrane greeted.

"Why are you back?" Gaz asked plainly.

"Gaz-human, we need to talk to you. If you refuse, you and your sad excuse for a planet will be blown up. Excluding all stores that make and sell GameSlave, and all Game Slaves will be destroied, starting with yours." Zim answered. Gaz opened her eyes, thinking for a minute.

"Fine. what do you crack-heads want?" she hissed.

"We want you to join a resistance against the Irken Empire so it can be ruled in peace, and the Tallests and control Branes will be destroied." Stink explained.

"Fine. but only if I get to play some alien video games." Gaz hissed.

"Thursday night is video game night." Stink replied.

"Video game night?" Dib asked.

"Yeah. We left you out of that, Dib-filth. Your huge head would have blocked the whole plasma screen TV!" Zim nodded.

"Im in." Gaz said.

LATER THAT NIGHT….(IT'S THURSDAY)

Zim and Gaz were playing one of the video games. It was called 'Galaxy War 5' and was a game made on Dasan, a planet dedicated to video games. They were currently on a tie, and everyone was on their toes waiting for either Irken or human to win. Gaz won. Zim lost. He never loses in that game! He dropped his controller thingy. The room fell silent..

"How'd you do that! I never lose at this game!" Zim exclaimed.

"Years of practice." Gaz tapped her GameSlave.

"Rematch?" Zim challenged.

"You know you're going to lose again." Gaz sneered.

And thus, the video game war continued all night, and into the next night. neither Gaz nor Zim taking a break to go eat, sleep, or get a drink (though they would stop to go the bathroom…..i wont torture them that much)….

For three days strait, Zim and Gaz played this game. Currently, the wins were: Zim-1,565 and Gaz- 1,565.

"Uhh…I think you guys should go to bed…." Angi said as she came in the room. It was midnight.

"No….one more win….5 points away." Zim's eyes were glued to the screen.

"You ain't winning anything on my watch." Gaz growled.

Zim shot Gaz's player. He won.

"YES! Victory for ZZIMM!" he shouted. Gaz only growled. Then, they both fell asleep. Literally. Zim fell face first, while Gaz fell backwords. Dib walked in just as Angi picked up Zim.

"Why don't you take your sister to her room." Angi suggested. Dib nodded, picked Gaz up, and Angi and Dib carried their siblings to their rooms.

**AND YOU THINK YOU'RE ADDICTED TO VIDEO GAMES? **

**WOW. WELL, I THOUGHT OF A NEW IDEA! EVERY CHAPTER, AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER, WILL BE A 'TOM AND STEEVE SHOW'! STARTING THIS CHAPTER! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**WELCOME TO 'THE TOM AND STEEVE SHOW!' !**_

_**TOM- A BIG BROWN TOM CAT WHO WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE.**_

_**STEEVE- AN ANNOYING LIGHT GREY TABBY TOM WHO WONT LEAVE TOM ALONE.**_

_**EPISODE ONE:**_

TOM: *moves paw over the bowl of nachos* the nachos are MINE.

STEEVE: *looks all sad* but I want do nachos!

THE END! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF…. 'THE TOM AND STEEVE SHOW!' !


	30. PLAN 'B'

**OK, SO REMEMBER, AFTER EVERY CHAPTER, **_**'THE TOM AND STEEVE**_**' SHOW IS POSTED! I HOPE I DIDN'T OFFEND ANYONE IN THAT LAST CHAPTER WITH THE WHOLE 'COUNTRY MUSIC' THING…**

**WELL, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY, SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND**_**'THE TOM AND STEEVE**_**' SHOW! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**

**CHAPTER 30**

**PLAN 'B'**

ANGI'S POV:

As planned, Zim and Gaz slept for about two days strait, before Gaz woke up on her own, and Angi went to wake up her older brother.

"Zim. Wake up! We have to decide on the battle plans!" Angi shook him as he lay in his bed. He groaned, and turned to face her.

"Have to what?" he yawned.

"Decide a new battle plan." Angi repeated. Zim sat up and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, a strong, nasty smell hit her antennae.

"Whats that smell?" she exclaimed.

"Not me. Im guessing it's the bucket Gir didn't take out of here yet." Zim shrugged.

"Why don't you take it outta here then?" Angi suggested.

"I probably should…." Zim yawned again, got out of his bed, picked up the puked in bucket, and suddenly got an idea. He spun on his heal, still holding the bucket, and basically shoved it in Angi face at the same time as saying, "Want some?".

But he made a mistake on how frozen it was….it wasn't frozen at all, and some got on his floor, and on Angi.

"EWWW!" she jumped back, looking at her now dirty uniform. Zim burst into laughter. (A/N: hey, he's an older brother! And brothers are boys, so torturing their sisters is funny for them, even if it's nasty! And no, I don't have any brothers, but one of my friends has three and one time me her went on a rampage when he brothers and their friends were spying on us…I got a plastic baseball bat, and she got a wooden pole and a metal stick. Let's just say her brothers didn't spy on us after that…)

she growled, and lunged at him. "YOU JERK!" she screamed, tackling him to the ground, taking the bucket out of his hands, and dumping it on his head.

"YUCK!" he spit the little of it that got in his mouth, and tried to push his sister off him. they rolled around on the floor, fighting much like Dib and Zim used to. But sense they're both Irken –or part Irken- they have claws.

DIB'S POV:

Dib heard yells coming from Zim's room and guessed Angi was having trouble getting her brother to get out of his bed. He walked over to Zim's door, ready to help Angi get Zim out of his bed, but when he opened the door, and smelled the terrible smell coming from in there, he took a huge step back. Zim and Angi were fighting in what looked like vomit. 

"Uh….guys? GUYS!" Dib yelled over their yelling. Tak, Stink, and Gaz walked over to see what was going on. Gaz was the only one brave enough to walk in there to split up the fight. She grabbed the siblings' ankles, and flipped them over, Zim, of course, hitting his head on the bucket, and Angi being flipped onto the bed.

"OW! Hey, stop wiping your face all over my pillow!" Zim shouted at Angi, who was using his pillow as a napkin to wipe off all the vomit that landed was on her face and uniform.

"GET OVER IT! You were the one who started it!" Angi snapped. Zim growled and tried to lunge and her, but Gaz flipped him over again.

"ENOUGH!" she snapped. They ignored her. Dib watched this all with amusement.

"LET GO OF ME!" Zim tried to claw Gaz, sense she was holding him down. He went to far when he did that. _No one claws at my sister!_ Dib thought as he stomped over to Zim, and snapped on a pair of shock-cuff he brought with him. ya never know when you might need them. he made these himself, so if any alien tried to hurt him or his sister, they would shocked.

"GET THESE OFF ME!" Zim snapped, tring to get his hands out of the cuffs.

"Serves you right." Angi growled.

"Why you little…" Zim growled, tried even harder to get out of Gaz's grip. And he did. He leaped toward Angi, knocking her of the bed, and making her fall off the other side.

"Mimi! Split them apart!" Tak ordered her SIR, sounding much more like the old Tak before the brain washing. Mimi jumped out from behind her master, transformed into her true robot form, jumped behind the bed, and dragged Zim away from Angi. Gir took Zim from Mimi, and Mimi grabbed Angi. Both robots struggled to hold the fighting brother and sister.

"You cant fight her, Master. Remember the rules? You cant hit girls!" Gir said, thinking he was helping his master.

"That only counts for _humans_ Gir, not Irkens! Or half breed!" Zim snapped. Gaz came over with a random baseball bat and hit them both in the head.

"SHUT UP! AND GET OVER WHAT EVER IT IS YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING ABOUT!" Gaz snapped.

After a few more minutes of being held there, they both seemed to clam down, and Gir and Mimi were able to let Zim and Angi go. Zim looked at his uniform with disgust. Angi's was almost clean sense she wiped it clean with Zim's pillow.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He grumbled, pushing his way out of the room. Gir pulled out a taco and started to eat it, while Angi got a weird look on her face. Every one left the room, leaving Angi alone in her brothers room.

ANGI'S POV:

Still mad at her brother, Angi walked into one of the bathrooms, as close to his as she could get, flushed one of the toilets, and ran back to Zim room.

"OW! Ahh….hot...sssstt…ow, ow, ow!" he gasped as the water got really, really hot, and burned his skin. One thing about Irken water, it gets really hot, really fast. Hotter then the water in a shower on Earth when someone in the house flushes a toilet. The bathroom in Zim's room, is sorta like two different room. When you first open the bathroom door, there the toilet and sink, and that stuff. But if you walk to the other side of the room, there's another door that leads the shower, which fills the whole small room.

She ran in and locked that door. She heard him trying to open it.

"ANGI! OPEN THIS DOOR!" he yelled from the other side. another bad thing, the only way to turn off the water, is to open the door. She snickered, and walked away. It would stay really hot for a while. And to make sure of that, she taped the toilets handle down.

"HOT! OWW!" she laughed when she heard him yelling in pain.

THAT NIGHT….

TAK'S POV:

After not seeing Zim sense the fight he was in this morning, Tak went into his room, and heard the shower still running, and heard him gasping in pain. When she entered the double-roomed bathroom, she saw the toilet handle taped down, and heard Zim pounding on the door that lead to the shower.

"LET ME OUT! ANGI! JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET OUT THERE, YOU SHE-DEMON!" he shouted.

"It's me. Im gonna unlock the door, but don't come out 'til I close the other one!" Tak said.

"Fine." she heard him hiss in response. She unlocked the door, and walked out of the bathroom completely, closing the door behind her. She walked over to his bed to take his pillow to the laundry room, but when she came back, Zim was pounding on the other door (the one that lead to the part of his double-roomed bathroom that lead to his bedroom…does that make sense?) She found out it was locked from the outside, so she unlocked it, but Zim was pulling on the handle, and when it was unlocked, he wasn't expecting it to unlock and he ended up hitting himself in the head with the door.

"OW!" he yelped. When he came into full view, only his bottom half was covered, but his chest was in full few, and Tak blushed a little. She left him to get dressed, and went to find Angi. she found her in Gaz's room. The two were talking.

"Angi, why did you lock your brother in the shower and keep the toilet flushing? Then locked the bathroom door?" Tak asked, making both Gaz and Angi look up.

"Hey, he deserved that. If he didn't fling that stupid bucket around and got the vomit all over me, maybe I wouldn't have done that!" Angi defended herself.

"I say he deserved that because he beat me in the video game." Gaz added.

Zim suddenly pushed Tak out of the way, his eyes blazing, and several painful-looking burns on him, and pointed his claw in Angi's face.

"You are so _lucky_ that im not strangling you right now, you stinken ***" he called her the worse Irken curse word there was, and everyone gasped at him. he was not one to say bad words often. Still fuming, he turned and left the room.

"What did he say in Irken?" Gaz asked.

"A curse word that doesn't have a translation to Earth…." Angi replied, now feeling a little guilty.

ANGI'S POV:

_Maybe locking him in the shower with the toilet flushing all day wasn't that good of an idea…_she thought. When had come in here, he had some pretty bad burns, and a bump on his head that she guessed he got from hitting his head on something hard.

THE NEXT DAY….

ZIM'S POV:

Though Zim was still mad at his sister, he managed not to strangle her, though he really wanted to. Instead, he just ignored her completely, and acted like she wasn't there. That, and left a little present in her pillow case.

FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY:

_Zim snuck into Angi's room while she was taking her morning shower, and dumped some of the vomit from the bucket in his pillow case before leave and bring the bucket to the 'dish room' to be cleaned. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Zim snickered at the thought of her putting her head down to sleep, and it being all nasty feeling.

"Hey, Space-boy! What do you think of my sister's plan?" Dib's voice snapped Zim out of his thoughts.

"What? Say it again, I wasn't listening." Zim shook his head.

Gaz growled. "I said, sense you have undercover members or whatever on the Massive, get them to act like they caught you prisoner, and when they're about to punish you or whatever your kind does, everyone else will attack and Gir and Mimi will destroied the Control Branes while you and the other take down the Tallests."

"Ok, done. For once, a human thought of a plan that might actually work. Surely better then anything Angi would've though of." Zim added the last part as a growl. If there was anything he was good at, it was holding a grudge.

**OK, SO ZIM HAD A TERRIBLE DAY, THEN THEY THOUGHT OF THE NEW BATTLE PLAN, AND ZIM IS STILL HOLDING A GRUDGE.**

**NOW, I DON'T THINK I'LL BE UPDATEING TOMORROW, BECAUSE I HAVE FRIENDS SLEEPING OVER….STARLIGHT COMET AND ONE OF MY FRIENDS FROM SKOOL WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON HERE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. BE PREPARED

**MAN! I FORGOT 'THE TOM AND STEEVE SHOW' IN THE LAST CHAPTER! DARN IT! WELL HERES 'THE TOM AND STEEVE SHOW' THAT WAS GOING TO BE ON THE LAST CHAPTER!**

_**THE TOM AND STEEVE SHOW!**_

_**THE EPISODE BEFORE TIME! (when Tom and Steeve first meet!)**_

_**Tom: please go away.**_

_**Steeve: I like you! Can we be friends?**_

_**Tom: no.**_

_**Steeve: yay! We're going to be the best of friends!**_

_**Tom: but I said no.**_

_**Steeve: sure ya did, sure ya did. And that's why I like you!**_

_**Tom: I hope that's not the like im thinking of…**_

_**Steeve: I mean a friend-like, not a like-like.**_

_**Tom: ok good. Now go away.**_

_**Steeve: what, you're not going to offer me a nacho?**_

_**Tom: the Nachos are MINE**_

_**Steeve: but I want da nacho!**_

_**Tom: I really don't care *eye twitches***_

_**Steeve: you're a great friend! *has the whole bowl of nachos and is balancing on a fence***_

_**Tom: you stole my nachos!**_

_**Steeve: I like to think of it as borrowed.**_

_**Tom: I hate you.**_

_**Steeve: see ya tomorrow buddy!**_

_**THE END!**_

_**(Yes, the last episode had the nacho part, but this was the full episode!)**_

_**Lol. Ok, onto chapter 31!**_

_**CHAPTER 31**_

_**BE PREPARED**_

ZIM'S POV:

It was later that night, after the battle plan was made. Zim was laying in bed, though he wasn't sleeping. He was waiting.

"EWWW! ZIM, YOU JERK!" Angi screamed from down the hall. She must have put her head on her pillow.

"Heheheheheh….another victory for me." He snickered quietly. But as soon as he close his eyes, something hard hit him in the same spot Tak had kicked him.

"YEOW! Ow!" the hits kept coming, and memories of his dad popped into his mind, and when he opened his eyes, he thought it was his dad hitting. His eyes began to tear up and he curled into a fatal position.

"STOP! Please! OW! What did I do! Dad, stop!" he cried.

ANGI'S POV:

_Dad? Wha…oh no…._ it took Angi a minute to relize Zim's 16-years-old fear of his Dad was awakened by her hitting him with the baseball bat. She stopped. he was shivering, completely terrified. He had his hands over his head, as if she would hit him again, and eyes were shut tightly and tears were running down his face.

"Oh Irk, Zim it's not Dad…it's me." Angi whispered. He opened an eye, still shivering. His eyes betray his fear. Finally, he seemed to realize it was her, not Dad. He opened his other eye, and got out of his fatal position, but he didn't stop shivering.

"Sorry." Angi apologized, pulling him into a hug, even if he didn't want it.

"Im sorry too…" he replied, hugging back, still shivering violently. _No one should be this afraid of their dad….Dad's in prison and on Earth, while Zim is here and he's still terrified of him…._

Angi sighed.

"Why did you fill my pillow case with vomit?" she sighed when they pulled away.

"That was for locking me in the shower." Zim answered, starting to clam down.

"I'm sorry about hitting you with that baseball bat…" she said.

"Losing you because of a stupid fight would hurt more then where you hit me." He replied, giving her the look he used to when they were younger. This would happen a lot. They would get in a fight, and be fine sometime the next day.

"Take my pillow. I don't need. I usually wake up with my head under it away." Zim handed her his pillow.

"Thanks, but you don't have to…" she said, pushing back to him.

"I said, I don't need it. Take it, and leave." He growled. _Man, he gets scary sometimes!_ She thought. Then something occurred to her.

"What did you do to it?" she asked.

"Nothing. What would i…YOU'RE MESSED UP!" he relized what she meant by 'what did you do to it'.

"I meant did you drool on it, you idiot!" she snapped.

"No. I don't drool!" he protested.

"Your voice was higher pitched." She teased.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Goodnight." She sighed, taking the pillow with her.

"Good…*yawns* night." he yawned.

TAK'S POV:

The next morning, Tak walked into Zim's room to wake him up. There was no pillow on his bed, and he was drooling in his sleep.

"Zim, it's time to wake up." Tak said, shaking him gently. For once, he woke up the first time he was told to.

He yawned, stretched, and stated, "I think I slept on my back wrong."

"You hurt your back?" Tak was amused.

"Yep." Zim rubbed his lower back.

"Ok, should I even ask where your pillow is?" Tak sighed.

"I let Angi use sense I dumped the bucket in it." Zim replied.

"The whole bucket?" Tak was shocked

"No, not the whole bucket! Only what I could get to come out of it, without haveing to touch the vomit." Zim waved it off.

"You can be so mean to your sister sometimes." Tak mused.

"Yes. Yes I can." Zim nodded.

The rest of that day was full of preparing for plan 'B'. they finished early, so Zim, showing his more childish side, declared that they would have a field day. sense they were still on the Moon, it would be over a large distance.

"Ok, some of the 'field day games' will be 'Hide and Dodge', and a race….and uh…maybe some others if I can think of anymore…." Zim declared.

"And what one first?" Tak asked.

"Uhh….the less painful one." Zim replied.

"Which would be?" Dib prompted.

"Well, for you guys it's the race, but for me it's the 'Hide and Dodge." Zim answered.

"Then the race will be first." Tak declared.

"Would running be a good idea for you….if you trip you might hurt the smeet…." Zim cautioned.

"That's why im not going to race. Im going to wait at the finish line, where ever that's gonna be." Tak soothed him.

"The finish line is somewhere down there….uh…a mile away." Zim pointed off into the distance.

"Alright. Meet you there." Tak stated before walking away.

Everyone else got into a line, and prepared to run. When Zim gave the signal, everyone took off, top speed. Except for Zim, who started slowly. By the time everyone else reached the half way mark, they were panting and out of breath. Zim just jogged by, hardly out of breath.

"How are you not out of breath yet!" Angi called after him. he didn't answer. when he was only about 6 yards away from where Tak was waiting, broke into a run. He cleared the finish line and simply sat down and leaned against a rock while he waited for everyone.

"How'd you win if you ran slower then everyone else?" Tak asked, walking over to sit next to him.

"There's a saying on Earth, 'slow and steady wins the race'. After I thought for a while, it turns out its right. When you put all your all your effort into one thing, you run out of energy quicker." Zim replied.

"Of course. You had to add some sort of science." Tak teased.

"Yes. Yes I did." Zim nodded. The others cross the finish line very slowly.

"Bout time you guys got here. I ain't gettin' any younger." Zim teased.

"Shut up, Shorty" Angi growled.

"Im not short!" Zim snapped.

"Yes you are!" Angi

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!

"Both of you shut up!" Tak snapped at Zim and Angi again.

"What is it with you two and arguing with each other lately?" she hissed.

"That's what brothers and sisters do, Tak. And there's no stopping it." Dib stated.

Tak just shook her head.

"Lets go." She sighed.

"But what about that other game thingy?" Angi asked.

"You two ruined it. No one's gonna play it." Tak answered.

"Who put you in charge?" Zim challenged.

"I did. Now come." Tak replied. Zim just stuck out his bottom lip and little and crossed his arms, not moving from where he was sitting.

"Come on, Zim." Tak growled. Zim shook his head.

"You can act like a smeet later, now come on!" she snapped.

"No." Zim growled. Tak walked over, grabbed his arm, and yanked him up.

"OW!" he yelped.

"That didn't hurt, now come on." Tak snapped. She dragged him for a while until he dug his heels into the ground.

"ZIM! COME ON!" Tak yelled, frustrated with him.

"NO!" he snapped. She growled and grabbed one of his antennae and yank it as hard as she could.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" he yelped.

"Come on!" she snapped at him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go! Owowowowowowowow!" he protested, trying to keep up with her and stay standing so he wouldn't be dangling from his antenna.

"No." Tak answered without looking at him. everyone else was already inside the ship.

"Please let go?" he begged.

"No."

"Do have any idea what a headache you're causing?" Zim asked,

"Nope. Now stop complaining." Tak answered.

"Who said im complaining. If I were complaining, you would have LET ME GO ALREADY!" Zim replied. Tak held him just above the ground by his antenna.

"YEOW! Okay, okay, I'll be quiet! Put me down!" Zim whimpered. Tak put him down, but didn't let go of his antenna.

ZIM'S POV:

Zim fought back tears of pain. Having your antenna yanked is painful enough, but dangling from it hurt like nothing ever hurt before. She continued to drag him until they got into the ship.

"Now will you let me go?" he pleaded. She let go of his antenna, but grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the meal hall. They ate dinner with everyone else, then left the meal hall.

"Sorry about dragging you. It's the mood swings." Tak apologized.

"It's fine. just don't do it again. That hurt." Zim rubbed his head. But when he looked up at Tak again, she had a weird look on her face.

"Tak….?" Zim waved his hand in front of her face, when suddenly, she threw up on him.

"Eww!" he jumped back. The good thing was Tenn was walking down the hall. Tenn ran up and started to rub Tak's back, murmuring softly to her as she continued to throw up.

"Go take a shower. I'll take care of her." Tenn said to Zim. He didn't answer, but walked into his room, undressed, and got in the shower. But before he did any of that, he made sure to lock the door to his room so Angi couldn't get in and lock him in the shower again. When he was done in the shower, he got dressed and unlocked his door.

Walking through the halls, he found the healers room, which was where Tak was. when he entered, she was asleep, and Tenn was righting something on a clipboard.

"Whats wrong with her?" he asked, making Tenn turn around.

"It's normal for Irkens expecting smeets to throw up so suddenly like that. Like the humans' morning sickness. But it can happen any time a day for Irkens. And all it means is that it's only a few more days before the smeet is due." Tenn explained.

"Alright." Zim nodded, and turned to leave.

**YAY! TAK'S SMEET IS DUE IN A FEW DAYS! BUT POOR ZIM. PEOPLE KEEP GETTING SICK ON HIM, OR DUMPING STUFF ON HIM. WILL HIS TORTURE EVER END?**

**BTW, I FINISHED THE SURPRIZE CHAPTER, BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE CHAPTER WHERE I LIST ALL THE PEOPLES WHO REVIEW FOR THIS STORY!**

**AND TO GET INTO THAT LIST, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! SO FOR YOU READERS WHO READ IT, BUT DON'T REVIEW, DON'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU ON THE LIST! MAINLY BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE….**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	32. PART 'A' OF PLAN 'B'

**OK, THIS IS WHERE A FEW TWISTS BEGIN. BE GLAD IM WARNING YOU….SOME CHAPTERS WILL BE HEART-BREAKING, WHILE OTHERS WILL BE HEART-WARMING. AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEAS VOTE.**

**CHAPTER 32**

**PART 'A' OF PLAN 'B'**

ZIM'S POV:

Zim was in battle mode. The day had come when the war would begin.

"I want Tak and healers to stay behind. Tak is to close to giving birth to take place in this war, and the healers will be needed for afterwards. Me, Gaz, Dib, Angi, Gir, Mimi, and Shloonktapooxis will lead the first attack. The rest of you will stay here, but when you here the signal, which will be sent by Gir, you attack. The signal will be the doom song, sense Gir wont do anything else I tell him to unless it's the doom song. I don't know if Skoodge is still out there, but before we go into war, know the Lard Nar is proud of all of you, and so am i. we don't know who will come out of this battle, but I do know one thing. Red wont go down without a fight, and if he tells the others to fight, they will. Good luck to all of you." Zim said. The whole Resisty clapped, and the plan was put into action.

WHEN ZIM, GAZ, GIR, MIMI, DIB, ANGI, AND SHLOONKATPOOXIS GOT ONTO THE MASSIVE:

They all followed Zim as he lead they way through the Massive, all traveling along the ceiling. Before they entered the room the Tallests were in, Zim looked back at his team, the people who had become his friends, and made everything worthwhile. _Dib, though he may be annoying, could be a good friend; Gaz, though beyond scary, can be really funny sometimes and is a good challenge in video games; Gir, my loving Sir unit, the 'G' stands for Great; Mimi, my loves Sir unit; Angi, my annoying half-sister that I swore to protect with my life; Shloonktapooxis, he really hardened up sense Lard Nar died, he's a good friend. I hope they all know I could be leading them to their deaths…._

Without a sound, he signaled for Gir and Mimi to go destroy the control Branes, and then turned back toward the door. Taking a deep breath, he blew it up, and leaped into the room, his team behind him. Zim lunged strait for Red and Purple, with Dib right behind him.

"You get Purple, I'll take Red." Zim growled. With that said, he attacked Red. Red dodged to side, and kicked Zim in the head. Zim twisted around and flung his Spider legs out toward Red's back, aiming for his PAK. Red managed to grab Zim's spider legs, and fling him across the room and into the windshield. Zim grunted as he hit the glass, but he pushed off it and landed on his feet.

"Is that the best you got, you walking twig?" Zim sneered at Red. Red's eyes blazed. (A/N: YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME TO RIGHT! RED IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARATERS, AND MY ORIGANAL PLAN WAS MAKE HIM HELP ZIM, BUT I CHANGED MY MIND TO ADD A TWIST!)

while Zim teased and sneered at Red, the Tallest lunged at him, and knocked him to the ground.

"YOU LITTLE PEST! WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE WHEN YOU WERE IN TRAINING! WE GAVE YOU THE HARDEST TESTS AND TRIED TO KILL YOU, BUT YOU. WOULDN'T. DIE!" Red was furious.

"Maybe because I have a purpose in life, unlike you!" Zim snapped, using his spider legs to fling Red off him.

"Hey, whats that!" Zim pointed to somewhere behind Red. Red looked that way, and in a split second, Zim lunged and knock Red to the ground, causing him to hit his head, and start bleeding. For the moment, Red was winded, and Zim took that moment to look around. Dib was struggling with Purple, Shloonktapooxis was fighting off one of the soldiers, Gaz was beating up another soldier, but once she killed it, she headed off to help Dib. Angi was no where in sight. Zim began to panic. Where was his sister?

Just then, she appeared from a huge group of soldiers. They had her surrounded. Zim leaped off Red, and without a thought, jumped onto on of the soldiers who was about to lash out at Angi, and was about to end her life.

"NO ONE HURTS HER ON MY WATCH!" Zim's voice roared as he clawed the Irkens eyes, until it begged for mercy and ran away. His gloved torn and covered in blood, he turned to the others who were threatening to hurt his sister. Zim moved so h was back-to-back with Angi. they used to play games when they were smeets and pretend they were going to be attacked. Now, they were living the game.

"What move?" Angi questioned him. (the had numbers for each move when they used to play that game)

"34." Zim answer. while the soldiers were trying to figure out what Zim meant by '34', Zim and Angi's PAK legs flung out and choked the surrounding soldiers. They all dropped dead.

"Glad I made you play that game now?" Zim asked.

"Shut up, you jerk. There's more coming." Angi growled, pointed toward a group of soldiers who were slowly approaching. _They're going to lunge at a random time, and very suddenly. Move to the left or right and knock their heads together._ Zim strategize in his head. Using signals the Resisty only knew, Zim told Angi the plan, and just as the soldiers lunged toward them, they dodged to the opposite side, and knocked the two soldiers heads together.

It continued like this for a while, Angi and Zim fighting side by side, against multiple soldiers. But that's when, Red attacked them.

**BECAUSE I SO MEAN, YOU HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON GIR AND MIMI'S MISSION. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. BREAK DOWN

**OK, I WAS WORKING ON CHAPTER 4 FOR THE STORY 'BEFORE' WHICH WILL BE FINISHED AFTER THIS STORY IS OVER. **_**THERE WILL NOT BE A SEAQUEL TO THIS STORY MOST LIKELY! MAYBE WHEN I CANT THINK OF ANY MORE STORY IDEAS, BUT I DOUBT THAT WILL HAPPEN SO YEAH.**_

**NOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS ORRIGANLELY GOING TO BE MORE ON ZIM'S ATTACK TEAM THING, BUT I THOUGHT I SHOULD BRING IT TO GIR AND MIMI!**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR GIR WILL EXPLODE INTO A MILLION PIECES AND NOT COME BACK FOR 35 MINUTES.**

**CHAPTER 33**

**BREAK DOWN**

GIR'S POV:

Gir was going to obey his master today. He had a weird feeling of dread. But he was going to listen. He was going to destroy the Control Branes. Mimi was right behind him. _if anything happens to her, I'll never play with Piggy again! I like Mimi!_ Gir declared silently.

The room that had a sign that read 'Control Branes' loomed ahead. Mimi was the one who blew it up. The robots jumped in and started to randomly shoot at the Control Branes. The Branes dodged the shots, and shot back at them. one of their lasers, hit Mimi. Gir went crazy!

"DON'T HURT MASTER'S, GIRLFRIEND'S ROBOT! SHE MY FRIEND!" Gir screamed, lunging at the main Control Brane and biting its head.

"AHHH! Get it off!" the Brane shouted, flying around in circles. Gir didn't let go. For a brief moment, his eyes switched to red, and he jammed a claw in the Control Branes life source. With the main one killed off, the others simply dropped dead. Gir flew over to Mimi, who was laying in the hall with smoke coming from her body.

"You okay, Mimi?" Gir asked. Mimi slowly stood up, and nodded. She was okay, but there was a few scratches on her, and few of her weapons were damaged.

Gir sang the doom song, and waited for the second attack team to come in. in the mean time, he and Mimi flew toward the battle room to help with the war.

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT I JUST WANTED TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED WITH GIR AND MIMI'S MISSION. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWERS GET WAFFLES MADE BY GIR, AND THERE WONT BE ANY SOAP OR PEANUTS IN THEM!**


	34. FULL ATTACK

**I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY, SO JUST READ THE CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 34**

**FULL ATTACK**

TAK'S POV:

Tak, disobeying Zim's order, sunk into battle with the others. She was quiet, and wanted to fight. They heard the signal, and all took off.

WHEN THEY ALL GOT INTO THE ROOM WHERE THE BATTLE WAS….

Tak spotted Zim being pinned down by Red. Zim's small arms struggled to hold the bigger Irken off him. Angi was fighting along Shloonktapooxis, and she didn't see the others. Deciding Zim needed more help then the others, she ran over to him, jumping over the dead bodies that littered the floor. Zim spotted her.

"What are you doing here, Tak! I told you to stay with Tenn and the other healers!" Zim growled through clenched teeth. Red looked up just as Tak kicked out toward him. she kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"I don't care! I wanna help!" Tak protested.

"Get back to the ship!" Zim snapped.

"NO!" Tak yelled at him, before turning and running off to fight someone else.

ZIM'S POV:

Zim was about to chase after her, but saw Red through the corner of his eye. The Tallest was running toward, about to attack him. Zim thought fast, and dodged off to the side at the last second. He shot a laser at Red, and it hit his shoulder, drawing blood. That only made Red madder. Red threw a punch at Zim, and hit him in the eyes. The small Irken staggered backwards, one hand over his eye. When he look up, Red punched him again, this time in the mouth. Zim ducked and dived under Red's legs, putting his hand out so he could trip the Tallest. Red quickly stood up, and lunged at Zim again.

They fought like this for some time. Before Red turned, and took off after someone else. Zim looked around, and spotted Purple, dead. Walking over, he relized Purple, was a robot, more then a robot, but a clone of the real Purple. Which meant, the real Purple died. If a clone was shut down, that meant Gir and Mimi won the battle with the Control Branes. _Good….we're almost done with this war….we just have to kill Red…._Zim thought.

DIB'S POV:

Dib was fighting against some Irken he guess was one of the drivers. It had green eyes, and his mouth was covered by his uniform. The Irken was quick. And it had the advantage of spider legs. But Dib was fast to, and surprising agile for the size of his head. While the Irken aimed for Dib's head, Dib ducked and head-butted the Irken in the mid section. That was one this having a big head would come in handy for!

While the Irken was doubled over, Dib kicked him in the back, breaking his PAK, and sending the Irken to the ground, dying. He turned around just as another Irken charged for him. it was a another one like the one he just killed but it had red eyes. He did the same process he did with the other one, and killed the red-eyed one.

ANGI'S POV:

Angi had moved away from Shloonktapooxis after a while in order to find her brother. She wanted to make sure he was okay…she knew he could take care of himself, but still. She saw him fighting a line of drivers, simply pushing them off the railing he was standing. Yes, he was on a railing, fighting several other Irkens. _What a bright idea, idiot!_ She thought. She turned around just as some service drone ran over with a knife in his hands.

Angi flung out a spider leg, and jabbed him in the chest, the metal leg going all the way through his body, and out the other side of his PAK. _One more dead, a lot more to go_. She thought as she charged toward a driver who had Dib pinned to the ground. She kicked the male driver in-between the legs, and punched through his PAK.

"Stop drooling Dib! Keep fighting!" Angi snapped at Dib, who had begun drooling. Not looking to see if he stopped, she ran off and spotted Tak fighting Tallest Red. Angi ran over, and pushed Tak out of the way just as Red tried to bring a knife down on both of them…..

GIR'S POV:

Gir flew into the room and began to shoot at random Irkens who were never in the Resisty. It was easy. All he had to do was shoot them in the PAK, and they dropped dead. He was shot out a few time, but he didn't seem to notice. Mimi was rocketing right next to him, and together, they were invincible. Gir saw his Master fight a long line of Irkens, and Zim was about to fall off the railing. Gir picked up speed, and flew over to Zim just in time to catch him from falling onto the upward pointed blade of Tallest Red's knife.

"Thanks Gir." Zim panted.

"Welcome, Master!" Gir squealed, putting his master on back on the floor. Zim ran back to continue fighting, and Gir and Mimi flew off toward Tallest Red. Gir shot at the tall red-eyed Irken, but Red dodged, and disappeared somewhere in the crowd of blood and aliens. Anyone who was never seen by Gir or Mimi in the Resisty, was shot at. This was an all-out bloody war, like World War 1 and 2 on Earth.

SHLOONKTAPOOXIS'S POV:

Shloonktapooxis shot at a driver. He wanted to make Lard Nar proud. Unknown to many others, Lard Nar found Shloonktapooxis as the cone alien was only a baby, and Lard Nar raised him. Shloonktapooxis thought of Lard Nar as a father. This war was one Shloonktapooxis was planning on fighting in for a long time. No one really knew is serious side, and it was showing here in the war. His kind wasn't stupid, they were really pretty smart.

Like Gir and Mimi, Shloonktapooxis was floating over everyone's head and shooting at everyone who wasn't in the Resisty.

**OK, I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT, BUT IM HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE THINKING OF IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER….REALLY I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD BE THIS FAR ALREADY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND VOTE!**


	35. TOO SOON

**OK, I HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU GUYS, BUT I MADE CHAPTER PLANS AND PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD STICK TO THEM. SO ITS TOO LATE FOR ME TO CHANGE WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER! BUT WITHOUT THIS CHAPTER, THE SURPRIZ CHAPTER WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE….AT ALL….**

**WARNING: MAY BRING MANY TEARS OF SORROW TO YOUR EYES**

**WARNING 2: THIS IS A DEPRESSING CHAPTER**

**WARNING 3: THIS CHAPTER WILL SHOW BRAVERY UNLIKE NO OTHER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW….MAN, JUST THINKING OF THIS CHAPTER MAKES ME SAD! CRAP! HOW CAN I FOCUS ON IT, IF I CANT THINK STRAIT! LOL. ENJOY THIS DEPRESSING CHAPTER THAT WILL NOT BE THHE LAST!**

**(THERE WILL STILL BE 8 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE….)**

**CHAPTER 35**

**TOO SOON**

TAK'S POV:

Tak found herself hanging from wires. It had all happened so fast. She had been fighting alongside Angi, and the next thing she knows, Red has them both and now, she finds herself hanging by her PAK. Zim was hanging there too, and so was Angi. they were going to be deactivated, but the others who were fighting didn't notice.

"Don't worry. I wont let this happen." Zim growled. He was next to her, and Angi was on her other side. there was a weird look in his pink eyes.

"Before we get out of here, I want to you to tell me you love me." Zim said.

"I love you, and you know it." Tak was confused. Why would he ask that when they were going to be deactivated.

"Good. Now know this, I love you more then you will ever understand." He whispered.

"Zim, wha-" she was cut off as he swung himself toward her, causing her to knock into Angi, and making both girls fall back to the ground, with the wires disconnected from their PAKs.

But only a second after he did that, Red activated the machine, and shocks of pain coursed through Zim's body.

"ZIM!" Angi and Tak cried simultaneously. Everyone in the battle paused and looked at the seen.

"Let him go!" Angi ran toward Red, but was blocked by Red's spider legs.

"NOOO!" Tears ran down Tak's face as she watched the love of her life being tortured. The room fell silent as the last shocks coursed through Zim's body, and the wires released him, making him drop to the ground, limp as a rag doll.

"Zim?" Tak caught him. his eyes were closed, and his chest was still.

"No, no don't die! Don't be dead!" hr cries echoed through the room. There was a choking sound in the background, and everyone turned to see Angi choking Red.

"No one hurts my brother, without dying." She growled. Red dropped dead. (A/N: this is killing me! Arugh! Why do I let you peoples reviews make me do this to add twists! I had to kill Red! Do any of you understand how awesome I think he is? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!)

the human-Irken mix dashed toward Tak and Zim.

"It's no use, girls. He's dead." Dib's sorrowful voice made Tak look up. He was standing in front of her.

"No, he cant be dead! He cant! What….what about his smeet? How can I take care of it without him? it shouldn't be raised without a father!" Tak cried, bursting into tears.

Dib turned toward the crowd, who had remained silent.

"I knew Irkens were heart-less monsters, but don't you aliens know anything? We were trying to set you _free_! So you wouldn't have to obey your Tallests! And take over planets, get yourselves killed, not be able to have friends, not be able to love anyone! What kind of a life is that! Huh? Huh? HUH? We were going to allow you to vote for a leader, height not mattering!" Dib snapped at them. there was guilt sweeping over the crowd. They were regretted what they did.

Gir flew out of no where, and crash landed by Zim.

"MASTER! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Gir screamed saddly, tears filling his eyes.

_This is why he wanted me to tell him I love him…he knew this was going to happen….he let himself die for me and Angi….that's the bravest thing I've ever seen…._Tak relized to herself. She cried into his shirt, Angi next to her, crying into her hands.

**DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! THIS WAS A VERY SAD CHAPTER! NOW, THE STORY WILL CONTINUE! TAK STILL DIDN'T HAVE HER SMEET! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. THE FURNERL

**OK, THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SAD, AND THE SADNESS ISNT OVER YET. BUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER, IT SHOULD GET HAPPIER! SO BARE WITH ME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 36**

**THE FUNERAL**

ANGI'S POV:

Having to go through this felt like too much. It was going to be her job to burry her brother. She would have to tell Mom. Every time she thought of the fact that she would never see Zim again brought tears to her eyes. But she knew she would see him again one day. Dib said so. He said Zim would go to Heaven and be with God. And he would be happy, safe, and know no pain up there. But it still hurt Angi to know she would have to wait to see him. and today was his funeral. She was going to be the one talking about him.

"Zim, though he could be very annoying, was a quiet and caring 'soul' as they say on Earth. He only did what he thought was right, and was by-far the bravest person I know. when it came to words, maybe he wasn't the best, but when it came to plans, food, and friends, he was great. Lets hope he gets plenty of Nachos where he's going." She got some laughs out of the nacho comment. A few of the people in the crowd laughed too, mainly the ones who knew Zim best.

"I don't think anyone knew this was going to happen, but when he made the decision, he was sure it was the right one. I would've done the same for him if I could've. He knew what would happen to him, but he pushed through his fears, to save me and Tak, and the whole Resisty. I think it was his time. Though he was young, only 16, he was ready. But we will not say good bye. All of us will see him again, and hopefully, he's happy." Angi finished. The crowd cheered, and a few prayers were said for him.

everyone would feel this loss for a long time. As everyone was chatting, and deciding what they were going to do next, Tak looked up, her hands over her mid-section. Everyone looked toward her.

"It's time." She stated, a glow in her eyes. Her smeet was going to be born.

**WOW, THAT WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER….IM THINKING ABOUT STAYING UP 'TIL I FINISH THIS STORY…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. ONE'S REPLACEMENT

**IM ONNA ROLL TODAY! OKKIE DOKKIE, SO, TAK IS HAVING HER SMEET! SEE, I TOLD YOU IT GETS HAPPIER!**

**CHAPTER 37**

**ONE'S REPLACMENT**

TAK'S POV:

Tak was panting and sweating heavily by the time Angi got her to the healers. Yes, Angi was the one who took her there. Tenn was Tak's nurse.

"Okay, Tak. It's still a little early, but the smeet is coming today. It may take a few hours though…." Tenn said after listening to her organs with the stethoscope thingy. Tak nodded, too out of breath to say anything. A soothing smell wove its way around Tak's antennae. _Zim!_ She thought joyfully.

_Im here…and I always will be._ No one else could hear him, but Tak could.

_Will the smeet be okay?_ She asked him silently.

_It'll be fine…and the smeets a boy._ Came Zim's silent answer.

_A boy…what should I name him?_ she asked him.

_Whatever you want….i may be the father, but that doesn't mean im going to help name him._ zim answered.

_Can I name him Zimmer?_ She asked.

_No. that's the most humiliating name in the universe._ Zim seemed to growl, and now, Tak could see his pale outline.

_Then what should I name him!_ tak demanded.

_Hey, don't ask me! As you might have noticed, im terrible at names!_ Zim snapped at her.

_Fine. can I name him….Blu? _she asked.

_I guess, but I don't think it'll have blue eyes…._ Zim's shadow shrugged.

_Doesn't pink and purple make blue?_ Tak wondered.

_I dunno. Maybe._ Zim replied.

_Wait, I didn't ask you…are reading my thoughts!_ Tak was a little shocked.

_Well, you are thinking pretty loudly…and I cant speak to the living with sound…I have to think what I say, and whoever im talking to should be able to hear me…_Zim replied.

_If I spoke out loud, would you be able to understand what im saying?_ Tak was curious.

_Yeah….but it would probably look pretty weird if you were talking to me out loud and other were around…._zim cautioned.

_Good idea….why did you save me and Angi instead of yourself?_ Tak had to know.

_Because, there's a saying on Earth, 'a strong man stands up for himself. A stronger man stands up for others.' Besides, I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost either one of you, just so I could save myself. I love you and Angi, and if either one of you two died, I wouldn't be able to survive. _Zim answered.

_But I don't wanna be without you!_ Tak protested.

_Shush, Tak. I knew what I doing. And I'm ALWAYS going to be with you, even if you fall for some other guy. You have a long life to live, and the smeet will need you. I WILL be with you….i will NEVER leave you._ Zim promised.

As the hours passed, Zim stayed by her side, refusing to leave her until the smeet was born safely. And even then he said he would still watch over her. It was finally time. The pain increased as the smeet came closer, and soon, there was a small bundle at the end of Tak's bed. But, Tenn and Angi had left the room to go to the café, figuring the smeet wouldn't be born for another 5 hours. They left 3 hours ago. but wait, the smeet wasn't all the way out. It was stuck.

_GET IT OUT!_ She thought, forgetting Zim could hear her.

_Don't yell! Relax. I promised you that you and the smeet would be fine, and darn it, you will!_ Zim snapped. His disappeared for a few minutes, each passing second leaving Tak in agony. Soon, his soothing sent came back, and Angi and Tenn came rushing in. Tenn, without saying word, began to work on getting the smeet out, while Angi tried to clam Tak.

_Relax…im sorry, but I must go now. I wont be able to talk to you for a few days…maybe years….good-bye, my love._ His voice faded like mist, and Tak was left without to give birth without him there. But when Tenn got the smeet all the way out, and handed it to Tak, her breath caught in hr throat. The smeet was beutyful. And Zim was wrong; it was a girl, not a boy.

She had blue eyes, and curled antennae, like Tak's. her face was the same shape as Zim's, and he eyes had that same glow his always did. It was like a blue-eyed, girl version of Zim.

The smeet reached up, and pulled on Tak's antennae. Tak winced, and the smeet shrunk back. _She's smart, like her father. She can tell that hurt me._ Tak smiled.

"What're you gonna name her?" Angi asked.

"I don't know…" Tak couldn't chose between the names Fay, Sara, Cara.

"I think…Cara." She finally said. Once she said the name, the smeet smiled and giggled.

**HAPPY! NOW, I WOULD TYPE A REALLY ANNOYING SONG, BUT IM NOT GOING TO BE THAT MEAN…AH, YA KNOW. FORGET IT. IM TYPEING THE SONG! HERE I GO:**

**Happy, happy, joy, joy**

**Happy, happy, joy!**

**AND THAT'S ALL I REMEMBER OF THAT VERY ANNOYING SONG. BUT, AT LEAST IT WAS A HAPPY ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER! BUT I STILL HAVE MORE TO GO, SO DON'T STOP READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. 20 YEARS LATER

**YES! ANOTHER HAPPY CHAPTER THIS WILL BE! AND, I DECIDED IM NOT GOING TO POST MUCH OF THE TOM AND STEEVE SHOW ANYMORE. BUT FOR THOSE WHO LIKED IT, FIND MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT! IM IVYPETAL! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 38**

**20 YEARS LATER**

DIB'S POV:

It was 20 years sense Zim had died, and Angi had come to live on Earth with her Mom, Mrs. Bitters. But Angi was still in love with Dib, so the day Dib asked her to marry him, she had cried with tears of joy. They had been married 5 years now, neither one hearing from Tak. They would sometimes wonder how she was doing. But they soon forgot about the past. And right now, Dib was rushing Angi to the hospital. She was expecting a…what would it be called? A smeet, or a baby? They just called it a smeety.

And today, was the day the smeety was due. Dib was happy, but scared too. Sure, the human race didn't care that there were aliens walking right under their noses, but if something went wrong during the birth? He kept his mind away from those thoughts. Everything was going to be fine.

They arrived at the hospital shortly, and doctors rushed out and brought Angi to a room. Dib stayed by her side. she was panting, but her eyes shone with excitement.

"You…you're going to…be a father." She panted, looking at him.

"And you're going to be a mother." He stated, gazing lovingly at her. _Wow. And 20 years ago, I would have never thought I would fall in love with someone who was part alien, let alone Zim's little sister._ He snorted. He still liked the paranormal, but he would never hurt Angi. and if he did, he had a feeling Zim would kill him somehow.

Dib suddenly heard a laugh he knew well. When he looked up, he saw the pale outline of his old-time friend/enemy, Zim. The Irken was laughing. Angi couldn't hear him, and the doctors weren't in the room.

_Foolish Dib-human. Do you know nothing? Not only is it against- make that was- against the law for cross-breeding, but if an Irken breeds with any other kind, and the smeet has another smeet with someone else, the newest smeet will be more Irken then the mother or father! So, you're smeet will be more of an Irken then MY sister_. Zim added a hiss to 'my sister'. He was showing authority and protection.

_What are you getting so protective of, Space-boy? _Dib thought, knowing that's the only way for Zim to talk to the living world.

_I made a promise to Angi years ago, and I will NOT break that promise! Besides, this will make it easier to annoy you without me there. I will be able to talk to the smeet, like I do with MINE and Tak's smeet. _Zim growled.

_You are so protective! Like I would ever hurt Angi or the….uh….offspring?_ dib still had no idea what to call the smeety.

_I would say it would a smeet, sense it's more Irken the Ana._ Zim replied.

_Ana? Who's Ana?_ Dib thought Zim must have had his head in the clouds to long.

_Ana is what I used to call Angi. she used to call me Zimmy, so I called her Ana._ Zim's shadow shrugged.

_Zimmy? Wow. And I thought Dibbers was stupid! _Dib was trying not to laugh.

_Well, Zimmy is better then my real name…._ Zim looked around.

_Your real name? and that would be…_Dib wanted to know Zim's real name.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr…..it's Zimmer. BUT IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT I WILL BECOME MORE DANGEROUS THEN YOUR SISTER!_ Zim growled.

_What, you don't like your real name?_ Dib didn't think Zimmer was that bad of a name….

_Do you know what Zimmer means on Irk? It basically means…..hmmm, how can I put this without saying the actual word….well, basically its one of the worse Irken cruse words there is. To say it in a few words, it sorta means 'a worthless, retarded, piece of crap'. But a lot worse._ Zim hissed.

Just then, Angi let out a small scream, and a few doctors ran in, one of the, the famous Professor Membrane. (A/N: Professor Membrane made something that makes him live longer, and is a part time doctor now, instead of a full time scientist.)

"Congratulations son, for not falling in love with someone who's CRAZY!" the professor stated.

"Oh, good saying, Sir. Oh yes, very good. So good indeed." One of the doctors behind him clapped stupidly. The 'smeet' was born quickly and safely.

ANGI'S POV:

Angi gazed down at her young one. it was a boy and had black hair like Dib, a light green tint to it's skin, deep green eyes, 3 claws like an Irken, large eyes like an Irken, and the same shape as an Irken. Another thing that looked like an Irken on him, was the fact the green filled almost his whole eye.

_He's more Irken, then Human, Ana._ Angi looked over to see Zim's outline leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He looked a little mad.

_Are you mad just because I picked a human instead of an Irken? _She asked him, also knowing how to talk to him while he was an 'angel'.

_You can say that. But really, I must admit im jealous of Dib…._Zim looked down.

_Why are you jealous of Dib?_ Angi was confused.

_He was there when his smeet was born. Sure, I was still with Tak when she had hers, but I couldn't do anything to help her, I couldn't ease her pain, and I felt so useless. That's my only regret about leaving, was the fact I wouldn't be able to truly see the broth of my little girl._ Zim looked crestfallen.

_But what matters is that you were there. She knew you were. She told me. And you did ease her pain. If you weren't there when the smeet was actually born, then she would have bled to death, with the smeet stuck half-way. _Angi soothed. But Zim didn't answer. he faded away, and only his smell lingered in the room.

"What do you think we should name him?" Dib asked her.

"I don't know….what about Blu?" it was just a random guess she made…she remembered Tak telling that was what she was going to name her own smeet, until they found out it was a girl.

"Sounds nice to me. But whats wrong? You seem distant." Dib stated.

"Nothing….just tired." Angi replied. She was tired. Who knew she would this tired after giving birth.

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT I JUST COULDN'T GET REALLY INTO THIS CHAPTER…**

**AND HAS ANYONE NOTICED I DO MORE UPDATING AT NIGHT THEN DURING THE DAY? THAT'S WEIRD….**

**OK, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	39. DEAD ONE'S HEAVEN

**WOW, I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS. IT WENT FROM 130 SOMETHING, TO 150 SOMETHING. IM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE FUNNY….HEHEHE…..**

**CHAPTER 39**

**THE DEAD ONE'S HEAVEN**

ZIM'S POV:

Zim paced around on the clouds. He had a plan, he just needed Skoodge to get back into his house on Irk. He snickered when Skoodge entered his home and Zim followed him, unnoticed. He waited for Skoodge to sit down on his couch, eating some snacks and watching the TV. Zim floated over to the light switch, being sure that Skoodge couldn't see him, and flicked the lights on and off.

"Who's there?" Skoodge demanded. Zim left the lights off, and turned toward the sink, turning it on at full force.

"Stop doing that! Show yourself!" Skoodge growled.

Zim turned on Skoodge's radio and messed around with the volume.

"STOP OR I'LL CALL THS COPS!" Skoodge yelled.

Zim let out a hiss, and could almost swear that Skoodge wet himself. Laughing his trademark laugh, Zim decided to show himself.

"Zim!" Skoodge was shocked.

_Still proud of what you did to Tak, Skoodge? And in case you don't know, and I'll say this slowly so your tiny brain can understand it, you lost, and I won. And I ALWAYS win._ Zim laughed.

"How are you talking and laughing without moving your mouth? Is this some joke!" Skoodge was standing on his couch.

_Poor, stupid, Skoodge. I can only commutate with the living world through my mind. I can hear you either way, so I can hear your very thoughts….each and every one of them. and, Tak had a smeet. MY smeet. Tenn even declared it had MY DNA. So your little 'trick' didn't work._ Zim hissed at Skoodge, who was shaking and terrified.

"Wha…what are you going to do….do to me?" Skoodge stammered.

_There are a few things I can to do you. And I've decided to do them all. I already haunted you and wrecked your house, and now, I will steal your snacks. And you cant stop me! _Zim declared, disappearing, and reappearing in the kitchen. He stole all the snacks, being sure to keep an eye on Skoodge, who was crying with fear. He put the snacks in a bag, and held the snack-bag over the fireplace. A fire suddenly formed, and Skoodge had to watch in horror as Zim dropped the snacks into the fire.

"Who knew someone so short could be so evil!" Skoodge cried.

_Im not short! Anyway, now, lets bring on the torture._ Zim chuckled as he pulled out a container that was filled with…beans from Earth!

"Beans? That's the best you could do? Hahaha! I to think I was scared!" Skoodge burst out laughed. Zim opened the container, took a spoon from no where, scooped up some of the beans, and stuffed them down Skoodge's throat as he was laughing.

"AK! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Skoodge's head began to swell.

_No one ever said I couldn't take food from Earth and force feed it to idiots._ Zim shrugged.

"NO MORE! NO MORE! IM SORRY!" Skoodge cowered in the corner.

_You think im going to leave just because you're too much of a wimp to face the consequence of hurting Tak? Geez, I knew you were stupid, but I thought you were smarter then that._ Zim shook his head in mock shame.

"HEY! Im not stupid!" Skoodge protested.

_Sure you aren't, sure you aren't. believe what you want Skoodge, but im saying what I think. Now, lets continue the torture session. _With that said, Zim pulled out some Nachos, and began to eat them, rubbing it in Skoodge's face. (A/N: what? Zim can eat food from the living world!)

"NO! that's unfair! You burned all my snacks! How can you do this to me? This is so messed up! You're so mean! Why would you do this!" Skoodge cried.

_This is what you get for hurting Tak and Brain-Washing her! You knew I loved her, and I still do! Now, you pay the price! And soon, you'll pay the ultimate price!_ Zim snapped.

"But…but all I did was simply brain wash her!" Skoodge protested.

_And she didn't remember me! She was never the same girl after you brainwashed her! She's still not the Tak I knew!_ Zim seemed to scream at Skoodge. He cut his revenge short, pulled out a jar with some sort of substance in it, and poor it one Skoodge.

"What is this? dust?" Skoodge asked.

_You can say. It's given to 'angels' who know someone evil. We can pour it on the evil one, and it kills them…I added my own poisons to it, so it will kill you pain fully and slowly, like how I had to die._ Zim growled, before fading away. His revenge was done now, and he could move on without Skoodge getting in his way.

**I WISH I MADE IT LONGER, BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER WAY FOR ZIM TO TORTURE SKOODGE. I DON'T THINK IT TURNED OUT THAT FUNNY….AND I MEAN NO DISRAPECT TO ANY PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE IN HEAVEN….I SAY THAT BECAUSE OF THE POISEN ZIM USED TO KILL SKOODGE….I BELIEVE IN HEAVEN AND GOD TOO, SO YEAH. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	40. DEAD ONE'S HEAVEN PART 2

**IM SORRY TO SAY THIS, BUT THERES ONLY 4 FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT. INCLUDING THIS ONE. THERE WILL NOT BE A SEAQUEL, UNLESS I RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR MORE STORIES….AND I STILL HAVE TO FINISH ALL MY OTHER STORIES THAT I STOPPED WORKING ON WHEN THIS ONE CAME ALONG, AND I HAVE TO START 'CASE OF THE MURDER'! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 40**

**DEAD ONE'S HEAVEN PART 2**

ZIM'S POV:

Zim knew something bad was going to happen today. He felt it. And he knew it would have something to do with Dib and his family. And he had a feeling of dread. He kept an eye on the Membrane family, watching Blu and Angi more then Dib. And that's, when it happened.

Dib was driving Blu and Angi to the park to watch fireworks, sense it was the 4th of July. It was night. Zim thought maybe the grass around the human and Blu, and Ana would catch on fire, or maybe some drunk human would try to hurt them, or something worse. it hasn't been long enough for his Dad to have died, so what if Zim's dad escaped and attacked them? just the thought of that made Zim shiver.

Unknown to the young family, Zim sat next to them through the whole fire work show. Dib was pointing out the stars that looked like alien space ships, and Angi was pointing out how the firework colors could look like someone if they were re arranged. She even pointed out a green and pink one that she said looked like Zim if the colors were moved around. Blu giggled at the fireworks, and when the smeet got bored, he slapped Dib in face. Zim tried not to laugh, but with Angi laughing right next to him, it was hard.

He was going to stay with them until his feeling of dread left. After a while, he almost fell asleep. But then, he heard Angi standing up and stretched.

"Alright. Lets go home. Blu has to go to bed." She yawned. Dib slowly got up, picked up Blu and Angi picked up the blanket they sat on. Zim followed them to their car. With each step, the feeling of dread just grew bigger. He bit his lip as he looked around. There were a lot of drunk humans, and some were getting into their cars. Zim got in the car with them, sitting in the back next to Blu.

Angi was in the passenger seat, and Dib was driving. Zim actually thought Dib driving was a better idea. He had been on Earth longer then Angi, and knew how to avoid the drunk drivers. Or at least, Zim hoped he did. They were about half-way to Dibs house, when some drunk driver came zipping around a corner, going way to fast, maybe about 195 miles per hour. Zim shielded Blu as the cars coiled, closing his eyes against the blinding light or the explosion, and from a shattering glass. By the time he opened his eyes, he saw Dib. The human was cut up and bleeding, but alive. Angi was no where in sight.

There were red, white, and blue lights flashing ahead, the telltale sign of the human law enforcement. Zim faded like mist, but watched as the ambulance showed up the seen, and took Blu and Dib away. In the meantime, Zim looked around for Angi. it wasn't like her to leave people when there's something like that. And that's when the smell of blood hit his antennae. Angi was a few feet away from the car, bleeding. And what was worse, was that the crash, had killed her.

"Zim?" he spun around at the voice. He saw Angi as if she was alive and healed. (A/N: the ones in this story who die can see other dead one's better then the live ones….that makes no sense so basically, Zim can see Angi as if he and Angi are alive.)

when she saw it was really him, she ran forward and gave him a huge bear hug. He hugged back. It felt good to be able to hug her again. Zim wasn't alone any more. he had his sister with him.

**THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I THINK IT CAME OUT PRETTY GOOD. AND I WASN'T GOING TO HAVE ANGI DIE, BUT I DECIDED IT WOULD MAKE A GOOD TWIST, AND IM MEAN LIKE THAT. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO REVIEW BEFORE I GIVE THE LIST AND REPLY TO REVIEWS!**


	41. GIVING THANKS

**NOT MUCH TO SAY….**

**CHAPTER 41**

**BEING THANKFUL**

DIB'S POV:

Dib woke up in a hospital. He had a raging headache, his leg was in a cast, and a heart monitor was steadily beeping alongside him. he suddenly remembered the car crash, the drunk drivers, the pain. It all came back to him…_Angi and Blu! Where are they?_ Dib began to panic, when Gaz and Dad walked in.

"Good to see you aren't dead." Gaz said plainly.

"Hello son. Im sorry to tell you your wife was found dead." Membrane greeted.

"ANGI"S DEAD! What about Blu? Is he okay?" Dib asked.

"Your son is fine. he didn't even have a cut, bruise, nothing. He was in perfect shape." Gaz soothed. Being the Resisty changed her a little. She wasn't so bitter anymore.

"But how? The backseat couldn't have been that safe! Those drunk drivers were going about 195 miles per hour!" Dib exclaimed.

"I dunno. Just be glad he lived." Gaz shrugged.

"Well son, we have to go. Come home soon." Membrane stated before he turned and left. Gaz followed him out.

"How?" he wondered out loud.

_I couldn't let your pride and joy die._ Dib turned his head and saw Zim leaning against the wall, with Angi next to him.

_Angi! Zim! What are you two doing here? _Dib asked.

He was answered by a hug from Angi. when he tried to hug back, his arms just passed through her body.

_I cant believe you died, Angi! is there anyway for you to come back?_ Dib asked hopefully. Zim shook his head.

_No, Dib. There isn't. and if there was, I would return to live with Tak. But she'll be able to watch you from heaven. _Zim sighed saddly. Dib never thought really about how much Zim must miss Tak. But he would know soon, sense Angi was gone. Both Zim and Angi began to fade away.

_Wait! Come back!_ Dib pleaded, but in vain. The two siblings didn't come back. Dib stared at the spot they had just stood. There seemed to be sparkles floating in the air where they once were, and Dib couldn't help but cry.

"I wanted to say thank you." He whispered, tears running down his face. But he knew Angi was in a better place.

**OK, THIS WAS A REALY SHORT CHAPTER…..SORRY ABOUT THAT. ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS, BEFORE I COUNT THIS STORY AS COMPLETE.**


	42. THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER, IS THE SURPRIZE CHAPTER! YAY! NOW, TO GIVE A BIG THANKS TO THE GLORIOUS REVEIWERS! **

**P.S.- THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER IS 'THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE' BY TIM MCGARW! LOOK IT UP ON YOU TUBE! IT'S A GOOD SONG!**

**Starlight Comet**_**- you're such a good friend! And Tak could see Zim, but just barely! She saw a pale outline of him!**_

**Zeakile-**_**you may have left only one review, but one is better then none!**_

**WafflesofDoom43-**_**thanks so much for all the reviews! Lol. I like your FanFiction**__** name! **_

Carl's got a brand new haircut, must have been the girl's first date  
Baby blue front quarter panel on his old dark green Chevorlet  
Probably never make the pages of People magazine  
But you oughta see them sick kids' faces when he shows up on Christmas Eve  
Dressed like old St. Nick  
That missin' tooth don't matter a bit  
There's a lot like him around in every town

_**Molly1002- you're so nice! Your reviews make me happy!**_

_**Invadercat- yeah, I made it pretty hard on all the characters…but thank you for all the reviews!**_

_**Nv8tertak1- though your name confuses me a little, the reviews are greatly thanked!**_

They're just family, friends, and neighbors  
Doing what they've always done  
Lovin' fathers, lovin' daughters, lovin' mothers, lovin' sons  
They gather 'round ole Glory  
'Round the tables and the steeples  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people

_**InvaderKT- I think you reviewed more in this story then anyone else! Theres lot of reviews from you! Thanks!**_

_**h- I have no idea who you are, or if your one review was meant to be mean or not, but okay!**_

_**Irken Zina- im not sure how you know I was in NC this summer…unless I put that in one of the chapters…did i? all well…thanks for the reviews!**_

Debbie Jo, down at the diner  
Sunny side up, burned the toast  
Raising up two kids solo  
Can't afford no fitness coach  
She was going to California  
The year her mama got sick

_**Invader Elze- you ROCK! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't continue 'BEFORE'! but I don't like disappointing the readers, so I'll continue! And thanks for all the reviews for this story!**_

_**Kiki- you may not have left many reviews, but that ok! I enjoyed reading your reviews!**_

_**Invader Zoina-I hope you don't explode because after this chapter, there's only the surprise chapter!**_

So she hung around to do what she could  
Had the first one and that was it  
Then her mom passed on  
But she still goes by the old folks home  
Just to sit a while and bring a smile

_**Invader Kit- yes! **__**SQUIRREL TOADS rule! Lol! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Someoneyoudontknow- I don't know you….how'd you know I don't know you! You're scary! You can read minds! Omg, that's scary! Lol.**_

_**Dlbn-what video did you see on youtube? I don't go on youtube much, but I would love to watch it!**_

_**Invaderzimlove- =P**__**  
**_  
They're just family, friends, and neighbors  
Doing what they've always done  
Lovin' fathers, lovin' daughters, lovin' mothers, lovin' sons  
They gather 'round ole Glory  
'Round the tables and the steeples  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people

A wrinkled old man wearing medals  
That he earned on Ohmaha Beach  
Saying goodbye to a grandson  
Who was killed outside Tikrit  
They gather 'round ole Glory  
Out behind the steeple

The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
The beautiful people  
Man, their beautiful people, yea

_**Together You Guy's Made 12 Pages Of Reviews And 168 Reviews. **_Really, I don't think that story dissevered so many reviews I never thought I would write a story with so many reviews. Thank you all so much. HERE'S SOME WAFFLES MADE BY GIR! *hands out a bunch of waffles* =P


	43. SURPRIZE CHAPTER!

**HERE'S THE SURPRIZE CHAPTER! ITS SORTA A SONG-FIC CHAPTER, BUT THE SONG FITS SO WELL! **

**TO HEAR THE SONG, GO TO: ****.com**** and type in 'Who You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney' **

**I do not own the song, nor do I own Invader Zim. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 43!**

**The Surprise Chapter!**

**TAK'S POV:**

Tak wandered alone through the streets of the town on Earth, where Zim used to live. The memory of him weigh like a stone in what was left of her heart. She remembered the day he asked her 'The Big Question' and all the drawings she and Angi found in that little book that he always kept so secret, they way he would laugh, and the sound of his voice, the way he walked, and the lively shine in his pink eyes.

She looked up toward the Earth sun and the fluffy white clouds. Angi had said he had gone to heaven, to live in peace with God and the angles. Even though she knew he was peaceful up there, she still missed him.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
I see your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe you're gone  
_  
it seemed like only yesterday he had died, not three years ago. for each and every day of those three years, Tak had wondered who he'd be today. Would he have made a good father? Would he even know how to be a father, if his own dad would hit him and abuse him? She missed his presence, walking next to her, step in step, breath in breath, heart beats matching beat for beat. She felt it wasn't fair. He was only 16, and Irkens live for 1,000 years. That was like a newborn human dieing the day it was born.

_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today  
_

It brought tears to her eyes when she remembered how Gir had cried, and how painfully Zim had died, after saving her and Angi from being deactavated by Purple's clone. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

_Would you see the world?  
Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family?  
I wonder, what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_

"Can you hear me, Zim?" she whispered to the sky. The wind blew as if to answer. it hurt her that she couldn't hear the gentle sound of his voice, and hear him breathing or snoring at night. The very way his antennae would twitch whenever someone would call his name.__

It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
The death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today

she reached his house, and bent down to place some flowers on his grave.

"Three years ago today, Zim, you saved me and Angi. I wish there was a way I could thank in person." Tak whimpered as she crouched down and rubbed the drit above the grave. She looked up at the 'I heart Earth' sign, and laughed at the way he was forced to act to fool the Tallests.__

Today, Today, Today  
Today, Today, Today

the wind whispered through the tree that surrounded the green house, and blew with it, a rose. Tak watched in awe as the rose landed on her head. She picked it up, and looked at it. __

Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know I'll see you again someday

on one of the leaves, was a ring. The diamond on it was rare, and only found in deep in the core of very few comets. And engraved in the ring were the words, 'I love you, and someday, I'll see you again'. Tak pulled the ring off the leave, and slipped it on her claw, watching as it got a bright glow. When she looked back at the flower, on the stem, written in the petals with darker shades of pink, the color of Zim's eyes to be exact, was his name, in his own hand righting.__

Someday, Someday

**THAT WAS SO NICE! THERE'S THE SURPRIZE CHAPTER, AND I REALLY SUGGEST LOOKING UP THE SONG ON YOU TUBE! IT'S A REALLY NICE SONG!**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Hey, I was looking through this story and several others, and I think I'm going to re-write this one with more detail, more characters, and more action instead of just Zim being sick. I'll probably keep the title the same, so look out for it. **_

_**Just as a warning though, I've become very lazy with updating stories, so be warned. You'll probably have to pester me a lot to get me to finish it. The first chapter will hopefully be out later today. **_


End file.
